Growing Pains
by Donuthole
Summary: Growing pains: emotional difficulties experienced during adolescence. Otherwise known as Hell. REPOST COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything affiliated with the franchise._

– _Chapter One –_

_And so it begins…_

* * *

It was like a weight being lifted off his chest as he walked through the impressive grounds of Eden Hall. The sunny weather and the fact that he was leaving his oppressive house for the new school year made him almost giddy with the prospect of such freedom. Cars and people were milling about as students reunited and wrestled with their belongings.

Hearing a noise behind him, Adam Nathaniel Banks turned to see his mother step towards him.

"Call once you get settled in, darling. Actually, call me if you need anything." Vivian Banks smiled at her middle son, reaching up to smooth his hair. "You've gotten so big." She said almost wistfully.

The tall boy gave her a grin. "It happens, Mom." He placed an arm around her as they started to walk towards his parents' car. "Send Angie my love and I'll be home for Sunday dinner."

"Yes, do try to keep in touch once in awhile. It'd be nice to actually hear things from you and not acquaintances." A voice said acidly.

Adam inwardly winced. And that would be his father.

"Yeah, Dad. I will." He muttered as Philip Banks strode into view. He loved his father. He really did. But there were times…there were times when it was just…too much? He didn't know.

"Adam, your father's still talking." A low voice came from his left. Looking over, he saw his mother smiling at him with an amused twinkle in her eye. He returned the smile half heartedly and looked over at his lecturing father.

Of course he was talking. Did the man ever _not_ talk? That was probably why he was such a good goddamn lawyer. Adam might have been a tad bitter about the whole father-son relationship. Just a tad.

Vivian Banks decided it was time to save her gentle son. "Alright, Philip, it's time to go. Come on. Don't forget to call us when you get settled in, dear." And pressing a kiss to her son's temple, she decisively walked over to their car.

Seeing his wife leave, Philip Banks then turned and narrowed his eyes at his son. "And be careful around those Ducks. They're nothing but trouble-"

"I know, Dad." Adam mumbled. His father seemed satisfied at that noncommittal answer and giving him a rather hard clap on the shoulder, walked towards his waiting wife.

Rubbing his shoulder ruefully, the hockey player watched the dark grey BMW pull out of the parking lot, feeling a little better with every turn of the car's wheel. When it finally disappeared from view, he let out a huge sigh of relief and turned back towards his dorm when he saw a rather unusual sight.

Squinting slightly, he realized that the large box had not sprouted legs and was staggering down the path but that it was being carried – rather awkwardly, yes – but being carried nonetheless by an actual person.

* * *

She was just a bit away from humiliation.

Connie Moreau prided herself on her endurance and strength.

A girl needed something if she wanted to play with bigger – much bigger – boys and every grueling practice, every conditioning exercise was done without complaint. Because Connie had game. She was a wiry, determined little thing and was made of steel.

But there was that problem.

She may have been made of steel and she may have been wiry and determined but at the end of the day…she was _little_.

A fact made quite obvious by how her arms didn't seem to be quite long enough to comfortably encompass the large box she was carrying and how she was staggering down the pathway like a drunken frat boy.

Gritting her teeth, she continued down the road when she felt herself collide with something and that something lifted the box from her arms with ease.

Connie scowled at the intruder, pushing a dark lock of hair from her sweaty face. "I had it under control, you know." She muttered grumpily, nonetheless lifting her cheek to accept the kiss being planted there.

"I'm sure you did." Adam replied smoothly, as they started to walk towards their dorm. He then gave her a boyish grin. "So you look tanned…how was Ecuador?"

"Muddy." Connie answered, digging around in her pockets for her key.

"No exciting stories? Come on, you were gone for the whole summer."

She looked up at him before sticking out an index finger. "I got a splinter." She replied innocently.

"You suck."

His friend laughed as she opened the door to her room. "Ecuador was a blast. I can honestly say that I am an expert in hammering. Building houses can do that to a girl."

"Great, you can fix the garage door now. Mom's been harping about it for ages but like I know how to fix it…" A red-headed boy ambled into the room, carrying a suitcase in each hand. "Where do you want me to put these?"

"Toss them over there." The brunette answered, throwing open a window. "You too, Adam."

Averman grinned as he spotted the tall center. "What, Banks, don't I get a hug?"

"No."

"I'm hurt."

"Too bad."

"Come on, give Aves some sugar."

"I just saw you yesterday, Averman."

"And last night, too. You two disgust me with your clandestine affairs." A new voice entered the room. Connie looked up to see Ken Wu walk in with a duffel bag. Laughing, she gave him a hug and took the bag.

"I met your dad outside. He's recruited Guy and Fulton to bring the last of your stuff in, as well." The Asian boy grinned, slapping hands with the other boys in the room. As if on cue, Fulton and Guy burst in, each laden down with boxes and bags and a mouthful of complaints. Connie shook her head, kissing each on the cheek before she left to say goodbye to her father.

"Looks like she's not rooming with Julie this year." Fulton noted after greetings had been exchanged. He had taken notice of the boxes and bags that stocked the other side of the room.

Averman shook his head. "Nah. Jules is living across the hall. Her and Cons didn't make very good roommates last year."

"Julie _is_ a bit of a neat freak, isn't she?" Guy remarked, poking at one of Connie's roommate's boxes.

"Just a little." Fulton murmured, before he too, started rummaging around in the other's belongings. "Tell us, Banks, how neat _is_ Julie? Down there?"

"Yeah, fuck you guys. I was like twelve." Adam scowled. "And will you knock that off? What if Connie's roommate walks in right now?"

"She'll be awed by our stunning physical prowess." Averman snorted as he looked on with interest at the blatant disregard for personal property. "I keep on forgetting that you guys used to go out during the Junior Goodwill Games. If you had gotten married, your children would have redefined the words _neurotic_ and _OCD_."

"I personally always seem to forget that Banksie here is straight. His impeccable style sense, the parted hair and apathy towards the female population always makes me think he plays for the other team." Guy grinned as he unearthed a frilly bit of lace.

Adam shook his head although a corner of his mouth rose in amusement. He's take this over his father any day.

* * *

Those boys would not leave.

Connie reminded herself to find them some hobbies or something shiny to amuse themselves with. After hinting, saying, coaxing and finally threatening, she had finally gotten them out so she could unpack. And when the door opened again, she whipped around, fully intending on yelling at Fulton to within an inch of his life.

Instead, she saw a rather tall Asian girl in the doorway. She looked to be a little over 5'7" and was extremely slender. She had huge doe eyes, pouty lips and her black hair was smoothed back into a bun. Although dressed in a pair of jeans with a plain white tank top and her face devoid of any make-up, the girl still looked like a model.

"Connie? You're my new roommate? Sweet!" The girl exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug.

"Madison Kim! Still the New York City sophisticate as ever!" The smaller girl laughed as she returned the hug warmly. "How are you, how was your summer?"

"It was awesome. I mean, not as cool as yours in Ecuador and all. But I got to spend a lot of time back home and breathe in the toxins and pollution that comprise New York City. Complete and utter bliss." Maddie sighed dramatically as she plopped herself down on Connie's bed.

Connie laughed and threw a bed sheet at her. "Didn't you say you were going to do some summer training thing with the American Ballet Theatre? Or some sort of dance camp thing?"

"Yeah, I did. That was pretty fun. It took up most of my summer but it was so worth it. I got a lot better so Madame Baryshkev shouldn't yell at me too much this year." Madison replied, unfolding the bed sheet.

"Madame Baryshkev is a bitch. She picks on you way too much, Maddie. I mean, you're in this school on a dance scholarship that Eden Hall practically begged you to take. Not to mention, they went all the way out to New York to offer it to you." She frowned.

Maddie gave her an endearing smile. "Thanks, Cons. You know, just for that, I might even start coming to your hockey games this year."

"You better start coming to those games. After all, who can resist two hundred pound teenagers pounding each other into the walls?" The smaller girl said dryly. "Now, Maddie, there's a serious question I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you snore?"

"No. Why, do you?"

"No but I'm told that I grind my teeth."

"No worries, I'm dead to the world when I sleep. Which brings me to a good point. If there's a fire, save yourself. I won't wake up." Maddie said quite seriously.

The corner of Connie's lip twitched. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Charlie Conway pushed open the door to his room and saw Adam practically unpacked.

"How come I always get stuck with you as a roommate?" Charlie asked as he unceremoniously dumped his belongings on the floor.

"That's because no one else will put up with your shit." His best friend said dryly as he looked up from a book. "Way to make an entrance, Charlie. I think half the campus heard you stomping through."

"I don't stomp." Charlie defended rather indignantly as he tossed Adam a duffel bag. "Here, unpack that, would you?"

With Adam recruited to help him unpack, it didn't take that long for the two to finish getting their room straightened out. It was often necessary to step in when Charlie and organization was involved. Lounging on his bed, the captain turned to the other boy.

"Banksie, this year is going to be sick. I can feel it. I mean, we're not the idiot freshmen anymore. Riley and Cole – most of Varsity, actually – aren't here anymore. I have first period free every day and I can get away with so much shit because I have you as a roommate. I'm single and God bless boarding school chicks."

Adam looked over at his friend and raised an eyebrow. He never thought he'd hear the day when Charlie announced that he loved school, especially school as in Eden Hall. Then again, he wasn't sure if he should answer his best friend's statements…especially the one about him letting Charlie get away with everything.

"Banksie…"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you get with Emily Parker last week?"

Unfortunately, Adam had been taking a sip of water at the time and it ended up all over his shirt. Sputtering, he looked over at a Charlie that looked mildly disgusted at the voluminous spray of liquid. "What? Where did that come from?"

Charlie shrugged, still looking askance at the damp patch on his best friend's shirt. "Me and Guy followed you to Paolo's last Friday night. You know, the one you said you already made plans. Guy and I didn't believe it so we followed you and you were there with _her_."

"There are so many things wrong with that scenario, I don't even know where to start."

"Whatever. Why were you there, anyway? Especially, with _her_. I've heard stories about her. Well…from those who lived to tell the tale."

"My dad suggested I should get to know her better. Our parents are friends." Adam grudgingly admitted.

"No offense but…your dad's crazy. I wouldn't take his advice about girls." Charlie frowned, wrinkling his nose at the thought of Papa Banks.

"I had a pretty good time. I might ask her out again."

"Because your dada wants you to?"

"No. Because she's pretty sweet. She's like a little kid. Innocent." He defended.

"Banksie, that's because she hasn't got much over the intelligence level of a five year old." Charlie snorted, chucking the remote at him.

"I hate you, Conway."

* * *

Charlie was unfortunately jolted awake the next morning to a mass dog pile on his bed.

Grudgingly, he opened one eye and groaned. Fulton, Portman, Russ, Averman and Goldberg had all launched themselves onto his bed in an attempt to wake him up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Guy, Luis, Dwayne and Kenny snickering in the corner.

"Get the hell _off_! Banksie, why'd you let the animals in?" The poor boy moaned, trying in vain to move his body.

"Now, now, Charlie. The rest of the Ducks are here. Is that how to greet them when you haven't seen them all summer?" Adam chastened, clearly not at all bothered by his best friend's dwindling lack of air supply.

"Yeah, Chuck. Didn't you miss me? Come on, give R Daddy some sugar!" Russ cackled, giving a little bounce.

Dwayne looked confused. "R daddy?"

By that time, everyone had gotten off Charlie and were now lounging around his room. And true to form, he had taken that opportunity and had gone back to sleep.

"Charlie, man, get up. It's 1:30 in the afternoon." Averman groaned, poking the comatose body with a hockey stick rather hard.

"Ow. Wake me up at two." Came the muffled reply.

Fulton shrugged, not looking a bit regretful. "Sorry to have to do this but…"

He and Portman both took the end of Charlie's bed and heaved, depositing Charlie on the floor in a heap.

"There are times when I want to let the girls castrate the lot of you." Their captain snarled as he sat up, his head a disheveled mess.

"We'll be at lunch." Goldberg announced as he steered everyone towards the door. The plight of one of his oldest friends was obviously not the highest priority in his mind. However, the Ducks all conveniently left Adam behind to make sure Charlie didn't "accidentally" go back to sleep.

In five minutes, Charlie was dressed and ready to go except for one thing.

"Hey, cake-eater! Where's my hat? My Roots one! I had it yesterday and now I can't find it!" The tornado that was Charlie Conway hollered from his closet.

"You probably left it in Connie's room when you went to see her last night. Why don't you go get it and meet us in the dining hall?"

"Banks, you're a genius!" And with that, Charlie took off for Connie's room.

Adam waited for a few seconds until he heard the patter of feet coming back.

"Room 201."

"Right! Thanks, Banksie boy! See you downstairs!" The boy beamed, going back the way he came.

Adam shook his head. Charlie was such an airhead.

* * *

Charlie slid down the stairs to the second floor and casually walked through the masses of sophomore girls. Although the building was coed, the floors were separated by gender. He and the other Ducks were all on the third floor while Connie and Julie were on the second.

"201...201…201…201!" Charlie exulted, coming to the end of the hallway. Without bothering to knock, he walked in. After all, it was Connie. He had known her since they were in diapers.

"Yo, Con-nay!" He sang as he walked into the room. Noticing that there was no one in the room, he looked around for his hat.

Marveling at how fast the girls were in decorating, he immediately recognized Connie's side of the room because of her dark orange silk sheets. She loved that color. Photographs of the Ducks adorned her night stand and her bookcase was filled with worn copies of Connie's favorite books.

He smiled when he saw a stuffed purple octopus that looked quite the worse for wear. Charlie had given that to Connie for her fifth birthday, and she had apparently never thrown it away. For some reason, it was the only stuffed animal that she had kept and liked. Charlie was touched that she had kept it for practically a decade.

Looking towards the other side of the room, he saw a bed with jade green sheets. There were several photographs of famous ballet companies on the wall, with some pictures of a happy Asian family. A laptop computer was set up on the table next to a whole bunch of cords and other fancy, electrical stuff. Obviously, this new roommate of Connie's was high tech.

A voice suddenly cut through his perusal of the room. "Charlie?"

He whipped around and saw Connie and another girl standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Cons. I was wondering if I left my cap in here yesterday. Whoa, Maddie! You're Connie's new roommate? Nice! How've you been?" Charlie exclaimed, bounding over to give Madison a bear hug.

"Hey, Chuck. It's nice to see you too." Maddie grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"You guys know each other?" Connie asked, looking surprised.

"Hell yeah. Maddie's my girl. She roomed with Linda last year and was in a couple of my classes. She's is the only reason I didn't fail math!" Charlie beamed at her beatifically.

Maddie snorted. "Nice to know he loves me for my personality."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are cool with each other." Connie said absently, fishing out a baseball cap from her closet and tossing it to Charlie. "It saves a lot of tension."

"Connie, dearest. What a thing to suggest! I get along with everybody! And besides, your friends pretty much comprise of the hockey team and I already know you, Julie, Charlie and Averman. How many more can there be?" Maddie replied airily, throwing herself on her bed.

"Try nine." Charlie snickered wickedly as he slung an arm around Connie's shoulders and moved towards the door.

Ignoring Maddie's squawk of "nine!" Charlie and Connie made their way to the cafeteria where the rest of the Ducks were waiting. She smiled up at him. "She's a sweetie, isn't she?"

"Just don't give her Dr. Pepper and you'll be fine. Whatever you do, don't give her Dr. Pepper. Or she'll be running through the halls in her underwear singing _She Bangs_ at the top of her lungs."

"She would not!"

"Sorry, Cons, but she already has. Reason one for why Linda wanted a new roommate." Charlie admitted, as the two walked down the hallway, arm in arm.

* * *

Hey, guys!

There is major construction going on in this particular fic. It was the first one I had ever written and I was looking back at it and some parts actually made me cringe, lol. I'll be reposting the re-edited parts as soon as I can!

Thanks for all your support,

Donuthole.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or anything affiliated with them._

_- Chapter Two -_

* * *

One good thing about arriving late – and during lunchtime – was that the hallways were clear.

As she struggled through the rather narrow hallway with two large suitcases, Julie Gaffney thanked the Heavens that she had put most of her belongings into storage last June. Shoving her key into the lock, she almost cried with relief when she saw the neatly stacked boxes that the storage staff had delivered.

She then noticed the other side of the room. A bookcase was practically overflowing with books and the desk was already covered with papers. No form of personal accents in the form of photographs or posters touched the rather austere area. The only suggestion that the other girl wasn't a boring, anti-social bookworm was the bed.

Done in sheets of animal print with a black silk comforter, it was the only splash of vivacity in the room. It also appeared rather expensive as Julie was pretty sure she recognized the ensemble as being in the Ralph Lauren Home catalogue.

"At least they're clean." She spoke aloud, absently tugging on a strand of blonde hair. Just then there was a light knock from the door and Julie turned to see her new roommate.

From the open doorway, a tanned girl with startling amber eyes looked back at her. Julie knew that the stack of papers in her arms hid a body as voluptuous as a 1950s pinup model. Tucking a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear, the girl deposited the paperwork on her desk and gave Julie a brilliant smile. "I can't say that this isn't a pleasant surprise, Julie."

Julie laughed, pulling the girl into a hug. She was a little smaller than her, must have stood about 5' 4" or so. "Carmen Rivera. Should I start running now or later?"

Carmen's lip quirked. "And here I thought you wouldn't be so easily scared."

The hockey player grinned good-naturedly. "Well…I'm always up for an adventure. I thought you and Maddie would be rooming together."

"Actually, she's rooming across the hall with _your_ best friend." The Latina girl smiled, sitting down. "Like you and Connie, we both agreed we couldn't live together. We love each other to bits but we wouldn't be able to survive being roommates."

"Connie and Maddie? That's so convenient!" Julie said, dumping her hockey equipment in the corner. "Are you working already? School hasn't even started yet."

"Tell that to Buckley and the heads of the student organizations." The other girl muttered, ripping an envelope open rather viciously. "Hey, do you still write for the paper?"

"Yeah." Julie nodded, sitting on her bed. "I mean, I'm going to try. With hockey season coming up and all that. You going to come to our games?"

"I'm going to have to. Dean Buckley said the President of the Underclassmen should be present at every game to show school spirit and unity. He even has a nice seat for me in the VIP box. I can hardly wait."

The goalie grinned at the other girl's blatant sarcasm. "When was the last time you've been to a game?"

"The day Portman decided he should have been born a Vegas showgirl." Carmen answered dryly. "My parents absolutely loved the display." Her tone indicated that they had felt anything but.

* * *

"Hey guys, what say you to a movie night in our room?" Russ suggested, obviously wanting to put off school for as long as possible.

"I'm down. Anything to get away from my roommate. I swear to God, he carries around a bottle of disinfectant! I touched one of his books and he started bitching at me like there was no tomorrow while spraying most of the can out on that book." Guy griped.

A stunned silence greeted his words.

"Dude, you got Milton Sawyer as a roommate? Man, that sucks." Ken shook his head, looking at him with much sympathy.

Goldberg frowned as he tried to match a face to the name. "Milton Sawyer? The nut who checks his stocks every morning and night at seven on the dot?"

"Yes." Guy bit out.

"Milton Sawyer? He was the good looking one that was in our history class last year. Right, Dwayne?" Connie asked, folding her napkin on her lunch tray.

Dwayne nodded slowly. "I reckon that's him. I ain't sure about the good looking part but he sure was in our history class."

"Yeah, that's him." Julie suddenly choked on her apple and turned to stare at Connie with wide eyes. "Wait! _He's_ the one that asked you out?"

All conversation ground to a halt as everyone looked at Connie incredulously. She glared back at them defensively. "What?"

Charlie and Guy looked pale, Fulton and Portman looked murderous, Averman, Russ and Julie looked highly amused, Adam and Goldberg looked torn between hilarity and shock, Dwayne looked confused, while Luis and Kenny looked mildly disgusted.

"Get it, girl!" Russ hooted, starting to cackle madly. "Get it! Get yo' man!"

"You actually thought about saying yes!" Averman burst out laughing. "I remember! You actually thought about saying yes!"

"I was on a dry spell." Connie snapped irritably, before glaring at the redhead. "And remind me never to confide in _you_ again."

Averman waggled his eyebrows at her impudently, still laughing. "Whatever. You're still the one that almost did the dirty with Captain Germ-be-gone."

"Averman, that is absolutely sick." Luis remarked, Ken nodding fervently besides him.

Fulton scowled. Obviously, these idiots were missing the point. "Who is this punk again? And where does he stay? I think we should let him know who can come near Connie. Which is no one."

Guy perked up."My room! Room 311!"

Rolling her eyes, the petite brunette stood up. "And the conversation has been exhausted. Coming, Jules?"

"Hey, we're just looking out for you!" Charlie defended, as she gathered her stuff.

"Charlie, as sweet as that is…" Julie raised her eyebrow, as Connie strolled out of the dining hall. "Right now I think she just wants all of you guys to…um. Well, let's not say exactly what she just said. But something along the lines of humping a splintery log. Later, guys!"

"Humping a splintery log? That would be pretty painful. Imagine having to get them out." Russ mused, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"New subject. Please." Adam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Dean Portman was not happy.

He was tired, he couldn't believe that school was actually starting and not only that…he was _early_ for his class. That was due to Adam Banks and Connie Moreau.

When the Ducks had compared schedules that morning at breakfast, he had found out that the two were in his first period chemistry class. Portman couldn't believe his pure, dumb luck. Science was bad enough, but to have two giddy, academically motivated teenagers who got turned on by textbooks, pushing him down the hallway was just plain torture.

Portman groaned and dozed off on his desk, ignoring Connie and Adam who were chattering away like a couple of chipmunks. Well, Connie was a chipmunk, Adam was more of a squirrel since he didn't talk as much.

"Hey, I heard that Varsity is getting the JV players that lost their spots to us on their team this year. Do you think it's true?" Connie asked, absentmindedly doodling in her notebook.

"Yeah, I heard that too. I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Adam replied before he was distracted by a flash of blonde hair.

"Hey, Banks." The blonde winked at him.

"Emily." Adam gave her a small smile, ignoring Connie's eye-roll as she turned to talk with a girl a couple rows back.

"Alright, class. Let's begin, shall we? Class! Time to begin! YO!" Their teacher hollered as he sat himself down on his desk. "Now then…I'm Mr. Dobbins and you guys are in chemistry. My rules are as follows. I tell you what to do and you do it. Now then, random seating." He smiled sardonically as he pulled out a hat with their names in it.

"Ugh, I hate it when they do this." Connie groaned, waking the softly snoring Portman. Adam grunted in agreement and surveyed Mr. Dobbins who was barking out names.

"Ludwig, Brianna. Collins, Lane. Over here, you two." Mr. Dobbins motioned to a desk.

"Banks, Adam. Kim, Madison. That desk all the way by the windows." As Adam got up to sit at his new desk, he looked over at the girl walking over to him.

He had seen her around but had never really _noticed_ her. But then again, he was always hanging out with the Ducks and didn't really make room for new friends. The only reason that he even remembered her at all was because she was one of the 40 or so Asians in the entire school and she stood out because of her height.

Adam snorted. Luis had been obsessed with her for an entire month last year, mooning about dancers and their flexibility in bed. That sex-aholic.

The girl sat down and a wicked smile came onto her face. "Nice outfit." She snickered, looking at his pressed khakis, white shirt, and gray sweater vest. Charlie had sleepily yanked his tie off before he left their room.

Adam stared at her warily, having already gone through this once that morning at breakfast. Portman was going to love this girl. "Thanks. I'm Adam." He said, extending his hand rather stiffly.

"Maddie." She then sent him a heart-stopping smile and shook his hand firmly. "I actually do kinda like your outfit. It reminds me of my daddy."

Adam heard a loud snort from somewhere behind him and turned around to glare at a red-faced Connie. She made a face at him, still trying to suppress her laughter. "That's my roommate." She mouthed, jerking her head over to the girl next to him.

Adam raised an eyebrow and looked over at Maddie, who already seemed to be dozing. As he let out a deep breath, he slumped a little in his chair. "This is going to be interesting." He sighed.

* * *

Portman was ready to kill.

"What's the matter? You look like you're going to shoot somebody." Adam frowned, coming up behind him as they filed out of the chem lab.

"My lab partner is completely and utterly insane. She didn't shut up once and started babbling about her new ballet shoes that are made of pure silk! I should not have gotten up this morning!" Portman ranted as he glared at the retreating form of a blonde girl.

Adam looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh. Emily Parker? She's not that bad."

"Tell you what. Let's trade seats. You two can make some preppy ass babies and me and your partner – who had the right idea by the way – can have some sleep time." The Bash Brother snarled, stomping away to his next class.

Adam let out a laugh. He pitied anyone who got on Portman's bad side today.

* * *

By the time their first day had ended, Charlie was exhausted. Not even bothering to go into their dorm rooms, he and Fulton just collapsed onto the common room couches and watched dazedly as the others gradually dragged themselves in to do the same.

Charlie's mouth quirked as he saw Connie slump into the room and make a beeline for his sofa. Plopping herself down between him and Fulton, she wriggled around to make more space for herself, pointedly ignoring Fulton's half-hearted growl.

"Tired?" Charlie asked, reaching out to ruffle her hair. His arm dropped behind her head, prompting her to bury her face in his side.

"You have no idea. And then I had to witness a make-out fest between Julie and Scooter." Came Connie's muffled reply.

"Oh. Ew."

Connie just grunted and snuggled into his chest a little more. Charlie looked down at her and there was an odd fluttering in his ribcage. He quickly suppressed the traitorous flicker of emotion that had suddenly engulfed his body. He just didn't understand where these heart palpitations were coming from and why they were even happening.

They had begun approximately last spring…when Connie and Charlie had been placed in the same biology class. Back then, Charlie had chalked it up to the mixture of formaldehyde and frog intestines. It was the chemicals that were messing with his body, not the shininess of Connie's hair or her laugh as he accidentally squished the poor frog's stomach.

But when he had started to have these heart palpitations when he wasn't wearing surrounded by surgical gloves and scalpels, he had reacted in typical Charlie fashion.

And disposed of Linda promptly and efficiently.

Because, naturally, he was getting these fluttering sensations around another girl because Linda obviously reacted badly with his body chemistry. And besides, her holier-than-thou attitude gave him indigestion. Or something like that. Charlie wondered if his explanation behind their breakup had sounded just as inane back then.

Connie let out a curious snuffle and Charlie's attention shifted back to her. She looked like Linda. She was like a longer-haired, slightly darker, more athletic version of Linda. Strange.

"Please stop looking at me like that."

He blinked. "Like what?"

"Like I'm some new sort of cross-breed that they're showing at the zoo." Connie mumbled crossly, although an amused dimple was present in her left cheek.

"You're prettier than any cross-breed I know."

He did not just say that. Please, please, he did not just say that.

Connie's eyes shot open as she looked at him in shock. Faces inches away, the two stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity.

"I've got a date!" Guy suddenly burst into the room, throwing his bag unceremoniously onto Banks' lap. "Alicia Harrolds and I are going to dinner this Friday night. And then, if all goes well…" He then trailed off, seeing the closely intertwined bodies of his Captain and his ex-girlfriend. "I-uh-um-d-d-did I interrupt something?"

Connie tore her gaze away from Charlie's face and looked at Guy. "No. Just our naptime."

"I mean," Guy began, his eyes narrowing at the two. "it didn't look like naptime to me."

Ken looked up irritably. "Get off it, Germaine. He's her best friend and she needed a place to sit. Because she's _tired_. Like the _rest_ of us."

Charlie looked at the Chinese boy admiringly. It was amazing what one year could do to a boy. This new Ken had a tongue as sharp as a razor and a wardrobe to boot.

Guy nodded sullenly, giving the two one last suspicious glance before he turned to talk to Luis.

"What time do we have practice again? It's the first day; we don't want to be late." Fulton mumbled, throwing his legs over Connie's.

"Four. We have a little less than two hours." Dwayne murmured sleepily, tilting his hat over his face.

Goldberg sighed in relief. "Sweet. Sleep."

Just then, two voices were heard coming from the hallway.

"I can't believe you already lost your key. It's the first day of classes, Maddie."

"It's not my fault! Those things are small, they get lost easily! Besides, if worse comes to worse I'll just make like 20 copies of the key and then I'll never lose them! It worked last year." The speakers were then visible as they neared the common room. A tall, Asian girl trailed after a smaller, blonde haired one as they walked towards the lounging Ducks.

Averman grinned at the former fondly. "The only problem was that you then lost the copies of the keys you made as well."

"Yeah, that and the fact that Linda completely flipped when she found out. If I remember correctly, she dragged me down to the lake to help her throw in all the ones she found in your room." Charlie snickered, looking up at Madison Kim in amusement.

Maddie blinked. "So that's why I couldn't find any of them. She really didn't like me, did she? Huh." She frowned a bit petulantly. "Anyway, I was going to ask Connie if I could borrow her key but she seems to be occupied right now."

Charlie looked down at Connie's sleeping form and noticed her bag next to her. Reaching over, he took out her keys and handed them to the dancer.

"Thank you! I'll bring it right back. Bye, Duckies! Car, let's buh-zounce!" Maddie crowed, waving the key into the air triumphantly. "Car?"

Carmen Rivera waved a hand at her absently as she quietly conversed with Adam, who was looking up at her with rapt attention.

Seeing his opening, Luis took it and ran with it. "Hey, Charlie. Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" He asked smoothly, throwing the girl a charming smile.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "This is Maddie, Connie's roommate. She's from New York, a dancer and used to let me copy off her math tests. Did I miss anything?"

The girl shook her head and jerked her head over to Carmen, who had just given Adam a piece of paper.

Adam looked at them and hurriedly supplied introductions. "This is Carmen Rivera, president of Underclassmen. She's Julie's roommate."

"Hey! Chem buddy! What's cracka-lackin?" Maddie grinned, immediately recognizing Adam.

"You're just a little too happy today. Did you drink Dr. Pepper again?" Averman suddenly asked as his eyes narrowed at her suspiciously.

"No, she just ran into the wall a couple times. Nothing big." Carmen replied dryly, giving the other a slight shove out of the room. "It was nice meeting all of you. And Banks? I'll see you this Friday at 3. Lecture Hall A."

"Now those are two _very_ attractive girls." Luis murmured speculatively once they had left.

Dwayne nodded in agreement. "Nice, too."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Banksie, what was Carmen talking about?" Charlie's attention was more occupied by his best friend than anything else.

Adam didn't even look up from the sheet of paper Carmen had given him. "Oh. I've just been approved as the Budget Director for the Lower Caucus." He murmured absently, still examining the sheet. Hearing a slight sound of frustration, he finally looked up and sighed when Charlie's face remained blank.

"I'm the Treasurer for the Underclassmen." The boy said tiredly. "Understand, now?"

"Well, yes…but," Charlie looked at him, with a confused little frown on his face. "I didn't even knew you knew how to _count._"

The prepster glowered at him. "Don't give me your life troubles, Conway." He griped crossly.

* * *

Hey, as I said before, there is major editing and construction going on in this fic! I'm reposting the edited parts as soon as I can!

Love you guys so much!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I'd exploit them unbelievably if I did._

– _Chapter Three –_

* * *

If anyone had told her that being Madison Kim's best friend meant dealing with the baggage she came with, Carmen Rivera sometimes believed that she would have rethought the decision.

Because Maddie, the absolute dear that she was, came with baggage. One huge pile of baggage.

One huge, stinking, pile of baggage by the name of Dylan Howard.

Carmen scowled as she surveyed the stack of paperwork in front of her. There, emblazoned in big, bold, black letters, were the names of the Underclassmen Council. And right next to hers, was _his _name as their Vice-President.

Dylan Howard was the star forward on the soccer team. He also happened to be a principal performer in the Dance department which was how he met Maddie. From then on, the two engaged in a mutual and – in Carmen's opinion – bizarre adoration of each other. And if that wasn't bad enough, the idiot was rich, charming, had a GPA of 3.8 and was good looking to the point of being _pretty_.

Now she and the puerile dimwit could have coexisted quite peacefully. After all, Carmen rarely gave those around her the time of day. And as Dylan Howard had seemed intent on being on first name basis – if not on slightly more _intimate_ terms – with every girl in the damn school, they could have lived quite happily, blissfully unaware of each other's presence.

But no. Her life was never that simple.

Dylan had come up with this utterly asinine conclusion that Carmen and he were meant to be.

He spent his time sending her flowers and candy, switching lab partners around on her, asking her out in both subtle and not-so-subtle ways, and ultimately making an absolute fool of himself. She had said no politely at first. Then, as his schemes got more and more elaborate, she had confronted him directly and proceeded to yell in his face for about ten minutes of what exactly he could do with the latest flowers he had sent her.

And blast it all if the ass hadn't just stood there with a goofy smile on his face while she threw a fit. And blast it all to _Hell_ if he didn't dreamily ask her where they wanted to have their honeymoon when she had finished.

From then on, she had engaged in avoidance tactics that would have made a CIA agent proud.

Maddie was no help. It was obvious that the relationship between Dylan and Carmen provided an endless source of amusement to her. It was obvious that the relationship between Dylan and Carmen provided an endless source of amusement to the whole bloody _school_.

At least there was nothing threatening about him. He was just extremely aggravating, kind of like a mosquito that wouldn't leave you alone. He couldn't take no for an answer and he obviously had no shame. His immaturity grated on Carmen's nerves to the point where she honestly wanted to be unconscious. Hence, her avoiding him at all costs.

It was working pretty well until he had been named Vice-President of the Underclassmen Council.

Now Carmen was stuck. She was stuck in the middle of Minnesota. She was stuck going to every school event and she was stuck sitting next to an insufferable little prick at every single one of them. And worst of all, she had to cooperate all year with the same prick who she incidentally wanted to murder.

* * *

"Howard, do that one more time and I'll kick you out of this room." Carmen grit out through clenched teeth.

Dylan looked up from where he was aiming a new spit ball at Maddie, and sighed. He pulled the straw from his mouth and tried to pay attention to the Council meeting. He wasn't even that interested in student government. Quite honestly, the only reason he had run for Vice-President was because he had found out that Carmen was running.

He was pathetic. Chasing a girl that didn't even like him.

Dylan shrugged. It's what kept him young. Looking over at Maddie, he frowned as he noticed her and the Treasurer, Adam Banks, deep in conversation. _Maddie-cakes, out of all the boys that Eden Hall has to offer, you pick that spineless cretin? Christ,_ He thought disapprovingly before snapping his attention back to Carmen.

"And I think that pretty much wraps it for this meeting. If there's anything else, I'll email it out to you. Thank you for coming, it means a lot." Carmen wearily smiled at the gathered members of the Council.

"For you, I'd _come_ in an instant!" Dylan stated as he leered at her lecherously.

That was the last straw.

Carmen's pencil suddenly snapped in two as her amber eyes narrowed to slits. Reaching over the table and grabbing Dylan by the front of his shirt, she pulled him up out of his seat, looking hell-bent on murder. In fact if the other members of the Council hadn't stepped in, Dylan doubted that his face would have remained intact.

"Car, no! Come on, let him go, please? He's sorry and he won't do it again! Well…not today at least!" Maddie pleaded, restraining the furious girl to the best of her ability.

She was answered with an almost inhuman growl although Carmen let go reluctantly.

Adam and the Public Relations Director, Brett, helped the coughing boy up.

"You okay, man?" Brett asked, noticing Dylan's slightly dazed expression. Adam steadied the tottering Vice-President, looking at him in concern.

"What? Yeah…yeah, I'm great." Dylan's grey eyes focused and he promptly winked at the still fuming Carmen. As he skipped out of the lecture hall dragging Maddie along with him, he called back over his shoulder. "I didn't know you liked it rough, Rivera. I guess you prefer it on top? Not that I mind, I kind of like it when girls take charge."

Carmen's left eye started twitching dangerously.

* * *

The other dancers looked up from their shoes when they saw Maddie and Dylan walk into the studio. Well, Maddie walked in. Dylan waltzed his way through, bestowing hugs and kisses at random.

"What's up with him? Has he been sniffing glue again?" Aisha asked, frowning at the giddy blond who was prancing around the studio.

"She touched me. Carmen Rivera voluntarily touched me. Her hand brushed my neck…she touched me! She wants me. She so wants me." He sang, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Derek looked over at Maddie for an explanation.

The girl shrugged. "She was technically choking him." She explained delicately.

"Ah." Derek paused and rubbed his head. "Are you going to tell him the reality?"

Maddie snorted as she began to stretch. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt for Dyl, it's a way of life."

* * *

As the days passed, the students of Eden Hall gradually fell into the daily pattern of life. By the beginning of October, Maddie and Carmen had assimilated into the Ducks with surprising ease. Even Dylan was unconsciously accepted by them when it turned out that he was Luis's roommate. The three fell into step with them so naturally that the Ducks hardly noticed.

However, what the Ducks did notice was an increase in their workload as their school year progressed. Classes were harder and they had hockey practice every day for at least three hours. Carmen and Dylan were swamped with paperwork and administrative duties and had the added pressure of trying to not murder each other. And having been cast as the Sugar Plum Fairy in the year's rendition of the Nutcracker, Maddie had daily multiple hour rehearsals.

So when the first Friday afternoon of October rolled around, Maddie was curled up in her bed taking a well-deserved nap. The class had been given a day's break from rehearsal and Maddie was using that time to catch up on her sleep.

Unfortunately, she had barely been asleep for an hour before she found herself being shaken awake. Gazing blearily at her intruder, she groaned and tried to block out the face with her covers.

"Maddie, get up. The first hockey game of the year, remember? It starts in 40 minutes, and you're coming." Carmen said, giving the girl a hard poke.

"No. Don't like hockey. Ugly, fat, smelly people everywhere." The comatose lump grunted, unwillingly being brought back to consciousness by the constant hum of activity.

"Howard had a prior engagement so his seat is empty. Therefore, I told Dean Buckley you were going to be with me. He agreed so _come on_." Carmen snapped, ignoring her friend's comments.

"Car…" Maddie pushed back her comforter enough so one eye could see. The eye gazed at her quite seriously. "I don't know if you know this but…I really don't want to go."

The other girl raised one perfectly arched eyebrow in response.

"Fine! You pushy bitch…" Maddie groused as she stumbled out of bed. "Let's get this over with."

"Change. You can't wear those pants. The shirt's alright but you have to change the pants."

"What's wrong with my pants?" She asked indignantly, glancing down at her blue and green plaid pajama pants.

"They're blue and green. Blake colors, which incidentally happens to be our rival today. Here, wear these." Dressed immaculately in jeans and a red velvet blazer, Carmen salvaged a pair of red Eden Hall sweatpants out of Maddie's overflowing closet and threw them to her.

Grumbling, Maddie did as she was told. Once changed, she stood up and turned.

"Do I pass inspection?" She asked sarcastically.

"What I would give to have a stomach that flat." Carmen remarked passively, noticing how the tight white t-shirt that Maddie wore emphasized her trim build.

"Darling, my whole upper body is flat." Maddie snorted bitterly, grabbing her jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

Coach Orion looked over at the packed stands with narrowed eyes. He knew his team was fantastic and he was _finally_ confident about their defensive skills. The outcome of this game was going to bear witness to their talent and skill.

Taking a deep breath, he looked behind him at the VIP box. There were the usual alumni as well as the student government officials. Orion nodded his head shortly as he made eye contact with Tom Riley.

That pretentious bastard.

He quickly banished the mutinous thought from his head as he heard chanting from his team.

* * *

Stadium air was a drug.

Adam took a deep breath of it, letting the cold fill his lungs and pump adrenaline through his veins. His eyes wandered the rink, from a beaming Dean Buckley to a bored looking Carmen. Then, next to her, he saw Maddie who locked eyes with him.

Grinning impishly, she blew him a kiss. "Make me proud, Mary!" She hollered before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Ken Wu watched with a raised eyebrow as Adam gave her a small salute and skated to his place at center ice, with a small smile on his face. The Asian boy rolled his eyes.

Saluting a girl? Oh, Banks had moves, alright.

Not.

* * *

The first and second period ended in Ducks: 6, Bears: 2. The same could not be said about the third period.

As the final period started, the opposing team started to get brutal in desperation. Targeting the girls and smaller players, the Bears began throwing their weight around, even going so far as to trip Julie in front of her net.

After one of the players named Dearborn had given Connie a brutal check as she skated back towards the bench, Charlie lost it and started a fight with the offending player with resulted in both of them getting two minutes in the penalty box.

As Charlie was separated from Dearborn, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who was offended by Dearborn's check. The Eden Hall section of the stands was booing and the Bash Brothers were being visibly restrained by Russ and Goldberg. Guy and Adam both had mutinous expressions on their faces as they helped the gasping Connie up.

"Number 96 red and Number 28 blue, two minutes. Roughing." The official as he and Dearborn were led to the penalty box. That was when Charlie noticed a different voice screaming over the roar of voices.

"What the fuck was that? Sorry, Dean. What, you can't get a girl to come near you otherwise so you got to throw yourself at her? That's just tacky, man! Have some respect for yourself and give her a fucking card first! Oh wait! I forgot you don't even know how to fucking write! I apologize for my language, Dean." Maddie's furious voice, laced with penitent remarks, called over to the penalty box.

"I know she's hot but unfortunately for you, she's not into ugly fucks like you – sorry, Dean. Most people aren't so I guess we've run out of _your_ mating options. I hear the hooker over on Columbus and Redding would be willing to screw you if you have the cash. Hey! Keep your fucking helmet on, no one wants to see your ugly face!"

Dearborn had taken off his helmet to help him locate the owner of the insulting voice. Furious, his eyes latched onto the _very _pissed off Maddie who was standing up by now.

Carmen reached up to yank her best friend down and silenced her with a glare. Although her mouth twitched slightly with amusement, she threw the fuming Blake player a cool glare. "Sit down, little boy." She replied icily.

Dean Buckley was turning red whether from suppressed hilarity, anger or just plain embarrassment no one knew, and Coach Orion too looked like he was battling with himself as to laugh or not.

"Girl's got some skills." Russ remarked, looking rather impressed.

Charlie smiled. This game was in the bag.

* * *

They had won by three points. They were all going out to celebrate their victory when Adam noticed that he had forgotten his cell phone in his dorm room. Rushing back, he noticed two familiar figures walking out of the rink.

"Girls?" Adam asked, causing them to turn around in surprise.

"Oh, hi! Great game. You know, I didn't believe Charlie when he said you were the best player but tonight proved it. Congratulations, you have just been given a compliment by moi." Maddie sang mockingly as they walked down the path.

"I'm going to ignore the sarcasm. Why are you two here so late?"

"Buckley wanted to talk to me about my behavior towards Dearborn. He said it wasn't proper for a young lady and he would appreciate it if I could _try_ to keep my temper in check at future games." Maddie scoffed as Carmen snickered beside her. "I already apologized for my language, what more does he want from me?"

"Didn't know you liked them exotic, Banks. They your new play toys? It seems as if the star Duckie gets some from all over the world." A sneering voice interrupted their conversation.

Turning around, the three saw some of the Blake players including Dearborn, standing behind them.

"Excuse me?" Carmen asked, her voice dangerously low.

"You heard me, darling." Dearborn answered, still sneering.

Maddie peered at him in morbid fascination. "Banks, what the hell is on his face?" She asked in a voice that nonetheless carried over to the Blake players.

The boy in question coughed slightly. "Um…that would be his…uh…acne."

"Oh. Ew." The dancer blanched as she continued to stare at the plight of Dearborn's face. "Dude, you need to get that checked out. It's like _spawning_."

Hastily turning his snort into a hacking cough, Adam refused to meet Carmen's withering glare.

"Fucking chink." Dearborn spat, as he turned to leave.

Maddie was not amused.

"I'm not a chink, I'm a gook! There's a difference! I'm Korean! Get your racial slurs right, white boy!" She hollered as she tried to get back to Dearborn until an impatient Adam hoisted her over his shoulder to get her to the dorms faster. It was way too much work for Maddie to walk and talk at the same time.

* * *

"Was that Banks?"

Charlie looked up and smiled. "Yeah, he's on his way now. Coke?"

Connie accepted it with a smile and sank back down into her seat. As she observed him quietly, he suddenly focused his eyes on her. He had beautiful eyes. Light green and full of sparkling life. What the hell?

Jerking back to reality, she returned his good-natured grin awkwardly and watched as he turned away to joke with Averman.

Flustered, she hastily took a drink to settle her pounding heartbeat. _Did I honestly go all poetic about Charlie's…eyes_?

* * *

The month of October came and went. The Ducks remained undefeated through their next few games and could count on Carmen to be there to cheer them on. They could also count on Dylan to be there to annoy Carmen. Maddie, however, decided to take a brief break from the excitement of the hockey world and keep her "temper" in check. Dean Buckley seemed almost relieved when he heard this.

Now, several days before Halloween, the whole school was caught up in the excitement of the holiday… even more so when it was announced that there was to be a Halloween dance. Girls were rushing about, giggling about costumes and dates. The male population of Eden Hall wasn't much better.

"Come on, Rivera. Go to the dance with me, we're gonna have to spend most of it together anyway! Come on, what will it hurt?" Dylan whined as he followed her into the lunchroom.

"For the last time, no! So stop asking me!" Carmen snapped, huffily taking a seat beside Julie.

"Why not? It's not like you're going with anyone else. Come on, just say you'll go with me and then you won't look like an idiot without a date." The soccer player reasoned, taking the seat next to her.

"Who says I'm not going with anyone?"

"You're going with someone?" He asked, looking shocked. His grey eyes then narrowed menacingly. "What's his name?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't think I approve. He's bad news, I don't like him."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Big surprise." She muttered, swirling a spoon through her yogurt as she listened to the conversation continue.

"Tough."

"Who is it?"

"Not you."

"Come on!"

"That's it. Robertson, we're going to the Halloween Dance." Carmen glared at the poor Texan, as if daring him to deny her. Wide-eyed, the boy nodded quickly, before focusing his attention back on his chili.

Surprisingly enough, this caused Dylan to relax. Winking at Dwayne, the tall blond unwound himself from his chair and stood up. "Dwayne's alright. He knows that you're mine. By the way, did I ever tell you that you look really hot when you're mad? I love the whole constipated face and bugged out eye thing that you do."

She stared at him in outrage as he walked away to join his friends at the soccer table. The nerve…! Carmen pushed her uneaten sandwich away and mumbled something about losing her appetite to which Goldberg shrugged and took it from her.

Portman strolled into the dining hall and took a seat. "Is it just me or is this Halloween shit really overrated?" He grumbled looking around at the excited teenagers.

There were grunts of agreement from the table.

"Doesn't matter. The school needs the money. _All_ of you will be going to this dance. With costumes." Julie said, giving them the _look_.

The _look_ was a Julie Gaffney specialty. It was reserved for special occasions when she wanted something done. Under the glare of the bright blue eyes, people crumbled in seconds. _Always_.

"Hey, Varsity is coming over." Russ suddenly muttered. The Ducks sat up and noticed that the Varsity team was indeed walking over to them.

Although relations between the two teams had eased mainly due to the graduation of Cole and Riley, the two teams still weren't on the best of terms. In fact, the bumped members of JV and now new members of Varsity were still bitter about the Ducks taking their spots and still continued to harass them on occasion.

"I don't recognize some of them." Guy frowned.

"Ducks." The new captain, James Murphy, said coolly as he gazed down at them. "Just wanted to let you know that the Varsity and JV hockey teams are assigned to clean up duty after the Halloween Dance. It's supposed to be team bonding or some shit like that."

One of the Varsity players looked up from the ground and at the Ducks, seeming to notice them for the first time. He was the only one who wasn't wearing a Varsity jacket, quite obviously because it clashed with his style.

Wearing a pair of worn out Converses, jeans and a navy shirt that fit close to his muscular body, the boy didn't really fit in with the preppy Varsity crowd. Even though he was obviously accepted by the Varsity team, anyone could tell that they liked him more than he liked them.

Absently pushing dark hair back from his face, the boy's hazel eyes scanned the Ducks, almost as if he were sizing them up, when they suddenly stopped on Maddie who had just sat down in Dylan's vacated seat, looking half asleep. With a smile forming on his handsome face, the boy took his leave of the Varsity group even while his captain was talking.

Lightly kissing Maddie on the cheek, the boy slipped into the seat next to her and grinned at her. After a second of confused silence, the girl let out a squeak and threw her arms around him. The two got up to go, completely oblivious to the confusion that had permeated the two hockey teams as they stared at the two retreating figures.

"Well, we'll see you this Friday." Murphy said stiffly, obviously unnerved by his teammate's display of affection. Surprisingly, Scooter didn't look upset or confused. Julie reminded herself to ask him what the deal was later.

Charlie looked over at Carmen the minute the other team had left. "What was that? Who was that kid? Why are they so touchy with each other?" He demanded.

Carmen looked up from her textbook and raised an eyebrow. "His name is Aaron West. He's a senior. He and Maddie went out last year. They broke up after about three months. They're still close though."

"So they're not together any-" Connie was about to ask before she was interrupted by Averman. "I'm sure she doesn't hug just anyone like that."

The Latina girl frowned slightly. "No, they're not going out. She hasn't seen him since June because he was in California, taking care of his grandmother. He just came back."

"He wasn't on Varsity last year. At least I don't remember him." Adam said, his brow furrowed.

"From what I know, he got caught drinking on school premises and was benched for the season. Apparently, he had problems with Rick Riley so he didn't mind too much. It's also how he met Maddie. He had to do tech work for the Winter Showcase as community service. West is a little rough around the edges and can be a complete ass when he feels like it…but overall, he's okay." The corner of her mouth quirked upwards. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. We were just curious." Connie smiled at her.

* * *

Maddie was bored. Her and Connie's room was filled with activity as the other three girls were busy getting ready for the Halloween Dance. She already had her costume and was, hence, bored.

"Okay, I'm done." Julie said, putting the final touches of black eyeliner on her lids. She turned around and Maddie let out a whistle of approval. Dressed in a skin tight black cat suit, the usually conservative Julie was dressed provocatively for the night as Catwoman. Grabbing her mask, she waited for Connie to come back from the bathroom.

Connie finally returned, fixing her cape. Dressed as Robin, she looked stunning in the shiny green tights and bright red leotard. Connie grunted a little as she zipped up her knee high boots.

Averman had convinced them to get something a little more racy than what they would usually wear, insisting that Halloween was the only holiday where you could dress as slutty as you wanted and still get away with it.

"Connie and I are going to go first. We gotta meet Batman." Juliesaid, rolling her eyes. Scooter had immediately bought a Batman costume when he had heard what Julie was going as. The two waved as they left.

Carmen sighed and looked up from her makeup. "I don't want to go."

"I know. But you made Dwayne go with you."

"I _know_. It's the _only_ reason I'm going." She grunted as she applied some more mascara.

"Hey, ladies! Why so glum?" A voice came from the doorway.

Looking over, Maddie saw Charlie, Adam and Luis standing there in street clothes.

"Guess we're not the only ones not dressing up." Adam said eyeing Maddie, who was dressed in a white tank top, jeans and ballet flats.

"Nope. I have my costume." Maddie grinned, pointing to a nametag on her chest. Looking closer, Adam read…_Jesus, the sidekick_.

They burst out laughing while Carmen just rolled her eyes. "Typical." Luis said, still laughing.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Where are your costumes?" Maddie frowned. "If I have to wear one, then so do you!"

"Well, _Jesus_, we don't have one. What do you plan to do about it?" Charlie asked insolently, sprawling out on Connie's bed. Maddie looked at him, face screwed up in thought when she suddenly smiled.

Reaching into her closet, she rummaged around until she found one of those sticky bow things you put on presents. Selecting a big, green one, she peeled off the sticky backing and slapped it on Charlie's chest. Scribbling something on a pack of nametags she had on her desk, she ripped that off and stuck it right underneath the bow.

Looking closer, Carmen saw that she had written "God's gift to women" in big block letters. She snorted and looked over at Charlie's face which was a mix between hilarity and horror.

"There. It matches your eyes too. See? Jesus provides. Now, for Luis." And with that, Maddie reached into her closet again and emerged with a pair of round black glasses. Shoving them on him, she then brought out a black eyeliner pencil and scrawled a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Harry Potter. How sexy." She remarked, gazing up at Luis, who just shook his head good-naturedly.

"Adam's turn!" Charlie sang, after recovering from his giggling fit. Adam immediately stopped laughing and looked over at Maddie.

"Uh, I think I'll pass." He said, backing away from the girl.

"Don't be a prat, Banksie! I have the perfect costume for you! You're innocent looking enough to pull it off, too!" Maddie exclaimed, as she reached for her nametags again. Slapping it onto his chest, she bounced back to Carmen who was getting ready to go.

Adam looked down and read…_The Virgin Mary_. Looking helplessly around the room, he realized that Luis and Charlie were too far gone in laughing to do anything, Maddie was grinning cheekily at him from her bed, and hell, even _Carmen_ looked like she was fighting a smile.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Carmen said, standing up and smoothing her shirt.

"But you don't have a costume either!" Adam objected, looking at her outfit. She just held up a white sheet.

"I'm a ghost. I figure this way, I can hide from Dylan Howard and fill the costume requirement in one step." She replied dryly while walking with Luis out the door.

"I personally think she looks like she's part of the KKK, but she just threw her shoe at me when I told her. She never listens." Maddie announced, who was playing thumb war with Charlie.

Adam just shook his head, smiling and turned towards the door. "Wait!"

He turned around. "What?"

Maddie stood there with a hand on her hip, lips pursed. Charlie came and gazed at him too.

"Mads, there's something not quite right isn't there?" Charlie asked.

"No, something's off." She agreed. Then with a crow of delight, she bounded over to Connie's nightstand and took off the large lace doily that covered it.

Placing it on Adam's head, she looked at him satisfied. "Charming. Absolutely charming. Say cheese!"

With that, she spun him around to face Charlie who snapped a picture of them with Maddie's camera. Snickering at the photo, Charlie put the camera away and the two marched the protesting Adam from the dorm room.

"You're so going to Hell for this." Adam grunted sourly.

"Oh shush." Maddie replied airily. "I've already died for mankind once, didn't I? I have like a Jail-free card."

The boy stared at her in shock. "You're _so_ going to Hell for this."

"Don't you worry your virginal little head about it."

* * *

The Ducks were the life of the party. For once, they were in the spotlight for something positive and they were enjoying it. Surprisingly enough, Charlie, Adam and Luis were the center of attention as Maddie's costumes were a hit. The three of them were surrounded by girls galore, which none of them minded.

Carmen watched them with a smile as she made small talk with Dwayne who was helping her out at the refreshment stand. She had ditched her ghost costume after Averman had mentioned the resemblance to a Ku Klux Klan member and besides, Dylan had immediately known who she was. She looked around for the rest of the Ducks.

Goldberg, Averman, Russ, Kenny, and Fulton were laughing with a group of people that seemed pretty nice.

Scooter and Julie had given up on dancing and were making out in a corner. He seemed to be pretty happy with her choice in costume and was making his opinion known.

Guy and his new girlfriend, Alicia, had followed suit and were kissing on the next couch. Portman seemed to feel left out as he soon grabbed a girl and started kissing her, to which she willingly reciprocated.

Connie and Maddie were holding court not that far away, where the mostly male members of the group tended to their every whim. Carmen couldn't help but notice Charlie's eyes to wander to the noisy group every so often, fixing on a certain superhero in green tights. She raised an eyebrow in speculation before she went back to listening to Dwayne talk about his family in Texas.

* * *

Maddie and Connie's reign were interrupted when the rest of the non-kissing Ducks decided to join them. As the boys that were already assembled, grudgingly made room for them, Charlie plopped himself down between Connie and some boy that was dressed as a basketball player. After a second glance, Charlie recognized the boy as Milton Sawyer.

_No imagination,_ Charlie thought with a sniff. _You do realize that Maddie made your costume for you, don't you?_ Another voice inside his head pointed out. Without a second thought, Charlie pushed the voice away and instead wrapped his arm around Connie.

Connie felt the familiar arm wrap around her and she snuggled into it closer without thinking. Feeling Charlie's chin rest on her head, she smiled and savored the moment. She would think about consequences tomorrow.

Charlie felt her nestle into him closer and smirked at the pissed off Milton who got up and left in a huff. _Score one for the Captain,_ he thought smugly.

* * *

"God" pushed his way through the mass of people and centered his attention on a certain Asian girl sitting on one of the chairs, talking to an obscenely large amount of boys.

"Maggot!" He barked, his nametag displaying his costume in bold letters.

She looked up at him, beaming. "Yes, God?"

Ignoring the playfulness that permeated her being, Dylan looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. "Shit's hit the fan. Emily Parker's laid it down. She's on the floor."

Maddie's demeanor immediately changed when she heard these words. Pushing herself off the chair, she took Dylan's hand. The group of people started following her and Dylan to the edge of the dance floor where they stopped.

Emily Parker was quite literally steaming the place up just by herself. She was dressed as a soldier in a low cut khaki green tank top and skin tight camouflage miniskirt complete with combat boots. Her outfit left extremely little to the imagination.

The rest of the Ducks snickered at Adam, who turned red under the catcalls.

Ken, however, frowned at his stony-faced friend. "Maddie, what's going on?"

"I thought it would be obvious." Dylan answered, looking over at the gyrating Emily Parker distastefully. "I'm surprised you guys haven't noticed what goes on during Eden Hall dances. This stuff is legend by now."

"It's essentially a challenge, Ken." Carmen said quietly, stepping up to them. Her amber eyes were flat with dislike. "They always do this. Emily feels the need to show Maddie up on the dance floor and this…shit happens." She muttered bitterly.

"Well, then. Let's not keep the bitch waiting, shall we?" Maddie said in a frigid voice. "Dylan."

"I'm on it." The blond walked over to the DJ.

It was a completely different Maddie that stood before them. The happy-go-lucky sweetheart the Ducks had grown to love was gone and there stood a calm, cold girl that was quite obviously filled with dislike towards the girl out on the dance floor.

Charlie and Connie looked at each other in concern, noticing the other Ducks had similar looks of worry on their faces. Even Julie, Guy and Portman had broken off their kiss-fest to come over to see what the big crowd was for.

Luis pursed his lips as he watched the blonde girl speculatively. "She's really good."

"Really, really good." Russ agreed as the rest of Ducks made similar noises of assent.

"It doesn't matter." Dylan said almost absently as he returned. "Maddie's better." He walked over to Maddie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ready?" he asked.

Her eyes flashed and she pushed herself into the clearing just as the music changed.

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry this is taking so long but I seem to have rewritten/reworded most of the text, lol!

There was a question about if I'm going to finish this before senior year stuff. Most likely, yes. I'm hoping to have another chapter of _The New Standard of Masculine Perfection_ out soon and I want to get _Growing Pains_ back onto as soon as possible before I start _Their Legacy_, which will be their senior year fic.

Thanks a lot, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks._

– _Chapter Four –_

* * *

Aaron West could practically feel the music reverberate under him as he stormed his way towards Eden Hall's ballroom. Caught up in his thoughts, he barely registered the greetings that acquaintances sent his way and almost collided with a scantily clad strawberry blonde.

"Hey, stranger. What, no costume?" She purred.

And to think he dated this girl. He glared at her with icy condescension. "I do have a costume, Heather. You're just too drunk to see it."

"I am not! And you don't have a costume!" The drunken mess leaned towards him and valiantly tried to focus her eyes. He tried just as valiantly to shy away.

"Yes, you _are_ hammered and I do have a costume. I'm dressed as a high school student." With that, Aaron unceremoniously let her drop to the ground and stalked into the ballroom. Pushing a couple of freshmen out of his way, he managed to cut through the sizable crowd surrounding the dance floor with sneers and growls. Gracious chivalry had obviously never been his strong suit.

But that was hardly the issue at the moment.

Aaron watched as the two heads, one dark and one light, bobbed around each other. The flickering lights of the dance reflected mutual expressions of dislike and contempt across their faces. His own eyes narrowed as he took in his ex-girlfriend.

He had always thought she was most beautiful when she danced.

There was a certain confident freedom in her movements that few people could match. A knowledge that she knew what she was doing and that she had a gift that most didn't. Her skill and her innovative mind gave her the sureness of step that was the envy of all.

Emily was sex. There were no other words for it. She was pure, unadulterated sex and it was obvious that Maddie could never match her in that aspect of performance. But sex appeal could only take you so far in the arts.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. When was Emily going to learn to save herself from this humiliation?

* * *

Maddie let the noise of the crowd filter back into her ears as she closed her eyes. Breathing heavily, she felt the cold marble of the floor seep into her back. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to meet a pair of silver ones.

"You know…as cool as bouncing yourself along the ground looks, you got to wonder what it's doing to your body, dearest." Dylan said lightly, extending a hand to hoist her up.

"I'm not doing any harm…I don't think." She answered, getting her bearings. "I'm hungry."

"You want to get tacos?" The blond boy asked solicitously, trying in vain to disperse the crowd.

"Yeah, let me get my cardigan. I think Adam had it…" Turning around, she came face to face with Emily. Rolling her eyes, Maddie made to leave when the blonde grabbed her arm and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

Maddie stiffened and wrenched her arm free from the blonde's grasp and hurriedly pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the calls of her friends. Connie frowned as her roommate ran out of the room, wiping her face of…_tears_? She was about to run after her when a more aggravating situation happened.

There was a hand on Adam's arm that belonged to the skanky soldier herself.

Emily looked up at the boy with a small smile. "You want to take a walk?" And damn it all to Hell if Adam was too surprised to do anything but nod.

* * *

A rather colorful array of curse words littered the cool night air as their speaker stalked her way down the gravel path. For someone who wanted to be alone, she wasn't making it hard for anyone to find her. But as she was quite caught up in righteous fury and indignation, she had lost sight of those things.

Thankfully, the parking lot was deserted and quiet. Just the way she liked it. Maddie slipped through the cars and walked to the middle of the parking lot where she promptly sat down. It was her way of being close to the city, being surrounded by cars.

Closing her eyes and laying back, Maddie breathed in the scent of cars, gasoline, and concrete. For a brief second, she could almost see the tall skyscrapers of New York and the multitude of people. She could almost hear the noise and bustle of the city. But then it was gone.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. _She thought furiously, squeezing her eyes shut, willing the tears of homesickness to disappear.

"No one's here, you know." She felt a familiar presence lay down next to her. "No one except me."

Maddie turned to see Aaron's profile as he stared up at the starry sky. Her lower lip trembled and before she knew it, she was bawling like a baby in his arms.

* * *

Adam and Emily slowly walked down the walkway, neither of them saying anything. The Ducks had just stared at Adam as he passed them with Emily at his side. He recalled the look of disbelief on Charlie's face and the icy look he had gotten from Julie. And he _really_ remembered the look of dire retribution he had received from Connie.

He was _so_ dead tonight.

"Thanks for coming out with me. I needed to get out of there."

Snapping out of his morbid daze, Adam smiled at her rather awkwardly. "Sure, no problem." His voice suddenly squeaked as she placed her hand in his.

Oh Christ.

The forced smile he gave her was more of a constipated grimace but the poor boy couldn't be held at fault. After all, he was an absolute wreck, what with completely shot nerves from walking around with a pretty girl and the contemplation of his grisly death in the foreseeable future by a pair of tiny hands.

If he hadn't loved hockey so much, Adam Nathaniel Banks would so have joined the monastery. A life of quiet celibacy had much hidden appeal if one thought about it.

* * *

Averman watched the two feuding students with fascination as they lobbied insults at each other with unerring precision. This was better than cable, it was.

"You have no sense of responsibility, do you? You know this always happens and yet you continue to influence her!" Carmen hissed, her golden eyes almost glowing with fury.

"_Influence_ her? You think I could influence that thick skull of hers? The only reason she went on that dance floor was because she wanted to!" Dylan snarled, his laid-back demeanor completely gone.

"She was completely oblivious about Parker until you _told _her about it!"

"She didn't have to go!"

"Are your parents brother and sister? Because you are, for the lack of other words, absolutely _retarded_!"

"Don't go knocking the less fortunate, Rivera!"

"Oh, shut up! You don't even understand what's going to happen tonight, don't you?"

"Dean Buckley will get laid?" The blond sneered, his grey eyes flashing rebelliously.

Carmen snapped her mouth shut and stared at him coldly. "You know, this is precisely why I despise you, Howard. Even when it's regarding your own best friend…you turn it into a joke. Fine. Maybe you'll understand where I'm coming from when Maddie comes back tonight, broken and miserable from what Emily said – from what she _always_ says. Maybe you'll understand when she stays like that for weeks afterwards. But I think you won't."

Dylan's jaw clenched as he returned her stare relentlessly. Without moving a muscle, he listened to her continue.

"Some people aren't fair weather friends, Howard. And those same people would rather not see their loved ones go through unnecessary hurt. Perhaps it's time to redefine how much your friendship with Maddie really means to you." Carmen said quietly but with such an undertone of furious contempt that it sent shivers down the spine everyone listening. She gave him one last contemptuous glare before she strode out of the common room.

The soccer player remained where he was, his fists clenching and a vein throbbing in his temple. He suddenly looked extremely dangerous and Averman was suddenly reminded of one of those avenging angels from his comic books.

"You okay, man?" Luis spoke up cautiously, as if testing the waters.

Without a word, Dylan suddenly stormed out of the room, a muffled string of curses slicing the air before him.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go make sure he doesn't break something." Luis winced before rushing after his roommate.

"Or someone." Averman cheerfully called after him.

Guy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Shut up, Averman."

* * *

"I thought she might be here."

Charlie just leaned against the door. "She probably needs some time alone if she's as upset as Carmen says she is."

Connie nodded slowly, looking a little disappointed. "It's getting late. Do you want to stay for a little bit?" She asked absently, pulling off her boots.

_And do what?_ The hockey player hastily clamped down on the words escaping from his mouth and gave her a lopsided grin, resolutely not looking at the bare expanse of leg that was shown. "Sure thing, Cons."

Whistling, he stretched out on her bed and frowned when he felt something digging into his side. Reaching down, he pulled out a stuffed purple octopus that was quite the worse for wear. "Yo, Connie! Is this the octopus that I got you like ten years ago?"

She poked her head out from behind her dressing screen. "Hmm? Oh, Mr. Bubbles? Yeah."

"You named him…_Mr. Bubbles_?" Charlie asked slowly, holding the stuffed animal away from him and looking quite aghast. "Out of all the…_Bubbles_?"

"Well, what was I supposed to name him?"

"Him? How do you not know it's a _her_? Call her Octopussy or something!" He snickered at his play on words.

"I was five! I didn't even know there was a difference between boys and girls!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you did."

Connie scowled and threw a pillow right into her friend's face. Smiling when she heard the muffled sound of surprised pain, she hardly expected the oncoming assault of fuzzy tentacles as her captain hurled the octopus right into her own face.

It was a bitter war that ensued. A bitter war, indeed.

But alas, a war always has a victor.

Charlie wheezed as he felt his cheek being ground harder onto the floor. "Connie? Connie? I can't breathe."

"Apologize to Mr. Bubbles."

"What! For – ow! – what?"

"Throwing him. He didn't like it very much."

"You're insane! Ouch! And bony! Ow! Fine! Sorry! I'm sorry! Now let me up!"

Connie grinned triumphantly as she released him. He turned around slowly, gingerly massaging his face. On his right cheek, there was a small, faint scar that made Connie oddly nostalgic.

The seven-year-old versions of Charlie, Connie and Averman had been climbing trees when Connie had announced that she wanted an apple that was on the highest branch. Of course, Charlie had climbed to get it. Right when he had it in his hand, he slipped, smacking his face against the harsh wood of the tree.

Calmly climbing down, he had given the apple to Connie and then promptly ran to get the side of his face cleaned up. She had never thanked him for that apple.

"Charlie?"

He opened his eyes and suddenly realized that Connie was very, very, very, uncomfortably close to him. "Yes?" He was pretty sure his voice didn't squeak.

"Thanks for getting me that apple." And she softly pressed a kiss to the scar.

* * *

How the Hell could she be so relaxed?

Adam wrinkled his nose mutinously as he walked a chattering Emily up to her room. He had been silent and awkward for most of the night, his stomach a churning mass of nerves. He really needed to do something to salvage the situation or his father would kill him for messing this up.

"I had a great time tonight. Thanks so much." Emily said, smiling up at him as they stopped at her door.

She was being polite. Even he hadn't had fun and according to Charlie, he didn't even know the meaning of fun.

"It was my pleasure. Listen…um…are you doing anything next Friday? Because if you weren't, I thought maybe…" Adam awkwardly trailed off. That was his answer to salvaging the situation?

"Pick me up at 7." He blinked. "What? Oh. Alright." He gave her a smile as he turned to go.

"Adam?" He turned around and was met by Emily's lips.

Well, the girl sure knew how to kiss.

* * *

As Aaron carried Maddie up the stairs, he was extremely grateful that she lived on the second floor instead of the fourth. Stopping briefly on the stairs, he was adjusting the girl slightly when the door opened and a boy entered.

Tall with sandy hair and blue eyes, he looked at Aaron with surprise before moving his gaze to the girl thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. He frowned. "Is…is that…_Maddie_?"

Narrowing his eyes, Aaron looked at the boy for a second trying to figure out where he had seen him before. Then it clicked. Adam Banks, sophomore. He was the star center of the damn JV hockey team. Rather quiet and reserved, Adam wasn't one of the more rambunctious players and instead kept his friends limited to the Ducks.

"She's alright, isn't she?" The kid continued to talk, blocking his way. "Here, I know where she lives, I'll take her."

"I think not. It's past your bedtime, kid." Aaron replied brusquely. "You can ask her yourself when she wakes up." And with that, he promptly slammed the staircase door in his face.

Adam set his jaw as he stared at the retreating figure through the window. Maddie had gone out with this guy?

It just went to show…women were the strangest creatures ever made.

* * *

Connie sat on her bed, biting her nails and then looking at the clock. Then repeat.

This repetitious activity allowed her mind to shut down any traitorous thoughts about a certain Captain and focus them on a slightly more pressing problem. Like where her damn roommate was at 12:43 at night.

She nibbled and looked some more.

There was a knock at the door.

So caught up in her nibbling and looking, Connie didn't even notice.

There was a louder knock and a swear word.

That she did notice.

Leaping off the bed, she jerked open the door to meet the handsome face of Aaron West, who had her roommate slung across one of his shoulders. "Come in."

"Thanks." He said quietly, making his way over to Maddie's bed.

Balancing her with one arm, he flung back her covers with the other and carefully placed her on the bed. Deftly slipping her jeans off, he quickly pulled a pair of pajama pants onto her legs and tucked her in. All of this was done in under a minute. Gently brushing her hair from her forehead, he turned to go when he saw Connie watching him. "Hi."

"Hi."

He hesitated slightly before sticking out his hand. "I'm Aaron."

"Connie. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a curfew to catch." He made to go before he stopped and looked at her. "She…she's not really going to want to speak to anyone. If anyone except Carmen asks for her, could you…"

"Yeah." Connie stopped him. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Thanks." Aaron nodded. "Oh…that kid, Dylan Howard. He's okay too."

"Got it."

She closed the door behind him and turned to look at the slumbering face of her roommate. Dried tearstains ran down the soft cheeks and the corners of the plump mouth turned downward in sadness.

* * *

The next day was subdued. As it was Sunday, the Ducks only had a brief practice. The girls didn't show up for breakfast and Dylan was just walking around in a bad mood. Not only that but when the Ducks had heard of Adam's date with Emily, not all of them were happy for him.

Guy shook his head, remembering Connie and Julie's expressions when they had heard about Adam's new girl at lunch. Julie had scowled and got up, leaving the table in a huff. Connie had just sat there in disbelief. She too, had then got up to leave but not before dumping her glass of water in the surprised Adam's face. With a toss of her hair, she stormed out of the silent dining hall without a second glance.

It was obvious that the girls had been filled in on what had happened with Maddie the other night. When Guy went to practice that day, Julie and Connie were already suited up and ready to go. With grim expressions on their faces, the two girls started their laps far ahead of the other boys.

Guy and Fulton exchanged uneasy glances. The whole team knew the unspoken rule.

If the girls weren't happy, they were going to be even more unhappy.

* * *

Adam groaned as he was checked into the boards for the tenth time that practice. It seemed as if Connie was specifically aiming for him. The petite hockey player was viciously checking anybody who got her in her way and god damn it if she didn't somehow manage to actually inflict pain.

Wincing, he skated back to the bench where Charlie and Coach Orion were waiting. Whoever said girls couldn't play hockey had obviously never met Connie Moreau.

Coach Orion gazed at his limping star player and raised his whistle to his lips. With a short blast, he indicated that practice was over.

As he looked at the team, he noticed that they were all in various forms of pain. He then glanced at Connie, who looked fresh as a daisy, albeit a very angry daisy. Julie, too, looked quite calm and collected.

"Practice tomorrow after school, _team_." He snarled, stressing the word.

Julie snorted. Coach Orion gave her a look which she returned. He sighed and looked away first.

"I want everybody back and ready to work tomorrow. Whatever's bothering you right now better be _gone_ by tomorrow. We have the JV/Varsity game in two weeks. Now hit the showers and ice those bruises. You lot smell like a reopened grave and look even worse."

Averman sniffed delicately. "Well, wasn't that lovely?"

"Shut up, Averman." Connie growled, shoving him down as she passed.

"The velvet hammer." Guy snickered to Charlie.

They then found themselves flat on their backs looking up at the rink's ceiling. "Sorry, didn't see you there!" Julie called back over her shoulder waspishly.

"Is it just me or are they in really pissy moods?" Portman asked, staring after the two girls warily.

Russ rolled his eyes. "No shit."

"How much do you want to bet that it's hormonal?" Goldberg said, looking disgusted.

* * *

Maddie had told Carmen, Connie, and Julie what Emily had said. She had woken up to the three girls in her room and knew there was no point in denying anything. Carmen had just nodded, not really being surprised while Julie looked shocked and Connie looked furious.

When they left, Maddie had rolled out of bed, grabbed her ballet shoes and immediately left to take a walk. As she walked in the brisk November air, her mind cleared and she was able to feel a little better.

Sitting down by the lake, she gazed at the ripples in the water when she felt someone watching her. Looking up, she came face to face with Ken Wu.

"Hey, Maddie" Ken said, taking a seat next to Maddie.

"Hi."

"So how are you?"

"Okay."

"I'm glad to hear that. How's ballet coming along?"

"Good."

"That's good. Didn't see you at breakfast or lunch today." Ken plowed on, ignoring the one word answers that she was giving him.

"Wasn't hungry." Maddie mumbled, crumbling a leaf in her hands.

Ken sighed and decided to hell with it. "What did Emily say?"

She shrugged, still looking down at her hands.

"Let me guess…racial slur?"

Maddie jerked her head up and looked at him in surprise.

Ken gave a dry chuckle. "You're not the only Asian here, Maddie. I've had a lot of things thrown in my face too."

"The basic gist was that I didn't belong here, among other things. That the only reason Eden Hall recruited me was because they needed to fill a quota." She said icily.

"How original. Funny how those were the exact words that Varsity said to me." Ken sniffed. "Maddie, no offense, but I never thought you were the type to get all worked up over stuff like this."

She gave a weak smile. "I'm not. It's just that…she's put me through so much shit. Ever since I met her. Of course, I was the only Asian in that ballet class. It got better after I met Dylan and I started talking to the other kids but I don't think I could have survived by myself. She made my life miserable."

"Maddie, babe, I know how you feel. The Ducks were all that got me through freshman year. But think about it this way. These kids may be rich but some of them have never left Minnesota." He paused. "You and I are both from big cities. San Francisco has a huge Asian population and New York City is in a league all by itself. We're not as sheltered as these kids."

"I miss New York so much. I feel like a freak here sometimes. Like a caged oddity." Maddie whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I understand that seeing Asian people isn't that common here in Minnesota but I can't help being upset. Upset that I came here, upset that I'm Asian, and upset that I have to work so hard to prove myself. Upset that I rely so much on New York."

Ken sighed in sympathy. "Maddie, I think you'll be fine. You have the girls who love you for who you are. You have the rest of the Ducks. Besides, not all of the rich Minnesota population thinks the way Emily Parker does."

Maddie nodded, wiping away some stray tears. Ken took this as incentive to continue.

"I mean, Dylan is white. He's rich and popular. By stereotypes, he should be the biggest snob ever. But he worships the ground you walk on. Aaron West is another example. Rich, white and popular. Regular bigot material, right? But he went out with you. I've seen the way he takes care of you. He doesn't care about what your nationality is."

Ken hesitated for a second before continuing.

"Adam likes you too, you know. He was the only one of the Ducks who actually belonged at Eden Hall. But he gave all that prestige up just to be with us. Maddie, Adam doesn't care either. He loves you. We all do. As long as we're here, you'll be ok."

Maddie turned to him with tears streaming down her face. Reaching over, she gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Ken. It means a lot." She whispered.

"No problem, Maddie. You'll be okay, I mean it. Show Eden Hall what you can do and this school will never be the same again." Ken replied, returning the hug.

* * *

The late afternoon sunlight was streaming through the windows as Maddie practiced her routine for the Winter Ballet. The music playing softly, the girl was lost in her own private world.

Coming to a finish, she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of soft clapping. Turning around, she saw Carmen leaning against the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm feeling better."

"I know."

"Thanks. You know. For everything."

"Don't worry about it."

"Can I get a hug?"

Carmen let out a laugh and swept the taller girl into a tight hug. "You're ridiculous."

"I try." Her friend answered cheekily before turning her eyes once again to the door. "Hey, Dylan."

The boy stepped into the room, steely grey eyes locked on Carmen's stiffening figure. "Connie's looking for you, Maggot."

"Oh. Okay then." She blinked before gathering all her belongings and heading for the door.

"Mads?" Maddie turned to look at Dylan questioningly. He looked at her fondly for a moment before giving her nose a gentle tap. "Nothing. Get outta here, kiddo." She gave him a brilliant smile as she skipped away.

Carmen also made to leave when he suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "Let go of me!"

"Not until we get some things clear." Dylan said, his eyes burning with an intensity that she had rarely seen. "You seem to think that I don't place much value in Maddie. That I'm a…what was it you called me? A fair weather friend? Well, I've got news for you. I'm not going anywhere." He finished, jutting his chin out pugnaciously.

"Of course you're not."

Dylan blinked. That wasn't expected.

The blonde scowled up at him, yanking futilely on her arm still in his iron grasp. "You're obviously not going anywhere. I'm not that lucky. You're like a parasite that no amount of antibiotics can get rid of."

"Oh. Yes. Well…just so we're clear that I adore Maddie." He answered after a pause of indignant confusion. "And that I'm the Bonnie to her Clyde. And that I consider her a cut above the rest of the imbeciles in this school. Except for you. Which brings me to my next issue…what are you doing this Friday?"

* * *

"You _like_ him?"

"Yes, Maddie. I _like _him."

"As in Charlie? Charlie Conway?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Just making sure we're on the same page." Maddie paused. She looked over at her roommate. "What are you going to do?"

The brunette just sighed bitterly. "I don't know. Wallow in the pangs of unrequited love?"

"I don't even know what that _means_."

Connie rolled her eyes. "I have no clue what's going on. This whole thing has gotten out of control. I've been grouchy and irritable, not to mention completely brutal during hockey practice. He's worse than my period."

* * *

Charlie looked at Adam and then at Connie. And then he looked at him again. "You want me to what?"

"Just ask her out, Charlie." Adam groaned, giving him a shove in her direction. "You're worse than a five year old!"

"Eat shit, Banks!" His best friend hissed defensively. "You like men – hi, Connie. Lovely day, isn't it?"

She stared at him coldly. "No."

Adam eyed her apprehensively. Why she was so upset with him going out with Emily he didn't know, but what he did know was that Connie scared the life out of him when she was this angry.

Correction. Connie scared the life out of _everyone_ when she was this angry.

Charlie pursed his lips. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Want to take a walk?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

"Why not?" Charlie started to get a little annoyed.

"Because I'm busy. I'm in the _middle_ of a conversation here."

"Doesn't look like it. Maddie's asleep." Charlie pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

By this time, most of the Ducks had gathered in the common room and were watching the inevitable fight between Connie and Charlie with interest.

"Oh, so now I'm a bitch? Real nice, Conway."

"You are! I just wanted to talk to you and you're basically on your way to ripping my balls off! You've been bitchy to everyone the whole day! Dumping water on Banksie and checking him every chance you get!"

"_Don't_ bring me into this!" Adam's eyes widened in alarm as he edged away.

"You think you can walk around, doing and saying whatever the Hell you want, don't you, Conway?" Connie snapped, standing up. "Well, I'm sick of it. Don't forget I saw your entire collection of Sesame Street underwear…in the _fifth grade_."

"Hey, you promised you'd never bring that up!" Charlie hissed indignantly. "See? Bitchy!"

"You're infuriating!"

"Me? I just came over to ask you out because you've been dancing the conga naked around my head and _I'm_ infuriating?"

He then realized what he said. "Ah. Well. This is awkward."

Adam and Maddie, who were gazing up at the two with mouths open, simultaneously groaned from their first row seats.

"I think I'm going to go…over there." Charlie babbled, nodding his head at erratic intervals.

Connie stared at him. "Charlie…"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

There was a small smile playing around her lips. "So I was naked, huh?" And then, she kissed him.

* * *

Adam and Maddie sat there, watching the two suck face like there was no tomorrow. Maddie felt a pressure on the other side of her.

"Popcorn?" Averman asked, his eyes glued to the couple as well.

"Thanks." She said, accepting the bowl before passing it to Adam.

"This is kind of gross." Goldberg plucked the bowl from the boy's hands, smacking the other's hands away.

"Yeah, when are they going to breathe?" Fulton wrinkled his nose.

Adam frowned. "You don't think they're going to…"

"_do_ it…"

"right now…"

"are they?"

The assembled party looked at each other.

"I'm gone." Maddie said, running out of the room.

"Right behind you, Maddie!" Averman yelled, following her.

* * *

They were in quite a compromising position. Connie still had her legs wrapped around Charlie's waist and he still had her in his arms. And it didn't feel as if he was going to let her go anytime soon.

"Hi." She murmured, touching his cheek.

"Hi." He whispered. "So…you feel like going out with me?"

"I suppose." Connie said, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"Sorry for calling you a bitch."

"Sorry for being a bitch."

"It's okay."

"I should apologize to Adam."

"He's a big boy. He'll live. I think I deserve more of an apology."

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. I'll buy you better underwear." And with that, she suddenly sprinted out of the room, leaving only the slight echo of her laughter behind.

* * *

Life has been HELL. School sucks. You guys are nice. You leave reviews. Which make me happy. I love you.

Expect more frequent updates, kiddies!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks._

– _Chapter Five –_

* * *

There was so much pressure to be beautiful.

A perfectly blue eye opened wider as a coat of mascara was applied to its lashes. Emily Parker needed to look even better than usual as it was the first public day of being Adam Banks' girlfriend.

She then frowned, the action marring her pretty face. Well, okay. So he wasn't her boyfriend yet. But he was obviously planning on it as he had asked her out. He wasn't the type to ask girls out on random dates. And besides, this was just a technicality.

Because if Emily wanted Adam, Adam was hers. She always got her way.

* * *

Maddie scowled at her lab partner.

To his credit, he was doing a marvelous job of ignoring her. Their lab involved a Bunsen burner and Adam was fully aware that Maddie and fire did not go well together. Unfortunately, she didn't like his reasoning very much.

"So I'm just supposed to sit here?"

"Yes."

There was a second or two of silence before Maddie lost her patience. "Oh, come on! Let me do something! I'm so bored!"

"You _are_ doing something. You're providing moral support." The boy answered patiently as he adjusted the burner.

"You're an ass, Banks." She snapped, hopping down from the counter.

He nodded absently. "That's nice."

* * *

Oddly enough, on the other side of the room, Portman was also scowling at his lab partner.

"Listen, I know what I'm doing, alright? If you don't remember, I have better grades than you." He practically snarled.

Emily stiffened as she returned his glare. "Whatever. Do this lab yourself then!" With that, she spun on her heel and left.

Portman never dipped into any delusions that he was romantic or a gentleman. Therefore he felt perfectly at ease with the word that slipped out of his mouth after her departure.

"Cunt."

* * *

Adam felt an arm wrap around his waist and a pair of lips kiss his earlobe. He turned and saw Emily.

"Hi. Portman's being absolutely impossible and I just simply can't reason with him! Anyway, I was wondering if I could work with you instead." She said sweetly, tracing a design on his wrist with her finger.

"Uh yeah, sure. As long as it's okay with Maddie…" Adam said, turning to look for her. He then realized that Maddie was already skipping over to Portman, her safety goggles swinging gaily from her hand.

"Well, she's gone." Emily said, causing him to look back at her. She smiled and handed him a pen. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

Connie looked up from her lab when she heard a shout. Glancing over at Portman's table, she noticed that Portman was laughing at the ball of fire Maddie was holding.

A ball of what?

"Oh my." She breathed as she dropped her pen and leapt over her table. However, Adam, with his stupid, longer legs, beat her to her roommate and had tossed the burning ball…thing into the sink and was now examining her hand.

"Maddie! Maddie…is she okay?" Connie directed her question to Adam as Maddie was too busy staring aghast at the smoldering ruins of her lab book.

Adam gently prodded the small burn and nodded. "I think she'll be fine. Maddie? Maddie!"

"That was my lab book." The girl whispered despairingly. "That was my _third_ lab book. Mr. Dobbins is going to _mutilate_ me."

Connie rolled her eyes. "It's okay. Ken has an extra one. I'm sure he won't mind giving it to you." She then remembered Portman and turned around. He was still laughing, flailing his arms in imitation of Maddie. "He finds this funny." She stated in disbelief.

"Well…" Maddie smiled impishly, the promise of a new book restoring her to her old self. "It kind of is if you think about it." The corner of Adam's mouth twitched at her words.

Connie glared at him witheringly. "You too?"

He swiftly swallowed his smile and shook his head. "No. Not funny at all."

She snorted and started to walk back to her own table. But for some strange reason, on the way, her arm gave an involuntary twitch and swung – of its own accord, mind you – right into Portman's stomach. Dead center.

* * *

"That's just _weird_, dude." Russ shook his head at the sight of Eden Hall's latest couple.

Connie and Charlie as a couple had caused quite a sensation which the Ducks didn't quite know how to react to. The rest of the school seemed to take it in stride but the Ducks…well, they were like family! It was like committing incest!

Luis gagged and stuck a finger in his mouth when Charlie leaned over for a kiss. Guy had to admit that he privately agreed with the other's opinion. It was sickening how Charlie and Connie were at each other's throats one second and then all over each other the next.

"Hey, where's Banksie?" Charlie asked, pulling Connie onto his lap.

Averman smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Emily Parker."

The effect was immediate as Maddie choked on her water, Carmen's pencil snapped in half, Julie dropped her sandwich and Connie crushed her can of soda. It was obvious what the girls thought of Adam's new relationship.

* * *

Adam surveyed himself in the mirror fretfully that Friday night. He looked calm. He looked poised. He looked…like he was going to throw up.

Connie smiled at him as she reached up to fix his collar. "You look very nice, dear."

"Really? I think he looks stupid." Charlie called from his bed. He was then subjected to two withering glares.

"I should go. I said I would pick her up at seven." Adam said nervously.

"Relax, Adam. It's just a date. Try to have fun but watch out for her fangs. They're lethal." Connie advised sweetly, before pushing him out the door and shutting it in his face.

"She has fangs?" He almost whimpered.

* * *

"I want a baby."

"A little forward, don't you think?" Aaron raised an eyebrow as they walked down the street. "The least you could do is take me to dinner, buy me a couple of drinks, put a rock on my finger and then ask me to impregnate you."

"I don't want to _have_ one. I just want one. You know, for a couple hours? Then I can return it when I don't want it anymore." Maddie explained, winking at a little boy.

"You're a cradle robber." Her ex-boyfriend shook his head as he watched the little boy giggle at Maddie before running off towards his mother.

"We can't all be perfect." She shrugged nonchalantly before suddenly turning to Aaron. "Why'd you bring me out tonight?"

"Since when do I need a reason?"

"Since now."

"I just thought you might like some time away from Eden Hall…with me. You know, so I could see how you were."

"You talked to Carmen, didn't you? I'm _fine_. I don't know how many times I have to say that."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure. Besides, I missed you."

Maddie stopped walking. Aaron looked over at her and frowned. "What?"

"You're too good for this world. I don't know why half the school is scared of you." She beamed, looking up at him adoringly.

"Well, the other half of the school thinks I am the epitome of asshole so I think I prefer the scared half. You know, this nice act is only for you, you should feel special." Aaron said, bending down so she could get on his back. "Where to?"

"Ice cream. I'm paying." Maddie grinned, pointing the way.

* * *

Adam was surprised. He hadn't fumbled once during the night and had actually made some sense while talking. He was slightly uncomfortable with the way Emily was eyeing him, however. It made him feel like a wounded gazelle that was about to be devoured by a lion.

"Let's get some ice cream." Emily said, taking his hand.

As they crossed the street towards the ice cream parlor, Adam saw two figures emerge from inside. One of them threw back her head and laughed and upon hearing that unmistakable giggle, he knew immediately who they were.

"Maddie?"

The girl turned around, the laughter dying on her lips. "Oh. Hi, Adam. Emily." She nodded at the two of them. "What are you guys up to?"

"Going to get some ice cream. You?" Adam tried to ignore Emily's persistent tugs on his hand.

"We were just leaving. See you around." And with that, Aaron pushed Maddie down the street.

Emily frowned slightly. "I thought they broke up."

"They did." He answered shortly before his phone rang.

"Here, I'll go get us some ice cream. That way you can take your phone call." Emily suggested, kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

Adam nodded, looking at his phone. It was Maddie.

"Hello?"

"Mary, darling! I was just going to say something before I was so rudely pulled away."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Now dear, I know that when a boy likes a girl, there are certain ways to express their mutual affection for each other. Oh, this is so hard for me, my little boy is growing up! What I'm trying to say is even in the heat of the moment, don't forget about…._erection protection_!"

Face flaming, Adam snapped the phone shut.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked, walking up to him with two cups of ice cream.

"It's fine." He said hurriedly, accepting the cup.

"Alright. I got you chocolate."

Adam inwardly groaned. He hated chocolate.

"Adam, for the last time! Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just fine." He said quickly, smiling at her.

Satisfied, Emily pulled him out of the store to continue their night.

* * *

Julie looked over at Scooter. The two were in his room and were taking advantage of some alone time. Scooter's roommate, Aaron, had taken Maddie out for the night and so they had the whole room to themselves.

"Scooter?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"It's mutual." And with that, the two settled down to watch the movie, enjoying the other's company.

* * *

Carmen flipped through the cookbook disinterestedly. She, Goldberg, Dwayne, Guy and Fulton had gotten permission to use the school kitchens for their nutrition class. Their assignment was to bake some sort of low-calorie dessert. Of all the stupid assignments-

She snapped the book shut and surveyed the kitchen. It was a mess. Goldberg was raiding the fridge and Dwayne was looking at a spatula in confusion. Bored by throwing eggs out the window, Guy and Fulton now had pots on their heads and were smoking imaginary joints.

"Hey, look! We're _potheads_!" The two giggled.

Raising her eyebrow, she quickly checked to make sure she had the number to a catering company in her phone.

* * *

"No! Fulton! You can't put plastic in the stove!" Goldberg yelled, rushing to take out the semi-melted container.

"How was I supposed to know?" The boy snapped back, who was clearly wishing that he had chosen a different elective.

"It's common sense, buddy." Guy drawled, from his place at the counter.

Fulton sneered at him. "Well, why isn't your common sense helping you?"

"My pie is done, man." Guy answered, pointing to a lopsided and slightly burnt apple pie.

"It looks like it went through hell and back. Dwayne, you're done too?" Fulton asked, slightly put out.

"Yessiree! I made flan. Quite a lot of flan." The cowboy said cheerfully said, indicating several large, neatly wrapped containers. His eyes then grew wide at the sight of Goldberg's work station. "My lord."

Guy felt his mouth drop. "What is it?"

"Dark chocolate ganache with a raspberry caramel sauce and some Chardonnay for flavor. Oh and some fresh mint leaves for garnish." Goldberg answered absently, finishing his creations.

Fulton sullenly threw a chunk of icing in the center of his lemon cake. It looked like an explosion had taken place within the pan. All lumpy and disfigured with a mound of icing in the middle, the cake looked like an erupted volcano.

"I think it looks cool." He said, daring anyone to say otherwise.

"Well, it _is_ different." Carmen offered, removing her tray from the refrigerator. Guy frowned as he took in her project. "Car…you made Jell-O?"

* * *

Charlie absently traced patterns on Connie's back, barely hearing her voice. Giving an exasperated sigh, she flipped around to look at him.

Connie was in Charlie and Adam's room, trying to get Charlie ready for his math test the next day and failing miserably.

"_You_ have a math test tomorrow and Maddie's not in your class this term. Why don't you pay attention to what I'm trying to teach you?" She scolded, smacking his hands away with a calculator.

"You're more interesting."

"I'm sure Mr. Cohen will love that."

"He can't help it that you're prettier than him." He mumbled, starting to kiss her neck.

"That's sweet, Charlie, but we need to work."

"In a second."

"That's what you said an _hour_ ago!"

"Hey, relax. I'll do fine."

"Charlie, if you don't get a B, Coach will bench you. And you have no idea what's going on in the class!"

Charlie sighed and got up. "Jesus Christ, Cons. I told you I would study. Isn't that enough?" He snapped, looking a little annoyed.

Connie sat up and fixed him with a steely glare. "No! I've grown up with you, Charlie Conway, and I _know_ you. You usually study five minutes before the test and then you scrape through with barely a point to spare!"

"But that's just it! I _do_ scrape through!"

"Tell that to Orion!"

"What does he have to do with anything? Why are you getting on my case anyway?"

"Because I don't want you benched or starting a fight with Orion all over again! Last year, you did and you and Fulton just took off! Fulton came back the next day but you didn't." Connie paused as her eyes grew anguished. "It took Hans to make you come back, Charlie. Hans had to die to make you come back." She said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie's voice had gotten dangerously quiet.

She turned to the window. "I don't want you in trouble, Charlie. It hurt last year. It hurt all of us when you left. We needed you. _I_ needed you. If you leave this year, who's going to make you come back?"

He immediately felt remorseful and gathered her into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, Cons. I'll be right here. Always."

Her voice came out muffled from his chest. "I know…Did you notice ever since we started going out, we've been fighting more than usual? Is this normal? Guy and I never fought. He always agreed with what I said."

"I fought with Linda. She took offense to a lot of things I said." Charlie grinned as he pulled her onto his bed.

A few minutes later, the two were interrupted by a slight cough from the door.

"Ever heard of knocking, Banks?" His roommate grunted sourly.

"I did. Eight times. And besides, it's my room, too!" Adam said indignantly. "Where am I supposed to study? I have three tests tomorrow!"

"Here, sweetie. Maddie has rehearsal and she won't be back til late. You can study in our room." Connie soothed, getting up and handing him a key.

Adam sighed before accepting the key. Looking over at Connie, he raised an eyebrow.

"Ease up on the neck, Captain."

"What?" Charlie came over to look. "Oh. _I_ did all of that?"

"No. Someone else did." The other boy said sarcastically, grabbing some textbooks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Connie frowned, clutching her neck.

"Look for yourself." Adam snickered, opening the closet mirror. "I'll see you guys later."

Connie ran over and gazed at her neck. It was covered in hickeys. She screamed. "Charlie? Charlie. Oh my god. _Charlie Conway_! I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Her boyfriend just stood there, looking sheepish. "Don't worry about it, Cons. It's fine."

She looked at him, wild-eyed. "Charlie. I'm meeting my grandparents for dinner tomorrow night and I have to wear the _strapless_ dress that my grandmother got me."

"Oh. _Oh…_Shit."

* * *

Adam was on Connie's bed, reading through his history notes when the door opened and an exhausted Maddie slumped in.

Dropping her bag and jacket along the way, she collapsed on her bed with a small groan. "Kill me now, Cons."

He smiled. "Hey, Maddie."

Frowning at the oddly deep voice, the dancer turned her head to face him. She gazed dazedly at him for a full five seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"Connie, did you know you look like Adam?" She mumbled sleepily.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Maddie, I _am_ Adam."

"Well…that's quite confusing."

_And that's it for studying. _He thought wryly as he gently tucked the covers around her sleeping form. He turned off the light and was about to leave when he heard Maddie say something.

"Light…don't like…dark." She nestled into her covers.

"Oh. Right." Looking around, Adam spotted a nightlight near her nightstand. Walking over, he plugged it in for her.

"Thank you." She said this so softly it was obvious that she was more asleep than awake.

He smiled at her fondly. "No problem, Mads. Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks._

– _Chapter Six –_

* * *

Madison Kim let out a squeak and toppled off the bed as the door to room 201 slammed open and Charlie Conway barged in. Tilting his head, he stared at Maddie confusedly. "Mads…what the Hell are you doing on the floor?"

She gingerly sat up. "Oh…like it's my fault. You ever heard of knocking?"

"It's overrated." The hockey player shrugged before looking at the time. "Oh shit! Listen, I have warm-ups in five minutes but I just wanted to give you guys these." He tossed her a clumsily wrapped package before he raced out the door. "There're a present from all of us. See you at the game!"

Maddie blinked and stared at the parcel in her hands.

"Was that Charlie?" Looking up, she saw Carmen leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, he gave us presents." She chirped, holding out the package.

Carmen reached over and took it from her hands. Shaking her head at the haphazard wrapping, she opened it to see three jerseys. Done in the new red, white and black colors of the JV team, each was personalized with a name and a number. The corner of her mouth quirked up at the thoughtful gesture and traced her number gently.

Immediately pulling hers on, Maddie surveyed herself in the mirror. She nodded, satisfied. "I look like a complete and utter dork. I love it." She grinned, looking at the red 71 on her back. "East 71st Street, born and raised. Holler!"

"Oh shut up, Maggot." Dylan walked into the room and caught the jersey that was tossed in his face. "What's this?"

"Your jersey for the JV/Varsity game. It's tacky…you should love it. And it's your number too!" She then frowned at the large 10. "A perfect 10. You know, we should really work on that tremendous ego of yours. It's starting to show in all aspects of your life."

* * *

"Dylan, I'm hungry. Pass me some chips."

"You're going to get fat if you keep on with this whole compulsive eating thing."

"No, I'm not."

"Denial much?"

"Shut up. Give me!"

"No. It's for your own good."

"Dylan!"

"Remember that I have to lift you, Maggot!"

"You can bench twice my weight, _Dipshit_!"

The blond boy scoffed in disbelief. "Oh, great comeback. Real _witty_."

Slinking down into her seat, Carmen pinched the bridge of her nose. This was why Dylan and Maddie adored each other. Their personalities had the combined intellect of a ten year old. Hence, the arguing…and the pushing…and the possessiveness…and the giggling – oh God, the giggling – Carmen jabbed a finger into each temple, trying to block the two out.

And to think…the game hadn't even started yet.

* * *

Adam Banks narrowed his eyes as he skated to center ice.

The Varsity player smirked slightly as he took in his opponent. "Well, well. Banks, right?"

"I didn't know you still played." The sophomore bit out, the memory of their last encounter still fresh in his mind.

Aaron West grinned slightly, still sizing the younger boy up. "I was benched last season for bad behavior." His grin then grew positively feral. "Don't worry, kid. I still got my game."

Adam's jaw set as he braced himself for the puck to drop. Too bad his manners wouldn't allow him to respond to such blatant taunting.

* * *

"Let's go, Aaron! Knock him down! Wait, no! That's Adam, don't knock him down! Ouch! You didn't have to knock him down that hard!"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "You're so dumb, Maddie. This is hockey. Aaron has to knock people down. And if Banks can't take a few hits, he shouldn't be playing."

She scowled at him. "Shut up, Dylan. Aaron can be brutal."

"No shit, the guy's a complete douchebag in real life, I can only imagine what he's like on the ice."

"He is not! Nice save, Jules!"

"He is too! Ay, Charl-ay! Atta boy!"

"He's a complete sweetheart!"

"Yeah, to you because you were the one getting it on with him." He snickered.

"Bad form, sir!"

"Kenny Wu, the Asian sensation! Oh stuff it, you Upper East Side, private school slut. That's one of the reasons why I love you to pieces."

"At least I date one person at a time! You-you-you Henry VIII wannabe! And I love you more. Yo, 53! You got a fat _ass_!"

Carmen leaned against her chair listlessly in the midst of a pounding headache. "You just said that to Julie's boyfriend, dear."

Maddie's eyes widened as Dylan started to laugh."Oh. Oh my."

* * *

"You know, I think we were in a lot more pain last year." Julie said brightly as they collapsed onto the benches after the second period. "A _lot_ more."

"Speak for yourself." Goldberg groaned, gingerly removing his pads. "You're not the one getting pummeled."

Guy paused in the midst of untying his skates to stare at him. "Goldberg…you're like a fucking rock. You stand there and Varsity _tries_ to knock you down. You haven't been _pummeled_."

Shaking her head at Goldberg's indignant sputtering, Connie turned to one of her favorite boys and touched his shoulder gently. "You alright there, babe?"

Adam looked up at her with a start. "Yeah. Just a little sore." He smiled at her, an ugly bruise already forming on his right cheek. Three Varsity players had checked him at one point during the game, and the impact of it had sent his helmet flying off and his face smack dab into the plexi-glass.

"Where's my little sugarplum?" Charlie sang as he waddled towards them, holding a huge pouch of ice in his hands.

Connie raised an eyebrow. "He's talking about you."

Adam tried to grin through his swelling, resulting in an eerie sort of lopsided leer. "Of course he is." He said dryly, accepting the ice pack from his best friend.

"There's my wounded darling boy!" The Captain cooed, patting him on the head. "Let's keep that on there now…so the swelling can go down and you can see and you can score and you can mutilate!" He then turned to look at his smiling girlfriend. "That goes for you too, Moreau!"

"Conway!" They turned to see Orion bellowing at the door. "Conway, get your scrawny ass over here and go over these plays or I'll rip that C off your jersey and make you eat it!"

Charlie blanched slightly. "He really does adore me, you know…deep down inside." He assured them.

"Conway!"

"Coming, sir!"

* * *

"Fulton Reed with the puck, he takes down Labine and Brown while passing the puck back to Robertson…Robertson shoots, he fakes…passing it back to Banks who wraps it around Murphy…ooh! That's got to hurt…Banks is down with a vicious check to the boards. He's ok. Varsity with it. Hillman is headed for the JV zone. Knocked down by Reed and Ducks take possession." Josh Landon commentated, brushing a bead of sweat off his forehead. This was more work than his physics midterm.

"Reed slides it over to Conway. Conway on a breakaway! Only eight seconds left in the game! He gets knocked down. Germaine steals the puck and he's winding up…he shoots…he scores! Ducks win once again, 2-1!"

The stands erupted in cheers. Guy skid to a stop only to be pulled into a crushing hug by Charlie and Fulton. The three childhood friends pounded each other on the back and were soon joined by the rest of the screaming Ducks.

Hugs everywhere, the crowd roared their approval. The Varsity team just slumped in disbelief. Julie looked over at them and shrugged. _Well, sucks to be them,_ she thought, briskly skating toward the melee before she was halted by a huge mass of black and red.

"Hey, Gaffney. You look hot in all those pads." Scooter grinned at her.

"Why, thank you, sir." Julie smiled, reaching up to kiss him. He then smiled at her wickedly.

"By the way…that Asian girl you're friends with? She said that I have a fat ass. Is she right?

"Yes, absolutely!" Portman called over to them, laughing uncontrollably before picking up a shrieking Connie and tossing her over to Fulton.

"Fulton! Portman! Stop! Portman! Whoever it is! Put me – oof! – down! Right now! You two are so dead when I'm on land!"

* * *

"Charlie!"

"Mom!"

"Oh darling, you were wonderful!" Casey Conway squealed, capturing her only son in a huge embrace. "You were absolutely marvelous! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mommy." Charlie beamed at his mother, love shining through his light green eyes. "For everything. I mean it."

"Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything for you." She smiled at him tearfully, remembering a time when he was only up to her waist, clutching a hockey stick and announcing he was going to be the next Wayne Gretzky. Now here he stood, over six feet, and technically a nationally ranked athlete. How quickly time flew by.

She shook her head and grinned. "Bring the team around later and I'll see what I can do to feed you. Now go rescue that girlfriend of yours from those idiots before they hurt her." She called over her shoulder where her husband was waiting.

"Yes, ma'am." Charlie grinned, waving to his stepfather.

* * *

Nearly always the last one out, Adam slowly made his way towards the dorms, trying not to wince at the various bruises that had been inflicted upon his body.

Damn that Aaron West. Damn him right to Hell. How Maddie could have dated a prick like him was a – well, speak of the devil.

He grinned and opened his arms.

Giving a crow of delight, Maddie ran down the path and jumped into the waiting embrace. Spinning her around once, Adam set her down on the ground.

"You know, every time someone spins me around, I remember the Dumbo ride from Disney World. I hated it, his ears were so huge. Damn elephants." She sniffed daintily.

Adam laughed then winced as the bruise on his cheek suddenly flared up. Maddie looked at him in concern and reached out to touch the area gently. "Does it hurt much?"

"No."

"I bet it does."

"I bet it doesn't."

She grinned at him. "It's okay, you know. I won't tell anyone. Just ask Dylan. He comes to me to whine about his injuries all the time. Heaven only knows he doesn't tell his team mates."

"Fine." He conceded defeat. "It hurts like a bitch."

"Told you so. By the way, did I mention how well you played tonight?"

"No."

"Oh. Didn't I?"

"No. You didn't."

"Very well then. You, as in Adam Nathaniel Banks, played extraordinarily well tonight. All that ice and sweat and testosterone really made me want to swoon. It was quite orgasmic."

"You can be quite irritating when you want to be."

"I learned it from Carmen."

He laughed. "You look nice. Is there an occasion?" She had changed out of her game apparel and smoothed her hair into a complicated twist. A black taffeta dress peeked out from underneath an expensive looking coat of emerald green wool. As Adam's gaze traveled down her body, he raised an eyebrow. "Maddie? I don't think they really match." He said, looking at the rather battered pair of Converse sneakers on her feet.

"The other shoes hurt." She pouted, lifting her hand to show a pair of strappy pumps hanging from her fingers.

"Ah. Anyway, you never answered my question."

"Oh. Dylan's parents are taking us out to dinner. They haven't seen me in forever and they miss me _loads. _I'm totally their favorite." She giggled, before blowing him an extravagant kiss. "I'm off, darling! Oh wait."

"What?"

"You meeting Emily tonight?"

"Probably. Why?" Adam asked warily.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say…_no love without the glove_!"

Adam sighed as he stared at her retreating form. _I guess the thought of me and sex is just funny to everyone, _he thought morosely.

* * *

Carmen sighed and played with the straw in her milkshake. She had been looking forward to a quiet night, with only some obscure, convoluted text on the hopelessness of mankind and a wonderful companion named Jack Daniels. And if Jack Daniels wasn't good enough for her, there were two other men in her life: Johnny Walker and Jose Cuervos.

Amazing how quickly plans can change.

The minute she had finished changing, she had been ambushed. Charging straight for her, Portman had thrown her over his shoulder and marched out the door, ignoring her curses. Julie had found out she was staying in her room and decided that it wouldn't do for her to waste away a perfectly good Saturday night. Hence, sending Portman to "get" her.

The corner of her lip curled as she gazed at herself. Her hair was a mess, the sweats she was wearing weren't very flattering, her glasses kept on falling down and she had no shoes.

That's right.

So caught up in hauling her ass to the diner, Portman had forgotten to bring her shoes.

"You don't look like you're having too much fun." Turning around, Carmen saw Casey Conway smiling at her. The protest died on her lips as Casey laughed at her knowingly, her twinkling light green eyes, identical to Charlie's. "So, who brought you? I'm well versed in the ways of these boys. Action first, thought later."

"Portman." Carmen grunted. "It's fine, though. My milkshake was good." She offered halfheartedly.

"I bet it is." A sharp, minty smell drafted into her senses and the warning hairs on the back of her neck prickled. True enough, Dylan Howard plopped into the seat next to her and leered at her. "So tell me…how good _exactly_ is your milkshake?"

Carmen's fist clenched.

Sensing danger, Casey quickly intervened. Nonetheless looking fondly at the blond, she flapped him over to Charlie's direction. "Get moving, you!"

"Casey, baby! Come on!" He whined, nonetheless moving. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Yes, dear. Which is why you and the rest of the soccer team will be dining here sometime this week, right?" She smiled at the irrepressible blond and turned to Carmen. "Well, Carmen…that _is _your name, isn't it? A beautiful name, I've always loved the opera. Anyway, I happen to have an extra pair of flip-flops in the back. You look about a size six. What do you say?"

Carmen's eyes widened. "That would be _wonderful_." She breathed, almost salivating at the prospect of freedom.

"Of course, darling. Here they are. Go get some rest. You look like you need it." And with a parting wink, Casey left to clean up after Fulton's spill.

A pair of grey eyes watched her slip out of Mickey's Dining Car longingly.

"Dylan!"

He turned around with a start. "Sorry about that, what?"

* * *

"Fucking shit!" Aaron cursed, slamming on his brakes. As the car slipped on the slippery road, Maddie felt herself lurch to the side and hit the window hard.

He turned to her hurriedly. "You okay?"

Scowling at the uselessness of seatbelts, she nodded, still rubbing her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit my head a little. What's going on? Why'd you stop?"

"There was something on the road. It was moving. Maybe a stray cat or something." The older boy muttered, peering out onto the deserted highway.

It was a couple weeks after the JV/Varsity game and Aaron had taken Maddie to City Hall for her project. Ending up spending the whole day in Minneapolis, they were finally driving back to Eden Hall when it had started to rain in sheets, making the roads slippery and dangerous.

"No, it's still there! See? Come on, let's go check it out!" Maddie unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. The bump on her head and the fact that it was pouring rain were forgotten as she ran towards the bundle in the middle of the road.

"No! Maddie! God damn it, her and her short attention span…" Aaron growled, also getting out of the car.

Squinting his eyes against the downpour, he walked closer and saw Maddie crouch down by the bundle. She then scooped the thing into her arms and he was able to see that it was a dog.

At least, it looked like a dog. It was covered in mud and looked emaciated. All in all, it was one of the sorriest excuses for an animal he had ever seen.

"Aaron."

He took one look at her face and immediately backed away.

"No. Absolutely not. No fucking way, Maddie."

"But it's hurt and all alone! And it's fucking storming! It could catch its death in this weather!"

"It already looks half dead!"

"Please, Aaron? It doesn't deserve this!"

"What if it has rabies? Huh? What if it has other diseases?"

"We'll check him out! Please, I'll take good care of him! Let me keep him!"

"Just _where_ are you going to keep him, may I ask? If I recall, there's a _no pet_ policy at Eden Hall!" Aaron snapped, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

Maddie just looked at him, her jeans and jacket a muddy mess. The rain had plastered her hair to her face and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Aaron had always thought she had the perfect face for getting her way. Now he was sure of it as her large, doe eyes stared into his sadly and her pouty lips trembled.

Aaron groaned. Walking over to his car and cursing all the way, he opened the trunk and pulled out an old, ratty, oil stained towel. He handed it to Maddie. "Wrap the mutt in this. I just had the car cleaned."

Obediently bundling the tiny dog up, she was about to enter the car when he stopped her by wrapping a musty blanket around her.

"You're all muddy." He said flatly.

"You know, this is why I went out with you. Thank you." She beamed, stepping up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"You're lucky you're cute." Aaron muttered, slipping into the driver's seat.

"Just think of it as a birthday present." Maddie said calmly.

"Your birthday was in August. It's November."

"Technicality."

Aaron shook his head. "You just concentrate on what you're going to tell Carmen when she finds out."

* * *

Connie poked her head into the common room. Surprisingly only a few of the Ducks were in there. Looking around, she spotted Carmen helping Guy with his Spanish homework and Julie and Luis watching TV. Adam was talking on his cell phone, glancing once in while at the TV screen.

"Hey, guys. Have any of you seen Maddie?"

Luis looked up. "She had to go to City Hall for that history assignment this morning. Aaron took her, I think. She should've been back by now though."

"You're right." Julie frowned as a crack of lightning was heard rip through the night sky.

"That's why I was getting a little worried. I just ran into Aaron like twenty minutes ago and he said she should be back in our dorms." Connie said, looking out the window worriedly.

"Love you too, Mom." Adam hung up his phone. "Maybe she is in your room."

"I just came from there!" Connie said, looking exasperated.

Carmen scowled as she got up. "That girl is going to be the death of me."

* * *

"Come on! Aaaaah! No! Just get in the shower!"

When she had gotten back to Eden Hall, Maddie had been able to slip into her dorm room undetected. Leaving her soaking wet clothes to dry by the radiator, she had pulled on an old t-shirt and her rain boots.

Picking up her precious bundle and thanking God that Connie wasn't there, she had proceeded to run to the bathrooms. She locked the door and turned on the shower, hoping to give the dog she held in front of her a bath.

What she hadn't counted on was the fact that the dog had immediately regained its energy upon touching the hot water and began to run around the shower cubicle, effectively soaking Maddie to the bone.

Sighing, she flopped down on the floor of the cubicle, allowing the jet of water to hit her. The frightened puppy was currently cowering in the corner and watching Maddie's every move. She looked glumly at the trembling puppy and held the bottle of shampoo in her hand. _Well, it's not as if I wasn't soaked to begin with,_ she thought wryly.

After a couple minutes, the puppy seemed to gather its courage and slowly walked over to the sitting girl. Sniffing her leg, he allowed himself to be petted.

"Good boy…there we go…" Maddie cooed, squeezing a small amount of shampoo into her hand. Massaging it into the slowly relaxing body of the dog, she proceeded to wash all the mud and dirt off of him, revealing a white coat. Reaching for a towel, she dried the puppy off and smoothed his short fur.

The dog suddenly barked, looking at the bathroom door. Maddie heard a distinct pounding and her heart leapt into her mouth.

_Oh shit._

* * *

"I'm positive I heard her voice in there!" Luis insisted, tugging on Connie's sleeve. She slapped his hands away peevishly and glared at him. "Are you sure this isn't just your excuse to see the girl's bathroom?"

He snorted. "Been there, done that. I'm telling you she's in there!"

"She's back. Her clothes are drying." Carmen showed up with Adam in tow.

"See? I'm telling you! She's in the bathroom!" The Latino boy said triumphantly.

Carmen raised an eyebrow and tried the door. She frowned. "It's locked."

Connie moved next to her. "Maddie? Maddie? Are you in there? Maddie, open up!" She yelled as she pounded on the unyielding wood. "Adam, make yourself useful!"

Obediently, he stepped over, ready to knock it off its antique hinges when the door opened and a drenched Maddie burst out. "Hi, guys!" She panted, giving them a brilliant smile.

Time seemed to stop as the six friends surveyed her.

"What the hell have you been _doing_?" Guy stared at her, eyeing her wet hair, flushed cheeks and overall waterlogged appearance.

Connie shook her head, words not even being able to come out of her mouth.

Luis had no qualms about her wetness. "Nice underwear, Mads." He grinned, nodding his head towards her lingerie of turquoise lace. "You been working out? Ow!" He clutched the side of his head where Adam had cuffed him and returned the other boy's withering glare with his own.

"Guy asked a good question. What _have _you been doing?" Adam unzipped his sweatshirt and handed it to her.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked, giving him a suspicious glance.

"Cause you're practically naked, _dear_. Now put it on." He yanked the article of clothing securely around her body.

Connie smirked. "It's also because he's _very_ uncomfortable with the uncovered female body."

Eyes opening incredulously, Maddie gave a snort of disbelief. "Please, we've all seen naked women before. I mean, you're fifteen year old hormone loaded boys and you mean to tell me you've never watched porn?"

Carmen wasn't so easily distracted as the blushing boys. "Maddie. Move."

"What? Why?" She asked nervously, backing against the door.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Um…taking a shower?"

"In rain boots and a t-shirt?"

"I was cold?"

"You do realize that I can always tell when you're lying?"

"Who said I'm lying?"

"You're an awful liar."

"Car…go away."

"I need to use the _bathroom._"

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Uh…well…um…oh…because…because…it's…it's…uh…it's flooded! Yes, loads of water everywhere!"

"The shower?"

"Yes."

"I just need to wash my hands."

"But I told you the sinks are flooded!"

"I thought you said the showers are flooded."

"You really _are_ an awful liar." Julie breathed, looking at Maddie in amusement.

Just then there was a small "ruff!"

Connie's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"It came from in there." Guy said, pointing towards the bathroom.

"That's it. Move. Now." Carmen pushed past her and went in, Connie and Julie following close behind.

Maddie glared at Guy balefully. "Snitch." She muttered, slumping down against the wall.

Moments later, the three girls came out looking quite resigned. The little puppy trundled out after them and ran to Maddie, wagging his tail furiously. Scooping it up in her arms, she turned around to face the stunned boys and the exasperated girls.

"So…can I keep him?"

"I need aspirin." Carmen muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"Aren't you the cutest little puppy in the world? Yes, you are! My precious!" Maddie cooed , giggling as the puppy ran back into her lap.

She was sitting on her bed and was playing with her dog while the rest had gone off on various errands to make her happy. As she was everyone's little darling, she was rather spoiled, if one thought about it.

Adam gazed at her in amusement from Connie's bed. "You're a big baby, did you know that? Fifteen going on six."

"Ok." Maddie answered absently, her attention still focused on her new friend. "You know dogs, right? What kind is he?"

"Beagle, I think. Looks almost purebred. But then again, I could be wrong."

"Beagle, you say? Well, Bagel, my dear," She beamed, still gazing in rapture at her new found love. "Welcome to Eden Hall. That's Adam. He's not as important as Connie. You know why? Because Connie will be feeding you!"

Adam rolled his eyes and got up when he saw Carmen walk into the room. Seating herself in his vacated spot, she gave him a tired smile of thanks. "You can keep him. I've arranged it with Dean Buckley." She said, watching the puppy scamper into Adam's lap.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied, with a shudder, before turning to Maddie. "Anyway, you're going to be charged an extra couple hundred dollars in your bill. I've already discussed it with your father, he's agreed. You're also going to have to personally take care of him. That includes all medical problems, food, etc."

"Done!" She chirped.

"You're also going to have to upgrade Dean Buckley's office computer and reboot his Internet connection or something like that."

Maddie looked at her startled.

"Who knows what goes on through that man's mind." Carmen sniffed.

The dancer smiled sleepily, her eyes drooping shut. "I think he's adorable."

"You would."

Maddie smiled as Bagel scampered over to her. "Thanks, Car."

"Anytime." Carmen smiled at her gently and turned to Adam with a mischievous smile. "I didn't know you had a six pack." She said slyly, noticing the tightness of his inner shirt.

"Why, of course, Car!" Connie snickered, coming into the room with several containers of food. "How could you not know? He has a whole fan club devoted to him."

"How much to join?"

"Alright!" Adam cut in, his face stoplight red. "You've made your point. Good night, Car."

She laughed, the sound lighting up her beautiful face. "Good night, Adam. Night, Connie."

"Night!" Connie grinned at her before turning to Adam. "You're going to catch your death running around in just that." She frowned fretfully.

"I gave my sweatshirt to Maddie, remember?"

"Yes, well…"

Adam grinned.

He loved Connie, he really did. The two of them had a special bond that had started in Peewees. He had never harassed her personally as the other Hawks did and had always distracted them in his quiet way when their taunts had gotten too close for comfort. Connie had never forgotten that.

Then when they started playing on the same team, the two had easily become friends. Always being surrounded by boisterous boys, Connie welcomed the gentle, respectful nature of the new kid. It was strange how they had never had any attraction for each other in their relationship and even stranger was that both of them knew that they never would. Their love was the definition of platonic.

She smiled. Adam was too sweet for his own good. There was a type of innocence about him that put everyone at ease. "Go get some rest, dear." She advised, pushing him out the door.

He obediently bent down to kiss her cheek. Straightening up, he grinned at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Night…midget!"

Connie scowled. Mindless of the rest of the girls in her hallway staring at the muscular hockey player sprint past them, she threw her shoe at his retreating form.

"Attention whore!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks are not my own. 'Tis a most unfortunate circumstance, indeed_.

– _Chapter Seven –_

* * *

There was something digging into his side.

Charlie winced as he tried to get comfortable in the packed theatre. It was the night of the Eden Hall Winter Showcase and all the Ducks had come to see Maddie and Dylan perform. They hadn't counted on there being so many people, however. The whole auditorium was as crowded as the stands during the JV/Varsity games.

"Dylan's been dancing since he was eight! And apparently, he's really good." Connie exclaimed, leafing through her program.

Her boyfriend shrugged. "He still has to wear tights."

"Oh hush." She mumbled, looking around the theatre. "I wish we could have all sat together. It's our last night before everyone leaves for Christmas break."

"Who knew it would be this packed?" Charlie muttered, accidentally jabbing the elderly woman next to him. He smiled at her sheepishly when she glared at him. "Ma'am."

* * *

"Adam!"

Turning around at the sound of his name, he saw a young girl running towards him, arms outstretched. She had his dark blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes but that was about it. He knew that their personalities were nothing alike.

"Angie!" A huge smile spread across his face as he picked her up and gave her a hug. She clutched at him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder.

Once finally out of his embrace, twelve year old Angela Banks looked up at Adam and smiled at him sweetly. "I missed you, brother dearest."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He asked suspiciously, well versed in her ways.

"If you make me sit next to Dad, there will be murder tonight."

Adam sighed and took her hand. "He really does want what's best for you, you know."

A most unladylike snort erupted from her nostrils. Adam was appalled. "Oh please, I'm willing to bet he spent the month after I was born trying to figure out if there was a loophole in my birth certificate."

It was common knowledge that Angela Banks did not get along with her father. While Adam and his older brother, Andrew, had been obedient to their father's wishes and been moderately mild mannered and respectful, Angie was another story.

Underneath the quiet exterior that was the defining characteristic of the Banks family, there was the burning fire of rebellious independence. Unnaturally cynical and reserved, she was quite possibly smarter than her father, which of course, gave Philip Banks the mother of all migraines.

Most people assumed that the Banks children were unbelievably shy, which was why they were rarely the first to initiate a conversation. That was only true concerning Adam. His brother, Andrew, was just extremely picky and kept his dry, penetrating wit to close friends.

As for Angie…well, she just didn't like people in general. Adam felt that she held most of Minnesota in contempt…on a good day.

Her parents were a little concerned of her unnatural bitterness and un-childlike behavior. Even at her birthday parties, Angie would slip away from the crowd and they would find her hours later engrossed in a thick book. When chastened for her rude behavior towards her guests, Angie would just sit there with a stony face and unheeding ears.

In the end, their parents had given up after her tenth birthday and now she was allowed her privacy. As her favorite brother, Adam sometimes felt that she was being oppressed in the stifling environment that surrounded the Banks family at every turn.

The only wish of her father's that Angie obeyed without question was to continue with ballet. She had been dancing since she was four and was quite talented. As Mr. Banks liked to say, no member of the Banks was ever bad at anything.

All of his children and Mrs. Banks had just rolled their eyes when hearing this. They knew that she worked her feet til they were raw just as Adam had done with his hockey.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Angie tug on his hand insistently. "Alright, alright! We'll go sit!"

His sister rolled her eyes. He was such a _bitch_.

* * *

Mrs. Martha Buckley shook her head as she saw her husband fairly bursting with pride. "Pomposity doesn't suit you, dear." She whispered, returning her attention to the stage.

Dean Buckley grinned indulgently as the scene changed. "I told you they were good." He muttered smugly as he saw the youngest batch of dancers perform a rather complicated pattern.

"I never argued with you, dear."

"That's Madison over there in white. We got her all the way from New York. Was part of the ABT Pre-College Division. Fought tooth and nail to get her out here, we did." He said knowingly, fully intent on providing background info on every single principle dancer. "And that's Jonathan Howard's boy. He's the starting forward on the soccer team as well, you know."

"Yes, I know. He came over for tea a couple weeks ago. I have known him since he was ten." His wife said dryly.

"Oh. Right."

"You did very well, dear." Martha smiled, patting his arm. "You've made a fine school."

He had, hadn't he? Perfecting the Arts department had been the final step. Now, Eden Hall offered the best in academics, athletics and the arts. Pomposity suited Trevor Buckley just fine.

* * *

"That's the girl I'm going out with."

"She's pretty." His sister's answer was quite noncommittal.

Adam stared at Emily who was performing the Arabian Dance as Coffee. Dressed in a sparkling gold and brown costume, she did look beautiful. He knew that she had wanted the part of the Sugar Plum Fairy but Maddie had managed to secure that spot.

He really didn't see what the problem was. Emily was in a major role and she was performing fantastically. She was clearly one of the best dancers in the ballet and her talent showed. Maybe Maddie had fit the role better, he had reasoned with her.

That hadn't been the best thing to say.

He momentarily forgot about the ballet and thought about their relationship. He liked her. He liked her a lot. And she seemed to like him too. They had been going out almost two months now. They were a regular powerhouse couple. But there were so many topics he had to tread lightly on with her. After all, it only took a sentence to offend her.

And there was the whole problem with her and the girls.

Emily and Maddie hated each other. Enough said.

Carmen didn't like her very much, either. But Carmen didn't really like anyone that much, so the point was moot. What Adam was really concerned about was the fact that Connie and Julie didn't like her.

They _really_ didn't like her.

Julie's icy demeanor rivaled that of an Arctic breeze and Connie's volatile temper that of an erupting volcano. Granted, Emily did her best to spark their ire but still…it rattled.

Adam had always hoped that when he found a girlfriend, she would be loved by all of his teammates.

That hope went right down the drain where Emily was concerned.

Only Ken and Guy managed to be civil to her. Charlie had openly declared war and she was subjected to innocent, yet extremely cutting comments by Russ.

Oh and then there was the slight problem of them thinking she was a nymphomaniac.

Charlie had walked in on them in a rather compromising position a couple weeks ago and true to his fashion, had called the other Ducks to look in. The cry of "Look, Banksie's getting it on! And he's on the bottom!" had rung in his ears for the next two days.

Yet he was glad that Charlie had walked in when he did. Things had been getting intense and he had worried that Emily would…

Adam shuddered.

Who was he kidding?

He had been _terrified_ that Emily would fucking rape him. He just wasn't ready for sex at the moment. Especially not with _her. _He had therefore kept an eye on Emily's wandering hands afterwards and had managed to keep them at bay.

He groaned inwardly. He _really_ wanted to join a monastery.

* * *

Their onstage chemistry was unbelievable and their execution utterly flawless.

She had never seen the ballet performed like this.

Julie felt tears come to her eyes as she watched Dylan lift Maddie effortlessly into the air. Her family went to see the Nutcracker every Christmas so she and her little brother had fairly memorized the ballet. And yet, nothing could have prepared her for a performance of this magnitude that night.

Dylan and Maddie were nothing short of phenomenal and Julie was uncomfortably reminded of the kind of school Eden Hall was. She had always had some problems with such blatant cultivation of elitism.

Scooter leaned over with a slight smile on his face. "You overanalyzing again?"

"Sorry." Her reply was sour.

* * *

Walking out into the entrance hall, Connie immediately let go of Charlie's hand when she saw a familiar figure. With a beaming smile, she rushed towards the younger girl. "Angie!"

"Connie!" The girl wrenched free out of her brother's iron grasp and threw her arms around the brunette. "Adam didn't tell me you were here!"

Charlie laughed as Angie turned to kiss him dutifully on the cheek. "Adam doesn't say a lot of things. How you doing, kiddo?" He grinned at her, ruffling her hair fondly.

"I'm good." She wrinkled her nose as Adam tried to smooth her rumpled hair. "We're waiting for our parents. They saw some friends."

"Weren't Maddie and Dylan amazing?" Connie's eyes were wide. "I knew they were good but I didn't know they were _that_ good."

Adam nodded. "I'll say."

A slight frown on her face as she ran through a mental inventory of her brother's friends, Angie finally conceded defeat. "Who's Maddie and Dylan?"

Connie smiled at her. "The Sugar Plum Fairy and the Nutcracker."

"You _know_ them?" She turned to her brother in surprise. "Wait. Better question. You have _friends_?"

"Nope, not really." Charlie snickered, waggling his eyebrows impudently at his scowling roommate. "They're imaginary."

"Somehow it just happened, Ang." Adam said dryly as Connie laughed. He then noticed that the cast was out and mingling with audience members. "Here, you can meet these imaginary friends of mine. Maddie! Dylan!"

The two poked their heads out of the crowd of well-wishers and immediately began their way over to them. Resplendent in his dove grey costume, Dylan reached them first, a silver filigree crown perched rakishly lopsided on his head and idly twirling his rapier. "Fine evening, ain't it now, lads?"

"Well, looks like someone hit you with the pretty stick." Connie grinned as she hugged him. "You were wonderful, dear."

Preening under the praise, the blond then caught sight of Angie. "Hey, it's mini-Banks! What's poppin', girlie?" He cried gleefully.

Adam blinked. "You _know_ him?"

"We met at that last benefit at the country club." The young girl explained, her eyes narrowing at the beaming soccer player. "I thought your name was Jared."

"It might have been. It varies from night to night." Dylan answered flippantly before wincing in discomfort. "Man, my balls are in Hell right now." He grabbed the crotch of his tights to adjust himself. "Holy fucking shit, I can't wait to be out of this thing."

"Tough luck, man." Charlie looked at him sympathetically. "That's what you get for wearing tights. How do you stand it?"

"Charlie," Adam grit out as he placed a hand over Angie's eyes. "Please don't encourage him. Howard, would you please stop fixing yourself in front of my sister?"

"Oh. Sorry." Dylan absently gave one last tug before squinting into the crowd. "And that would be Rivera. I must be off." And with that, he sprinted away, the flailing rapier giving him a wide berth.

"Where's he going?" Maddie trotted over to them, slightly out of breath from dodging audience members. Her full skirt of pure white tulle billowed out around her legs and a crystal tiara sparkled from her head. She fairly glowed in the rather dim light of the entrance hall.

"Rivera." Charlie swept her into a hug. "Someone did an amazing job tonight!"

"Charlie, put her down!" Connie scolded, looking exasperated. "She looks like she's going to hurl!"

He hastily dropped her and the tottering Maddie was steadied by a smiling Adam. "You were wonderful." She grinned and then caught sight of Angie. "And who's this?" She asked, her interest captured.

"This is Adam's little sister, Angie. Angie, this is Maddie." Connie pulled her forward. "Go on. Talk. Dancer to dancer."

"Dancer? You dance?" The Asian girl beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Angie nodded shyly, slipping her hand into Adam's.

She was spared from further tongue-tied embarrassment by the appearance of her mother.

"Hey, kids! Connie, sweetie, I haven't seen you in forever!" Vivian Banks swept the small girl into a hug before turning to Charlie. "And Charlie, dear, you have a little something on your face. Here, let me-"

"Aw, Mrs. Banks! Come on!" He groaned, trying – and failing – to hold on to his dignity. He hated it when stuff like this happened.

"Don't be silly, dear. You can't walk around with a dirty face. Oh, who's this?" Mrs. Banks had noticed Maddie.

The dancer smiled impishly and stuck out her hand. "I'm Maddie. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Banks."

Mrs. Banks beamed at her. "Why, Adam, I didn't know you had friends!"

"It's been a surprise to all, mother dear." Angie muttered to which Charlie grinned.

"Anyway, you were absolutely wonderful, darling! You practically brought tears to my eyes! How long have you been dancing?"

"About eleven years. I started about the same time as Angie here." The girl answered, her cheeks turning slightly red from the praise.

"Vivian, leave the poor children alone." Philip Banks had made his way over to the group.

And that was their cue to leave.

Connie and Charlie hurriedly greeted the patriarch of the Banks household and disappeared. Adam's father was not on their list of favorite people.

"And who's this?" Mr. Banks peered over at Maddie, who looked quite out of her league.

"This is Adam's friend, Maddie. She was in the ballet!"

"I can see that. You did very well tonight, young lady." Mr. Banks took in her costume before raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know Adam had friends."

Adam resolutely set his jaw.

"Right then, we won't hog you all night, dear, I'm sure you have many admirers. We should get going anyway. Adam, darling, bring Angie to the car, please?" Mrs. Banks chirped, grabbing her husband's arm.

He nodded and then looked over at Maddie with a slight smile. "She's a busy person. Always doing something. Kind of like my brother, Andrew."

Maddie blinked. "How many of there _are_ you?"

"Just us three." Angie answered smoothly, gazing interestedly at a passing woman's hat. "Don't worry, he's not nearly as sexually repressed as Adam."

He glared at his sister. "Angie. You…just shut up."

"Way to go, Banks. That's telling her." Maddie snickered, obviously in league with the other.

"What are you doing?"

Angie turned around to see the Coffee girl in front of them, hands on her hips and a very ugly expression on her face. What was her name again? Something like Kimberly…or maybe Beverly…

"Hey, Emily."

_Close enough_.

Maddie immediately tensed and glared at the brown clad girl. "Well I'm off. Carmen's calling. Good performance, _Emmy darling_."

"Wish I could say the same for you, Kim. Why don't you hurry back to your reject group?" Emily sneered, her eyes flashing.

The attitude didn't faze the other dancer one bit. "You do realize that my _reject_ group is the same group your _boyfriend_ hangs out in, right?"

Emily's blue eyes fairly blazed with hate.

"Right. I didn't think so. Angie, it was nice meeting you. Banks, you're not going to see me til January, have a good holiday." Pointedly ignoring the furious blonde, Maddie pulled the surprised Angie into a hug, and then turned to her brother.

"Travel safe, Mads." He dutifully kissed her on the cheek.

"Later, bitch. Have a great Christmas." She cheerfully saluted the blonde before she flounced off towards her admirers.

"What was _that_?" Emily hissed, as she took a step towards her boyfriend.

Adam frowned at her. "What was what?"

"You just _kissed_ her."

"It was only on the cheek. And besides, I kiss Connie and Julie too."

"It's not the same!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"You were fantastic tonight."

"Don't change the subject, Adam!"

"Just telling you that you were."

"I know I was! But that's no reason for you to go hanging out with that sort of _trash_!"

Adam froze, suddenly going back to his times as a Hawk and then a Varsity player. He straightened up to his towering 6'2" frame and glared down at Emily. She looked back at him just as determinedly, knowing she had touched a nerve.

He grabbed his sister's hand and turned to go. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Now I'm going to walk my sister - who I'll introduce you to when you're not so angry - to our car and then I am going to be in my dorm. Come find me once you manage to calm down. If you still feel the need to insult my friends, then tell it to someone who cares." He spat before storming away from her.

* * *

"She's not usually like this."

Angie blinked. "What?"

"Emily. She's not usually like this."

"Oh. Okay."

"Really."

"No offense, but…I don't care."

"Yeah, you wouldn't." Adam muttered, scuffing his shoe along the ground. "I'm just saying that she's…a lot nicer than that. Usually."

"Whatever."

"Angie-"

"Jesus Christ! Does it even matter what I think? If you like the girl, great! If not, dump her and get a new one!"

"Girls aren't sold on trees. I can't just _pick_ one. Besides, I value your opinion."

"Alright, fine, I think the girl's a fucking psycho."

"That wasn't really what I was looking for."

"That's my opinion. But I've only met her once so my opinion may be wrong. Besides, what part of 'I don't _care_' don't you understand? I really don't. I'm not going to tell you who to date."

Adam sighed as they arrived at the parking lot. Sometimes, talking to his sister was futile. "At least Dad likes her."

She jerked to a halt. "What?"

"Dad likes her. He kind of introduced us."

"I _hate _her." Angie announced firmly. "I hate her with a _passion_. That's my opinion."

"What?" Adam cried, becoming quite exasperated with the situation. "You're just saying that because you like to disagree with everything Dad says! That's just stupid!"

"Says the boy dating a girl his father picked out for him." She answered snootily as she got into the grey BMW. "See you tomorrow, brother_ dearest_."

Adam scowled as the car pulled away, showing a set of waving parents and a complacent teenage girl. He needed to start thinking of comebacks. He had been left speechless _way_ too many times lately.

* * *

"_Hey-woah_?"

Connie frowned, wondering what kind of animal made that kind of noise. "Hello? Maddie?"

There was the sound of swallowing and her roommate's happy voice was heard. "_Connie! Merry Christmas!" _

She grinned. "Merry Christmas to you too! I miss you, how was your holiday?"

"_It was really good! Did you guys get my presents?"_

"Yeah, we did! We opened them all together at my house. It's gorgeous, I love it."

"_Oh good! I just got something in the mail today. Who wrapped that thing, it looks like an explosion._"

"Charlie."

"_Figures. What is it?_"

Connie wrinkled her brow. "You know…I have no idea. That was something from the boys. You'll have to ask them."

"_Girl, your booty is so round, I just want to lay you down_!"

She blinked. That wasn't Maddie's voice. "I beg your pardon?"

"_Sorry, that was Dylan. Here, you can talk to him._" There was a slight scuffling sound before the irrepressible blond's voice was heard. "_Yo, Con-nay! I bet you miss me so much."_

"What are you doing in Maddie's house? Better yet, what are you doing in New York?"

"_My family celebrates the holidays in Boston. I got tired of them so I skipped down to Maddie's. The Chinatown bus is a magnificent thing, isn't it? Hey, stop it, Maggot! Let go! I'm not done-Hello? Connie?_"

"Hi, Maddie."

"_How's Bagel?_"

"He's fine. A real sweetie just like his owner. He's been keeping me company."

"_Where's your dad? Don't tell me he left again!_"

Connie sighed. "Apparently it was a very important business trip."

As her mother had died when she was very young, she had been brought up by her father. It had been hard growing up. Her father, an advertisement executive, had had to work day and night just to keep clothes on her back. Now that he had been promoted to a very high position, she had hoped that he would be able to stay with her more often.

She soon realized that it meant even more business trips where he was gone for days, sometimes weeks. Her father wanted the best for his little girl and so by sending her to boarding school, and giving her plenty of pocket money, he worked hard to ensure that she would never have to live like her younger years again.

"_Connie-_"

" Hey, Adam's been wearing the cologne you got him." She quickly changed the subject.

Emily had given Adam a bottle of cologne for Christmas.

And it had been utterly disgusting.

Extremely strong and musky, it choked anyone who came within five feet of him. And of course, Banks being the polite, thoughtful boyfriend he was, wore it with a heart of steel and even harder nostrils.

Averman had mentioned the situation to Maddie in passing, emphasizing the trauma his nasal passages had to go through every time he went near the Banks boy.

So, feeling rather like a martyr, Maddie had waltzed into a specialty perfume store in SoHo and after careful consultation with the knowledgeable owner, purchased a lovely cologne of obscure Italian origin and mailed the bottle directly to Adam, first class.

"_I'm kind of surprised. I thought he would have worn Emily's first."_

"Oh. Right. Well, you see, the one she gave him was bad. Like really, really, really bad. Everyone agreed. But you know Adam. All gentlemanly and considerate. So he kept on wearing it until Charlie…stole it. And dropped it into the sewer."

"_My, that Charlie of yours has a temper, doesn't he?_"

"We couldn't really blame him. Like I said, it was _really_ bad. Anyway-"

"_Banks likes men!_"

Connie let out a laugh as Dylan continued to yell insults while Maddie futilely tried to wrestle the phone back. "I'll see you guys in a week!" She screamed through the phone, hoping one of them would hear it. As she dropped her phone back onto her bed, she noticed Bagel trundle into her room.

"Hey, boy." She said, picking him up. "So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" She sighed, gazing around her empty house. Unbidden, tears slowly started welling up in her eyes. "Just you and me."

Bagel gave a little whine of distress and nuzzled his small body closer to Connie's, trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: These are getting fairly annoying. I do _not_ own the Mighty Ducks._

– _Chapter Eight –_

* * *

"I can't believe that Coach insists on good grades during the off season." Charlie Conway muttered as he worked feverishly on his math homework. "I mean, for Christ's sake, don't we get a break?"

Russ scowled at his chemistry notes as he tried to grasp the concept of polarity. "Obviously not in this school."

A table over, Maddie resolutely shoved her history textbook away and leaned down to pet her dog. "Bagel, baby, don't you think the Enlightenment was the stupidest thing to ever happen in this world?"

Julie looked over at her and grinned.

This was a fairly common occurrence. Because of the academic pressure Eden Hall put on their students, come any weeknight, you'd be able to find most of the Ducks poring over a fair mountain of homework. They had practically commandeered the small tables that littered the lounge and most other students stayed away as some of the gathered teenagers were _quite_ disruptive.

Stretching, the goalie looked over at Carmen. "Can you even read that, Car?" She asked, shaking her head at the minuscule handwriting that filled the page. Her roommate was almost obsessive when it came to schoolwork.

A pair of glasses perched on her nose, the blonde beauty looked up and smiled at her ruefully. "Barely. I don't know why I bother."

Putting down her _Medea_, Connie looked over as well. "Neither do I. Isn't that for your nutrition class? The one that the boys thought would be a piece of cake?"

There was a snort from behind their table and the girls turned to see a bitter looking Guy. "A piece of cake? Yeah, right. It's busting my balls." He complained, tossing an eraser vengefully onto his table.

"Hey!" Adam weakly protested, as the eraser hit his pencil and caused him to run a dark line through his carefully drawn blueprint. "I just spent the last two hours drawing this bridge!"

Guy immediately looked repentant. "Sorry, man. It still looks baller, though."

"Yeah," Leaning forward, Ken compared his own blueprint to Adam's. "Way to make me feel inferior, Banks. I've been working on my bridge for the past two _days_ and compared to yours, it looks like shiatsu."

"Don't feel too bad, my mom's an architect." The blond answered absently, frowning slightly at Ken's design. "Strengthen the foundation a bit in the middle. It won't be able to support the necessary weight otherwise."

"Oh wise one!" Raising an eyebrow, Adam looked over at Goldberg. "What?"

"Since you're so keen on helping out, you feel like giving me your math homework?"

Not even looking up from his _Silas Marner_, Luis tossed over a notebook towards the goalie.

"Never mind, cake face. And thank you, my dear boy." Goldberg beamed before taking a closer look at the book. "Hey! This is Maddie's! She's not even taking this class!"

"Maddie's a year ahead in math, she took it last year. And Gibbs never changes his curriculum." The Miami native answered absently, his hand busily scribbling away at the margins. This was what he got for delaying his English paper to the night before.

Averman snatched the notebook away from his friend's hands and stared at it in awe. He then turned accusingly to the dark haired boy. "You mean to tell me that you've had this all year? And you've never shared the wealth?"

Luis finally looked up, blinking owlishly. "You never asked, Averman. Anyway, Maddie only found it over Christmas break. Right, Mads?" He turned in appeal to the girl but found her sprawled over her table and sleeping comfortably. "Doesn't she have a history test tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Fulton nodded, a mischievous look coming into his dark eyes. "We should wake her."

Portman smirked. "It is for her own good, you know."

"Of course. Can't have her failing now, can we?"

Each wadding up a sheet of their chemistry notes, they proceeded to lob it at her sleeping head.

Eyes popping open, she blearily stared at them. "I _really_ wish they'd stop doing that." She yawned, unaware of the sheet of paper stuck to her cheek.

Dwayne chuckled as he reached over their table and plucked it off. "They like to have their fun."

She grunted as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Maggot! Whatcha doing?_"Turning around, she glared at the entrance of the common room. Her best friend cheekily waved at her as he leaned against the door frame. "Can't you just walk ten feet and ask me in person?"

She saw him shrug. "_Probably. But do I want to? Probably not. Want to play?_"

"I have to study."

"_Boo, you whore_." Dylan snapped his phone shut and strolled into the lounge. "Hey, Rivera…"

She ignored him.

"I figured out the names of our future children."

Her pencil snapped in half.

* * *

Maddie suddenly let out a shriek and threw her reading down on the floor.

Accentuated each stomp with a curse, she effectively flattened the innocent book before she was bodily lifted by Portman's strong arms. "Whoa there, sparky. Steady on!"

Russ let out a low whistle before he picked up the crumpled mess that was once a textbook. "Christ, will you look at this?"

"Good job there, Maddie. You really showed that one." Charlie snickered, putting his hands behind his head.

She turned to glare at the Captain. "Watch it, _Chuck._"

"What are you going to do? Stomp on me?"

"Okay. The next time your computer freezes from watching too much porn, you can just take it to tech services. Because _I_ certainly won't be helping you!"

"Maddie!" He immediately whined. "Low blow!"

* * *

Stretching, Adam closed his books and looked around the common room. Considering the late hour, most of the Ducks had gone to bed but a few still remained in varying states of mental deterioration.

Guy was sprawled out on a couch with his nutrition textbook over his face. But as his chest was falling up and down rather rhythmically, Adam fairly doubted he was awake. This doubt was strengthened by the fact that Goldberg had foregone his Hebrew homework to draw penises all over Guy's exposed foot.

Across from them, Carmen was curled up in an armchair, reading a report that Dean Buckley had sent her. Absorbed in the text, she nibbled on the end of her highlighter while absently scratching Bagel's head. Next to her, Luis was frantically typing away at his English report, racing against the clock to finish it.

His gaze then fell on Maddie who had gravitated to the floor in front of the fireplace. Lying on her stomach, she grumpily gazed into the flickering flames, pointedly ignoring her history textbook. Sitting down next to her, Adam reached for her textbook.

"I never thought I'd say this but I kinda need that." She sighed forlornly.

He smiled at her patiently. "I'm helping you study. I've gotten straight As in this class."

"Nerd."

"Whatever you say, Mads. Now, the Enlightenment…"

* * *

"Is that seat taken? Well I don't really care if it is because I'm planning on sitting in it anyway. And if you have a problem, you can shove it because I really don't give a fuck."

Dwayne blinked as he tried the lift the fog of Tennyson from around his head. He refocused his eyes on a small girl with wavy blonde hair and striking grey eyes. She was _quite_ pretty. Well, she would have been if it weren't for the fact that she looked ready to tear his limbs off one by one and feed him to lions.

"N-no, ma'am. N-no one's sitting th-there." He managed to stutter.

Her quicksilver eyes softened a tad. Looking a little less belligerent, she raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. You don't have to be scared of me, you know."

"O-of course not…ma'am."

The girl gave him an appraising look. After a few seconds of poor Dwayne being terrified out of his wits, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Allie. I think I've seen you around. You a freshman?"

"N-no, ma'am. I'm a sophomore. Dwayne Robertson." He weakly shook her hand.

"Nice accent, cowboy. You must be one of those scholarship students, huh?" Allie leaned back in her chair and looked at him curiously.

"I'm from Texas. Austin, Texas. On a scholarship for hockey."

The girl smirked slowly and nodded her head in understanding. "Of course. One of the Ducks, huh? I should've known."

"Ma'am?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're a slow one, aren't you?"

"No, he's just selective."

Dylan strolled over to them, a sardonic smile on his face. "Allie." He nodded to her. "I didn't know you talked to scholarship students."

"I figured I'd try something new. You know, broaden my horizons."

"I didn't know the blond gene even allowed you to do that, _Allegra_."

She smirked mirthlessly. "Well, it obviously hasn't helped you to get in Rivera's pants."

"No, it hasn't. But please share your secrets. After all, you should know all about getting in someone's pants right, babe? Your little hookups with Jake Riley are _legendary_ by now."

Dylan's stormy grey eyes locked with her steely silver ones.

The cowboy blinked. They had the same color eyes.

Then, he finally registered what the two were saying and frowned. "Dylan! That was bang out of line. That's no way to talk to a lady. That's just trash talk." He reprimanded. "Really now, you should apologize."

"Allie's not a lady." The soccer player said indignantly before scowling under Dwayne's disapproving stare. "_Fine_. I'm sorry for making light of your sexual prowess, darling wonder of mine eye."

Allie looked at Dwayne speculatively. "Whatever you say." She waved the other boy's apology off and continued to look at Dwayne as if she had never seen anything like him before. Then grabbing her bag, she stood up. "Dylan, I hope you drown. And cowboy? I'll see you around." She gave him one last glance before she walked away.

Dylan mutinously gave her the finger. "Bitch."

"Do you even know her?" Dwayne asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Known her since I was born."

"Then why are y'all so nasty to each other?"

"We don't like each other very much. It's nothing personal."

"Y'all looked ready to kill! It was like watching two bulls fight over a cow during mating season!" The Texan sputtered.

"Her full name's Allegra Marie Howard."

"Howard? But that's _your_ name."

"We're cousins."

"Y'all are _family_? And y'all are that nasty to each other? Dang, you Minnesota families sure do things different." Dwayne shook his head.

Dylan grinned. "Don't worry about it, Texas. We just grill on each other. Nothing more. But I do have to tell you something." His eyes darkened. "She's trouble. She's nothing but trouble. She's a sophomore _and_ a cheerleader so it might be hard to avoid her but try."

"She didn't seem that bad-"

"She's a manipulative little bitch – not to mention, a smelly pirate hooker – and she's got fingers in every little social circle at Eden Hall. Think of her as the plague and _avoid_ her."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. She probably won't even remember me-"

The soccer player waved his arms frantically. "Jesus Christ, Dwayne! She never forgets anything! She's interested in you and she'll try to talk to you and she'll try to get you to play with her-"

"Me? But…I'm me! No one's ever interested in me!"

"_She _is! And _I'm _interested in you right now, aren't I? Trust me, she wouldn't have started talking to you if she didn't have something else on her mind. It's just not her style. Please, just do me and Connie and Charlie and all the rest of the Ducks a favor and don't get caught in her stupid little games."

An extremely confused and slightly terrified Dwayne just simply nodded.

* * *

They were absolutely evil.

"_This is Brother One, calling to Brother Two. Brother Two, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" _

"Oh, for God's sakes, he copies."

"Hey!" Portman scowled. "_I'm_ Brother Two, Banks. You're nobody."

Adam rolled his eyes and wished he was back in bed.

At three in the morning, the Bash Brothers had decided they had an undeniable urge to play laser tag in the pitch black hallways. So the two had gone around, banging on doors and being general nuisances, until enough people had been roused for their game.

He had not been one of the lucky few that had been allowed to go back to sleep.

Adam glared at the grinning imbecile that was captain of their team. For someone who was nigh impossible to wake in the morning, the boy had become alert rather quickly once "fun" had been mentioned.

"Come on, Banksie! We're fifteen! Young and free!" Charlie grinned as he came over and messed up Adam's already messed up hair.

"Bite me." He growled, slapping away his roommate's hands peevishly.

Luis nodded sleepily. "I'm with Banks on this one." He, like Adam, had been dragged out by an overly eager roommate and was sorely missing the comforts of his warm bed.

"You guys are absolutely no fun." Goldberg sniffed.

"Yeah, it's not like we have classes in the morning. Tomorrow's Sunday!" Fulton grinned brightly as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"What the _fuck_?" Turning around, they saw an extremely grumpy looking Julie. She was followed by Carmen and a grinning Averman.

"How do you do it?" Ken demanded, his jaw dropping open at Carmen who looked completely alert. She just shrugged, only looking mildly interested in the happenings.

A muffled curse was then heard and Connie stumbled into the dark hallway with Maddie in tow. "What's going on? Why on _Earth_ are we here?"

Bounding over, Charlie gave her a sloppy kiss, ignorant of her growing ire. "We, my dear, are playing laser tag."

"You woke us up…at three in the _morning_…to play _laser tag_?" Julie asked slowly, as if she hadn't heard them correctly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that all of you are awake. I mean, look at this one." Looking slightly confused, Dylan prodded the still form of his best friend. "Maddie? Maddie! I don't believe this! She went back to sleep…_standing up_! Maggot!" Tired of being ignored, he lightly slapped her across her face. "Wake up!"

"Ow." Maddie mumbled as she fell into the soccer player's arms. "That was uncalled for." She snuggled into the familiar embrace as her eyes drifted shut again.

"Hey!" The impatient blond shook her gently. "Come on! Wake up! I'm bored!"

"D-Dylan! I w-want t-to s-s-sleep!" Her teeth rattled.

"Howard!" Carmen's voice was laced with warning.

Maddie's eyes suddenly flew open. "How about this proposition, boys?" She beamed at all of them as she grabbed Connie and Julie with each hand. "Carmen will stay and play with all of you while we sleep! She's a crack shot, I'll bet she equals the three of us! Bye, Car! See you guys in the morning!" And depositing a swift kiss on Carmen's cheek, she turned and scampered back down the stairs, dragging Connie and Julie with her.

Carmen's mouth dropped open in shock. "D-did she just…Aargh!"

"Yeah." Adam scowled, not sympathetic in the least. "Welcome to the club."

* * *

"This isn't fun anymore." Averman pouted as he was fairly riddled with laser beams. "You're killing us!"

"Tough luck, carrot top." Carmen snarled as she took aim and fired.

Charlie looked at her admiringly. "And he's down! Damn, you are good."

She barely acknowledged him with a grunt. Her temper was in high bludgeon and she looked around for more victims.

"Can you just hit me already so I can go back to bed?" Adam muttered, coming up behind them.

His best friend looked at him witheringly. "_No_. Christ, Banksie, you're on our _team_."

Carmen raised her gun and fired. "Good night, Luis."

They turned to see Luis who looked about ready to cry with relief. "Thank you, thank you!" He blessed her before practically running back to his warm bed.

Adam groaned. He just couldn't win.

* * *

"Do you even sleep?"

The corner of Carmen's mouth twitched upwards at her roommate's question. "Yes. I just don't do a lot of it."

Taking a bite of her yogurt, the goalie frowned as she stared at her alert roommate who had just spent most of the night playing laser tag. "That's seriously unhealthy, Car."

Maddie rolled her eyes as she shoved waffles down her throat in the most unladylike manner possible. "Don't bother trying to change her. She's just going to give you one of her emo quotes. _Birth is the first and direst of all disasters._ Blah blah, cry me a river."

"Maddie, that is absolutely disgusting. Why don't you chew before you swallow?" Carmen chided. "Whatever. You sleep enough for the both of us."

The dancer shrugged, eyeing the buffet table in the dining hall interestedly. "I love sleep. It's the best of both worlds. You get to be alive and unconscious." She mumbled through a mouthful of bacon.

Unfortunately, Connie had been taking a sip of her juice at the time she decided to snort in laughter. Hence, her choking on the citrusy liquid.

"My, such _ladies_ at the table."

The girls turned to see Emily Parker and her two friends, Allie Howard and Tricia Manning, standing before them, looking uncomprehendingly perfectly groomed and typically anal.

Maddie sneered at her. "Hey, at least we eat."

Emily's eyes flashed. "You know, Madame Baryshkev really wouldn't want you eating that kind of junk. Being a _dedicated_ ballet dancer requires maintaining a certain diet."

The Asian girl then proceeded to defiantly shove a whole sausage into her mouth.

Quickly passing her friend a glass of water, Julie icily glared at the trio. "If that's all…" The intonation was clear.

Pushing a dark red curl over her shoulder, Tricia narrowed her eyes. She couldn't stand anyone being dismissive towards her. Especially a man-shouldered, hockey _dyke_ like this girl. "My…your hair is looking abnormally flat today, Gaffney. What's the occasion?"

"Manning, we're really not in the mood to deal with your insecurities. So leave." Carmen's voice was light, almost conversational. It stood in sharp contrast to her suddenly furious golden eyes.

There had always been a special rivalry between Carmen and Tricia. Before friends had been made and cliques had been formed, the two had realized they were to be rivals. Both had GPAs of 4.0, active involvement in the student government and the movie star beautiful looks. Then the Underclassmen Elections had happened and Carmen had won.

Oh. And there was one other tiny, slight, infinitesimal problem.

Tricia was as infatuated with Dylan as Dylan was infatuated with Carmen.

Needless to say, the redhead was not happy.

Ah, the wonders of high school drama. Especially combined with raging adolescent hormones.

Gotta love it.

Allie Howard's cold drawl suddenly cut through the tension. "As stimulating as this is, I have better things to do than waste my time on fuck-ups. Come on, girls. Let's go."

Connie's jaw clenched. "Excuse me?"

The cheerleader looked back at her, completely unfazed. "Did you need something? Do stop clenching your teeth like that. It makes you look manlier than you already are."

Eyes flashing, Connie stood up and locked furious brown eyes with the other girl's cold grey ones. "You've got a lot of nerve. Who the hell-"

"Cons? What's going on?"

The interruption came in the form of a large group of sleepy Ducks. Charlie blinked at the scene in front of him, his not yet functioning brain trying to process the tense atmosphere. Portman was a little quicker on the uptake as he stared at the angry girls in glee. "Shit, it's a catfight!" He promptly sat down to watch the escalating quarrel with scarcely disguised enjoyment.

Eyeing Maddie's full tray of food, Dylan, too, ambled over to where she was sitting. Helping himself to some of her waffles, he peered over at the girls curiously before noticing that Adam and Charlie were still standing.

Adam uneasily looked from his girlfriend to his girls. "Emily, why don't we leave?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look tired." Ignoring his question, she kissed him sweetly.

Rolling his eyes, Dylan gagged and pretended to throw up to which Maddie snickered.

"Cute, Dylan." Tricia giggled loudly at him, twisting a red curl around her finger. The soccer player's smile turned rather pasty and he quickly turned to his lady love in pleading supplication.

Carmen snorted at his scared face. "You _would_ think so, wouldn't you, Manning?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Howard has the _cute_ factor of a gout-ridden hyena on his death day. It just goes to show the despairingly large lack of good taste you have."

Whether Tricia turned purple because of Carmen's comments or because a starry eyed Dylan had immediately turned to her, beaming, no one had any idea.

But between you and me, dear readers, her eggplant complexion clashed horribly with her hair.

* * *

Tricia glared at Carmen.

Connie was still glaring at Allie.

Maddie glared at Dylan who had stolen her last piece of bacon.

Emily was glaring at Julie because Maddie wouldn't return her glare.

Averman glared at Guy.

Guy blinked at him, looking slightly affronted. "What the hell are you glaring at me for?"

"I felt that I should contribute to all this glaring. You know, so I don't feel so left out."

"Well, stop. You look retarded."

Averman glared.

"There we go. Now that's more realistic."

* * *

All in all, they were evenly matched. Same height, same weight. Just different coloring. Portman smiled in anticipation for the inevitable fight.

Connie's knuckles were white from clenching her fists so tight. "Who the bloody Hell do you think you are?"

"I could ask you the same." Allie snarled, shoving her wavy blonde hair back from her face.

"You are quite possibly the most delusional bitch I have ever met. And that's _including_ Parker."

"Really? Because you see…I would have thought that that title belonged to your boyfriend. Because he obviously thinks you're a woman. Did you not fuck him yet?"

"I'm not you, _dear_. I don't put out on the first date."

"Oh please. Tell me, does your poor mother know what you and Captain Duckie get up to?"

At the mention of her deceased mother, Connie's last nerve snapped. "She's fucking _dead._" And her fist connected with Allie's jaw. Hissing in shock, her slate grey eyes narrowed as she suddenly launched herself on the waiting hockey player. The whole dining hall stood up in their seats to watch the fight, hooting and whistling.

Charlie blanched as his girlfriend threw a vicious punch towards the other girl. "Oh fucking Hell! Banks! Banks! What do I do?"

Muttering a few choice curse words under his breath, Adam reached out and grabbing a head of blonde hair, yanked. A gasping Allie was suddenly and firmly trapped in his arms, kicking and struggling to be free. Charlie quickly grabbed Connie's arms and held them behind her as she too tried to get a few more punches in.

Allie suddenly bit Adam's arm. Letting out a surprised yelp, he dropped her. Brushing herself off and a livid bruise already beginning to form on her face, the blonde glared at Connie. "This isn't over, Moreau." The brunette merely sneered as she stalked out of the now silent dining hall with Tricia hot on her heels.

Scowling, Emily turned to Maddie and Dylan. "Madame Baryshkev wants to see us in the studio tomorrow after school. Don't be late." Turning to Adam, she brushed a lock of his hair away from his face before kissing him. "Call me later, pumpkin."

Russ politely waited until she was out of earshot before he turned to Adam, looking as if Christmas had come early. "You let her call you pumpkin?"

"Russ-"

"I mean…out of all the fruit out there in the world! A pumpkin?"

"Shut up."

"They're lumpy, they're bumpy, they're warty, and they're so damn _orange_. Not to mention, all of that seedy goo on the inside. Oh yeah…that really sets the mood."

"I hate you."

"Oh really, my darling rutabaga?"

* * *

I'm going as fast as I can, guys!

I have half of a new chapter of Masculine Perfection ready and more of GP should be done soon! I ended up rewriting most of these new chapters so take a look!

Love always, Donuthole


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks are not my own. I'm sure y'all are well aware._

– _Chapter Nine –_

* * *

"Well, now that we're all here…"

Popping a piece of gum into his mouth, Dylan ignored the accusatory look the dance teacher had leveled at him and calmly sauntered to his seat next to Maddie. _She should be happy I even showed up_, he thought rebelliously as he loudly popped a large bubble. Soccer season had started early and he was hard pressed to find time to even breathe, let alone show up to impromptu meetings held by crazy Ukrainian dance teachers.

Pursing her lips at the impertinent blond, Madame Baryshkev took a deep breath. That boy seemed to get more and more insolent with each passing year. Too bad he was actually somewhat good or she would've kicked his smug ass out of her studio the minute his teenage rebellion started kicking in. "After much discussion, the Arts board of Eden Hall has decided to approve a joint learning experience with the Lewis School."

Maddie wrinkled her nose. How the Hell was she supposed to know what the Lewis School was? She wasn't from Minnesota. Her sentiment was echoed by the four other out of state dancers.

"The Lewis School? I haven't heard of them." A boy from Seattle frowned.

"You wouldn't have, dear." The woman smiled at him indulgently. "The Lewis School is a very prestigious school for grades 1-8. It's considered one of the best schools in the state, if not the Midwest. Anyway, their arts program has attracted much attention and the eight of you have been chosen to take part in this venture."

Her smile faltering at the less than thrilled expressions on her dancers' faces, she hurried on. "You will each work individually with a Lewis student. They will also have been selectively chosen and will perform a routine you have prepared in a showcase in April. Any questions?"

Dylan immediately raised his hand. "Yeah, um…is this optional?"

* * *

"Wait. So let me get this straight. _You're _a mentor?"

The soccer player scowled as he bit into his eggroll. "Unfortunately."

"It shouldn't be too bad, Dyl." Maddie crossed the common room and patted his head comfortingly. "Maybe you'll like it."

"Easy for you to say, you actually have time to sleep." Dylan complained before turning to the bemused face of Goldberg. "That crazy bitch said if I wanted to be in the department next year, I better show up to the rehearsal! Can you believe this shit?"

"You're going to be a _mentor_?"The goalie repeated, looking incredulous.

Leaning back in her seat, Maddie's grin slid off of her face when she saw her roommate's stony visage.

The feisty Miss Moreau was currently sitting at a table, ignoring the various bruises that were starting to appear on her body. Her face a thundercloud, she was scribbling furiously at her homework and stonily avoiding all forms of human contact.

Averman shook his head. "She had another run-in with Allie while you and Dylan were at the meeting. She's been like that ever since."

"Did they fight again?" Dylan stopped mid-chew and peered at the redhead eagerly.

"Nah." Charlie said, coming up behind them. "Only words this time." Noticing the soccer player's suddenly disappointed face, he grinned. "Allie took a shit load of verbal abuse though."

Dylan smiled beatifically before gesturing to the various ointments that the other boy held in his hand. "The blue one is good for the bruising. The others are shit. They only help with sore muscles. The stuff in the red jar is pretty good for disinfecting cuts. Oh and the green tube is a miracle worker for getting swelling down quickly."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be pretty familiar with this stuff."

"He's been in quite a few fights." Maddie spoke up blandly although her annoyed eyes flashed at the slightly abashed looking blond. "You should go tend to Connie."

The captain nodded and moved towards his girlfriend. "Hey, I brought some stuff for your face and arms and legs and stomach…um, your body basically…it looks pretty bad. Like really really bad. You should let me…or not." He snapped his mouth shut upon seeing the glare that was suddenly directed at his person.

"Do you have a problem with the way I look?"

"No." He shook his head furiously. "Just that you're a little banged up-"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm just saying you look a bit crappy…ow! Banksie, what was that for?" Charlie scowled at his roommate while rubbing the back of his head where he had been hit. Rolling his eyes, Adam took the ointments from the other's hands and sat down next to the incensed girl.

"Hold still." He instructed, unscrewing the cap of a jar. "That bruise is going to be ugly if we don't put this on. And we don't want teachers asking questions now, do we?" He carefully applied the paste onto her cheek.

Connie glared at him mutinously although she obediently sat. "Don't patronize me, Banks."

"Whatever you say." He said amiably before picking up the green tube. Snatching it away from his hands, Connie suddenly stormed out of the common room, leaving a string of curses behind.

"You know, some German philosopher said that God's second mistake was creating women." Dylan muttered thickly through a mouth full of fried rice.

Maddie sneered at him. "That's because his first mistake was creating men." She snapped, before chasing after her roommate.

There was something else on Charlie's mind, however. "Hey, do you think I'll ever get laid?"

A book flew across the room and hit him square on the side of his head. "Ow! For the love of – Julie!"

The goalie didn't even look up from her homework. "Stuff it, Conway."

* * *

"Go away."

"But it's so nice and fluffy and white and prettyful!"

"So is cotton and what do you know? My sheets are made of cotton. So it amounts to the same thing, doesn't it?"

"Come _on_. Don't be a priss."

"I'm not being a priss. I'm being sane."

"I'll bring you chocolate! Lovely, oozy, shit brown globs of sugary goodness!"

"Carmen, get this idiot out of here!"

"She's not here. Maddie took her. Jules!"

Julie glared up at the bundled up apparition that was perched on her bed and annoying the living daylights out of her. "Averman…go away."

"_Jules_…" The redhead whined, pushing her unmoving body with his gloved hands. "Come _on_. Please?"

Closing her eyes, she counted to ten, only to be met with a pouting face once she opened them again. "Do I have to? It's cold and wet. I might get sick." She whined, unwilling to leave the comforts of her pretty, blue floral sheets.

Averman beamed. "_Snow_!" He crowed before dashing around her room, tossing her various articles of clothing. All of which did not match with each other. "I'll see you outside!"

The Maine native grumpily sat up, shivering slightly in the coldness of the winter morning. "I hate snow." She huffed, glaring at the offending whiteness that surrounded her window.

* * *

Regardless of the snow that stuck to his soles, his boots continued to cripwalk down the hallway into the common room. With a flourish, he spun and took a bow.

Rosy from the cold, Maddie grinned and clapped. "Very nice, dear."

Dylan smirked at her, shaking his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes. C-walking was his specialty.

Rolling her eyes, Carmen pushed past him and brushed the snow off of her black ski jacket. How she hated cold weather. At the sound of a triumphant exclamation, she turned to see Ken standing up from the now roaring fireplace. Thank goodness. She shivered slightly.

The snow had come in droves the night before, to the point where classes were cancelled. Whooping with glee, most of the student body had taken to organizing a massive snowball fight outside on the grounds. Unfortunately having been pulled outside by the woebegone face of her best friend, Carmen had had to stay outside until the storm had gotten too bad for comfort.

She gingerly moved her arms. She could practically hear herself defrost.

How had a girl that spent every summer in Puerto Rico end up going to school in the middle of Minnesota?

* * *

While the storm raged outside, the Ducks were in various states of languor around the common room. Well-fed, tired and deliriously warm from the flames emanating from the huge fireplace, none of them seemed to be in any state to move. And besides, they were armed with the knowledge that classes were cancelled for tomorrow as well.

Making her way through a box of chocolates, Julie lounged idly on the sofa as she listened to the murmur of the some of the boys playing poker at a nearby table. A cup of tea firmly by her side, Carmen was curled up in an armchair next to her, once again reading. Dwayne sat across from her in the other armchair, his fingers busily braiding strands of leather together to make Bagel a collar and leash. As charming as his master, Bagel had ingratiated himself to the kind-hearted cowboy and even now, had made himself comfortable in Dwayne's lap.

In a secluded corner of the room, Adam and Emily were hidden behind their sofa as they talked…or did something else. Not far from them, Guy and his girlfriend were openly kissing. They obviously had no worries about being seen. On a sofa nearby, Charlie was rubbing Connie's feet. Her bad mood seemingly lifted, she smiled at her boyfriend's jokes and talked with him quietly.

And sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace, Maddie and Dylan animatedly whispered to each other, obviously excited about something. The two then secretively looked around as if to see if anyone had heard what they were saying. It was quite endearing, actually.

"What do you think they talk about?" Fulton asked curiously, looking at the odd pair.

Goldberg snorted. "Who knows? I don't have any idea what goes on in those two's heads."

"Does anyone?" Portman then grinned, showing his cards. "I win."

"Not quite. Straight flush." Throwing his own cards down, Ken absently raked in his chips. "From what I've observed, Dylan's probably sharing gossip and Maddie's probably comparing his facts with hers. Then they're going to idolize each other a little before falling asleep."

* * *

"So…"

Maddie looked at the grinning blond suspiciously. "What?"

"Today was nice, wasn't it?" Rolling onto his stomach, Dylan propped his head up before smirking at her knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Winter's such a lovely season, isn't it? Perfect for lovebirds. All of that cold weather and snow…just makes you want to cuddle with someone, doesn't it?"

Maddie snorted. "What are you _on_?"

Frowning, the soccer player decided to hell with it. "I saw you! I saw you make out with Logan Spelling today!"

"What?" The girl turned to face him with wide eyes. "How? We were hidden!"

He impatiently waved her concerns aside. "Oh, don't worry, no one else did. I was actually looking for you which was why I was able to find you. Nice touch going into the Academic Building, no one was in school. Anyway," His eyes sparkled pure silver in the firelight. "I always knew you liked them tall, dark and handsome. How was it? Who kissed who? Do you like him? Is there a chance for a second smooch in the future? Can I be godfather to your kids?"

"It was good. He kissed me. I like him well enough, I guess. And to tell you the truth, that _was_ our second smooch. And I'm not getting pregnant any time soon."

Disregarding the last statement, Dylan immediately sat up, looking scandalized. "What? And you didn't tell me? _He _didn't tell me? You kept secrets from _me_?" He hissed, taking care to keep his voice down. Logan Spelling was a fellow soccer player and the whole team knew that Maddie was Dylan's baby girl. _His_!

She smiled at him engagingly. "It didn't seem important. We just made out at a party last year. It was while you were getting it on with Tricia Manning – still can't believe you did that, by the way – he was being a complete sweetheart and let's face it, he's extremely easy on the eyes. It wasn't supposed to be a repeat thing. I was really surprised when he pulled me aside today." The girl wrinkled her nose at the memory of the dark-haired, blue eyed boy tugging her into the building. "Maybe he thinks I'm easy."

"No. He probably has a major crush on you. I'm not surprised." Indignation forgotten, the blond boy looked at her adoringly, his feet absently waving in the air. "You're the best. And Logan's awesome. You guys would make the most darling couple. Besides me and Rivera, of course."

"Don't hold your breath for it." Maddie mumbled sleepily, her eyes drooping shut. "You and Carmen would have the prettiest babies."

"Way to state the obvious, Maggot."

* * *

"This is so dumb!"

Luis lifted an eyebrow as he saw the Chicago native throw his cards down on the table in a huff. "And so you're taking it out on the cards?"

"Whatever." Portman scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's find something else to do. Poker blows."

"Blackjack?" Ken gathered the cards and looked at his friend inquiringly. He quickly nodded when he saw the other boy's less than happy facial expression. "Or not."

Goldberg stretched out on the sofa, absently scratching his large belly. "Guys, I'm feeling rather…mellow. Let's just sit…and sleep."

"Or we could talk." Luis suddenly leaned forward, his dark eyes alert. "That's mellow enough, right?"

Groaning, Averman pushed his glasses up with one finger and glared at the Hispanic boy. "Who is she?"

"What makes you think that I want to talk about a girl?"

"Because it's _always_ about a girl. You're too thick to think about anything else." Fulton rolled his eyes as he put his feet up on a nearby chair. "Who is it?"

"Tricia Manning."

Unfortunately, Portman had been taking a drink of water at the time and ended up snarfing all over himself when he heard the name. Hastily patting the burly hockey player on the back, Russ goggled at the Miami native. "The redhead? The one who's obsessed with your roommate?"

"But Dylan doesn't like _her_. There's a difference." He raised a finger to his temple knowingly to his temple.

"There's also a difference between normal and clinically _insane_." Ken looked appalled, to say the least. "Mendoza, what the _hell_? Of all the girls that Eden Hall has to offer…why _her_?"

He shrugged in typical, blasé Luis fashion. "I've never been with a redhead."

Snickering, Averman raised a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt. I mean nothing to you then? You could have at least sent me some chocolates to soften the blow."

Already half asleep, Goldberg grinned sleepily. "Luis, you never learn, do you? Leave the girls in that crowd alone. They're way high maintenance."

"But Banksie's going out with Emily! And I kind of…sort of…maybe went out with Mindy…"

"Mindy was an idiot. And you treated her as such. That kind-of-sort-of-maybe relationship doesn't cut it with those girls." Fulton reflected, looking towards the flickering flames in the fireplace. "Look at Adam. Parker runs his life."

Portman snorted and idly flicked a pen towards Julie who caught it in midair. Scowling at her fast reflexes, he turned back to the conversation. "Banks is a doormat. His middle name should be _Welcome_."

"Easy on the Banks bashing. He's not here to defend himself." Averman leaned back in his chair. "Although he has gotten better in recent years."

"Yeah, instead of no spine, now he has half of one?" Portman scoffed. He nonetheless quieted under Fulton's warning glare.

The other Bash Brother quickly changed the subject. He really didn't understand the occasional bouts of Banks-hate that Portman would indulge in. They were all on the same team, weren't they? "Man, if she wasn't a girl, I would've mutilated that Allie character. Although Connie was holding up pretty well. I told you teaching her how to fight would come in handy."

Averman raised an eyebrow. "Connie has a split lip and a dozen other bruises. You call that learning how to fight?"

"Hey, Allie was no slouch, either!" Portman said defensively, obviously feeling his skills as a personal trainer were in jeopardy. He and Fulton had taught Connie and Julie the basics of throwing a punch during the Junior Goodwill Games. They figured it was best for the girls to know how to defend themselves as they couldn't be around all the time.

Coach Bombay hadn't seemed to understand the reasoning behind that. When he found out, the Bash Brothers had been sentenced to fifty extra laps.

"Whatever." Averman shrugged, shifting a little in happiness of the warmth that surrounded him. "It's Charlie's problem now. Now there's a couple you never saw coming."

"Indeed." Russ nodded sagely. "I always thought Charlie and Adam would look most darling together." Then noticing the looks of disgust he was receiving, he quickly changed the subject. "So, Luis…you have your sights set on the redhead?"

He shrugged. "I guess. If I get the energy or determination."

"Who wants to hit the ice with me tomorrow?"

"If that's your version of a pickup line, it really needs work, Banks." Goldberg drawled insolently from his sofa. He then raised an eyebrow at the other's appearance. "My, my. It looks like the Virgin Mary has been freshly deflowered by Jezebel herself."

Emily looked at him witheringly while a red-faced Adam furiously tried to flatten his tousled hair. "You're neither cute nor funny, Goldberg."

"Neither are you – like, oh my god! Hey, Goldie, you guys finally have something in common!" Russ slapped the other boy's hand gleefully as the little group exploded into quiet snickers.

"Em, I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry about…them." Kissing her obediently on the cheek, Adam hurriedly gave her a push to the door. Turning back around, he sighed at the broad grins that were being flashed at him. "Was that really necessary?"

Ken quickly hid his smile and looked up at him. "No…what was that about tomorrow?"

Adam took a seat next to him. "We haven't really been on the ice since the season ended-"

"Which was two _weeks_ ago." Averman interrupted, looking pained.

"-It would be good for us, you know…to stay in shape? Well, it's not like you guys have a choice. It was Charlie's idea."

Luis looked slightly confused. "Since when do we actually listen to him?"

* * *

"Maddie…are you okay?"

"No, I'm trying to die. Excuse me."

Connie paused while gathering her hockey gear and turned speculatively towards her roommate, who was engaged in a rather violent fit of coughing. Dropping her sweatshirt, she strode over to Maddie's bed and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up! You probably got sick playing in the snow yesterday!"

Somehow, Maddie managed to look indignant while blowing her nose in the most unladylike manner possible. "Of course I didn't. I don't get sick. Hey, where're you going? I thought hockey season was over."

"Don't change the subject. We were just going to have a short practice. But maybe I shouldn't go seeing as how you're quite definitely _sick_." Connie pushed her back down on the bed.

"Who's sick?"

Connie turned to see Julie at the door, hockey bag in hand. "Our resident Upper East Side socialite."

"I am not _sick!_" Maddie wailed before she immediately doubled over in a fit of coughs.

"Who's coughing? I heard it all the way from the bathrooms." Carmen appeared in the doorway next to Julie. She then looked at the comatose figure in the bed. "Well, don't you look like Hell warmed over."

"Shut up, Car." Maddie buried her head under her pillow miserably.

"Listen, Jules, go without me. I think I might be held up." Connie opened a bag of tea and smiled at her friend, resolutely ignoring her roommate's groans of protest. "Will you sit still?"

"Just go, Cons. I'm _fine_."

"Actually, you sound like shit. And you look even worse."

Maddie flipped the pillow off her head and glared at Charlie mutinously. "What is this? An open house?"

Unfazed, he leaned over to kiss Connie. "I take it all that fun in the snow has done some wrong for our dear Madison?"

"I'm not _sick!_ Not sick, not sick, not si-" She howled before another fit of coughs entered her system.

"Keep on throwing a fit and you'll be wishing you hadn't. Hysterics and a fever isn't the best combination." Carmen murmured dryly as she absently fixed Guy's collar who had just wandered in.

"Who has a fever?" Guy asked, obediently standing still.

"Maddie." Four voices answered him in unison.

"AAARGH! ALL OF YOU SUCK!"

* * *

His hair a mess and only wearing a ratty pair of pajama bottoms, Dylan Howard trudged down the hallway towards Room 201. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and slumped inside, ignoring Connie's raised eyebrow at his disheveled state.

Obviously in a right foul mood, he nudged the lump of white silk that was his best friend. "Move over. I'm cold."

There was an equally bad tempered grunt from under the comforter. "Go away."

"Oh shut up. _Move_." He accentuated the command with a kick to the bed. Grudgingly, Maddie shifted over so he could slip in.

Connie stirred some lemon juice into a cup of tea. "So I take it you're sick too?" She was answered with a bitter sniffle. "Here." She handed him the cup and then tried to stifle a smile at the sight of the two bed-ridden teenagers, balefully glaring up at her amidst their sniffles and coughs. They really were adorable.

"I'm really not sick!" It might have sounded more convincing if Maddie's voice hadn't cracked and there wasn't a coughing fit at the end.

Dylan snuggled into her pillow. "I thought you didn't get sick."

"I don't!"

"You sound sick. All nasally and shit."

"Well, your hair looks awful."

"Children, children." Connie admonished, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Stretching, she turned around at the sound of a knock. "Hey, how was practice?"

"Good." Adam answered, walking into the room. "Charlie's waiting for you in the common room. He wants to take you out for lunch."

"Oh…" She hesitated, looking over at her two patients.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here. You're off nurse duty." Adam grinned as he pushed her out the door. "Have fun." He then turned to the less than happy faces of the bedridden and winced. "Hi?"

After staring at him in rather disgusted disbelief for a second, Dylan resolutely closed his eyes and turned over. "I ask for a naked slave girl to serve my every need and I get you. This is why I stopped going to church."

"You got kicked out of church. And stop moving or get your own bed." The Maddie-sized lump of white silk growled from under the covers.

"I brought soup." Holding back a smile, Adam held up the large container as a peace offering.

An interested brown eye peeked out from under the comforter. "Pull up a chair."

* * *

Looking up from his book at the sound of a whimper, Adam quickly walked over to Maddie's bed. In the throes of a fitful sleep, she was shivering and coughing as he gently woke her up.

She gasped as she willed her heartbeat to calm down. "Okay…I…might be…sick."

"Here, drink some water." Adam handed her a glass, careful not to wake a fitfully sleeping Dylan. After she drank a sip or two, he carefully eased her back down and brushed her hair away from her face. She was burning with fever and he felt fear clutch his heart. Maddie's eyes were glassy, unfocused and filled with pain. It was the same look that Angie had worn a couple years ago when she was rushed to the hospital with appendicitis. "Do you want anything else?"

Maddie's eyes filled with tears. "I want my daddy."

He reached out and took her hand. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Carmen practically stalked down the hallway, shoving past a giggling group of sophomore girls. Turning swiftly at the corner, she opened the door to room 201 and was immediately greeted by an exhausted Connie. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. We had Dylan move to my bed, so they could get some extra room. Adam told me that she was almost delirious before and Dylan's practically in the same condition." Connie said, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "I'm getting really worried, Car."

Slipping her coat off, Carmen took a seat next to her best friend. She had received Connie's frantic phone call ten minutes ago. Apparently, the two's condition had continued to deteriorate with each passing hour. She looked up when Julie came in with a teapot of hot water. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Julie smiled at her before she bent down to check on Dylan. "He's just as bad as Maddie, I think. What are we going to do?"

"_You_ are going to bed." Carmen said firmly, taking in the other's tired face. "You too, Cons. My bed's open, I'll babysit for awhile."

Connie gave her a weary smile. "Alright. I'll be back in a couple hours."

* * *

Maddie slowly opened her eyes. She felt so lethargic and achy. Shifting slightly, her gaze landed on Carmen, who was reading next to her. The blonde beauty immediately put away her book and leaned forward. "Hey."

"Car, I feel gross."

"Here, have some water."

"Maddie?" Dylan turned his head to look at them. "Rivera. Hi." He then wearily reached out for a glass of water by his side. "Man, I feel like shit." He croaked before sinking back down into his pillows.

Carmen frowned slightly as she looked at the soccer player. He must have been in a lot of pain if he wasn't going to make a lewd comment to her. Her worry intensified as she looked at Maddie struggling to hold her glass steady so she could drink. Doing it for her, she carefully eased Maddie back down into the bed. The girl looked up at her with half-closed eyes. "Where's Connie?"

"She went to sleep."

"Carmen?"

"I'm right here."

"I miss my daddy." Carmen was about to answer when she was distracted by a thump on the other side of the room. Turning swiftly, she saw Dylan passed out on the floor, Connie's sheets twisted around his legs and the glass of water overturned by his side.

"Alright, that's it. Both of you are going to the hospital." Carmen's gorgeous eyes went wide as she turned to her best friend, only to find that the girl had gone limp as well.

"Oh, fuck me."

* * *

Emergency rooms were awful. And they smelled weird.

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair as he sat in the waiting room of Northern Minneapolis Hospital. Maddie and Dylan had been rushed to the hospital that night and typical to hospital policy, the rest of them had no idea what was going on.

He had received Connie's frantic phone call a couple hours ago and grabbing his roommate, the two of them had accompanied the girls to the hospital. Unfortunately, once the two patients had disappeared behind the double doors, they were left completely out of the loop. Charlie sighed before his gaze landed on something else.

An Asian man had stepped into the waiting room. Tall and distinguished looking with salt and pepper hair, he exuded calm and a sense of benevolence. He reminded Charlie of the Pope.

"Dr. Kim?" He turned to see Carmen step forward towards the man. "H-how-"

"Hello, Carmen." Maddie's father gave her a warm hug. "You're looking well."

"How did you-" Carmen stopped, her face a mask of confusion. "They called you an hour ago! You live in New York!"

"I called him earlier today." They all turned to see Adam speak up. He turned slightly red. "What? She wanted her daddy." He said defensively.

Dr. Kim smiled at him. "She usually does. I truly appreciate the gesture, young man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go speak to my daughter's physician." With a final nod to them, he strode down the hallway.

Charlie turned to stare at his roommate. "She wanted her daddy." He repeated dryly.

Adam scowled. "You try saying no to her. It's impossible." He then looked over at the double doors. "I tried calling Dylan's parents as well. No one picked up."

"They're in Shanghai." Connie came over to sit with them. "On a business trip. They won't be back for another couple days."

"Well, that explains it." Adam muttered, accepting the cup of coffee Julie handed to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Julie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "So that's Maddie's dad? She never told us that he was a doctor."

"He's a neurosurgeon." Carmen put down her cup on the table. "One of the top neurosurgeons in the country actually. The guy's a pioneer in his field. Absolute genius."

"Good to know." Charlie paused. "What's a neurosurgeon?"

* * *

Only about five more chapters left! And is being a poohead and won't let me upload documents when I want!

And a new chapter of Masculine Perfection is almost finished!

Love and kisses, Donuthole


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: If I actually did own the Mighty Ducks, I would be a very rich woman indeed._

– _Chapter Ten –_

* * *

"You feel like playing soccer in the hallways?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes. You kick too hard."

"What time is it?"

"The same time as when you asked me ten seconds ago."

"Can you blame me for being bored?"

"I suppose not."

"Can we break out?"

"I don't think so. Connie would kill us."

Dylan shifted grumpily in his seat to glare at Maddie. After being diagnosed with an extremely severe case of pneumonia, the two had been stuck in the hospital for close to a week. And they were now _fine_. But alas, their doctors and Dean Buckley were insistent on them staying a few extra days.

So as the two were no longer deathly ill and had even finished all the homework that Adam had thoughtfully brought for them, they were restless. And when these two became restless, it was just an invitation for Hell to break loose.

"Mads?"

Sighing, she looked at him. Her father had left several days before and she was missing his presence extremely. He had been with her through her whole sickness and only at her reluctant urging, had left for his own patients back in New York. "Yeah?"

His silver eyes glinted. "Care to take a walk?"

* * *

"So maybe they went to take a bath?"

Adam Banks resisted the urge to howl in exasperation. "I swear," He grasped his hair. "Just stay still, get some rest so you don't get sick again – but no, it's _I'm bored_ this and _I'm bored_ that! One more bloody day they had to stay still but no! At this rate, they'll be in here forever-"

Angie surveyed her ranting brother with a clinical detachment. After learning that she was paired with Maddie for the joint showcase, she had tagged along with Adam to tell the other girl the news. Unfortunately, the room where the two invalids were supposed to be in was now empty.

"Well, did you honestly _expect_ them to sit here quietly?" Adam turned to look at her mutinously. She shrugged defensively. "I mean, I only met them a couple months ago and I know better."

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you tell me where they are?" He jutted his jaw out pugnaciously.

She pointed to the hallway. "Follow the trail of destruction."

Suddenly, music blasted from the end of the corridor, practically reverberating off the walls.

Angie blinked. "It's Britney, bitch."

* * *

"_I've got that boom boom, that you want…watching me all night long, hurry up before it's gone!_" Dylan sang as he cranked up the music to maximum volume.

Grinning, Maddie stood up from her conversation with a ten year old leukemia patient and clapped her hands. "_Shortayyyyy! Shortayyyy! Get on the floor and shake that ass!_"

His hips shaking like a leaf in the wind, Dylan weaved his way across the play room. "You probably weren't alive for this song. But learn it, it's a classic." He advised a giggling five year old girl, picking her up. Settling her on his hip, he grinned at his best friend. "How long has it been since we've heard this song? _Get on the floor and shake that ass!_"

"Connect the heel to the toe, yeah! Like that! And then set a rhythm to it!" Maddie smiled at her ten year old encouragingly as she taught him the finer points of fancy footwork.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice burst through the noise and a large figure pushed through the crowd of laughing spectators that had gathered in the entrance of the playroom. "Oh, I should've known it would be you two! Enough-"

Dylan blanched slightly, stopping in his tracks. Spotting a scandalized Banks and his sister pushing their way through the crowd, he immediately waltzed over to them and deposited the still giggling little girl into Angie's arms. "Take care of me bonny lass for a wee bit, She-Banks?" He sang in a lilting, Scottish brogue. Then grabbing Adam's hands, Dylan twirled over to the furious head nurse and included in his odd dance.

As the two victims were forced to caper hand in hand, in Dylan's rather grotesque little dance of glee, the irrepressible blond spotted several cameras. "Oh! Pictures! Smile, everyone!" He flashed his pearly whites towards the spotlight.

He was the only one smiling in the trio.

* * *

"CARMEN!"

Blinking owlishly, the girl looked up from her book and had her vision obscured by a warm, vanilla-scented bundle of girl. Returning the hug bewilderedly, she struggled to breathe. "Maddie? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be discharged on Wednesday!"

Getting comfortable in their armchair, the Asian girl beamed at her. "We got kicked out of the hospital."

Carmen's golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We?"

"So, Rivera," Dylan sauntered into the common room. "missed me? Our parting was such sweet sorrow, wasn't it?"

"So much so that I would like to send you to back to the hospital so I could live in sweet sorrow once again."

"I would never let you live in sorrow, babe." He leaned towards her, his eyes twinkling lasciviously. "How about a welcome-home kiss?"

She stared at him. After a brief second of delirious hope that she would actually do it, Dylan had that notion knocked out of him. Literally.

"You are the most disgusting specimen of a male that I have ever had the misfortune to see." She spat before turning to a rather entertained Maddie. "Come on, the girls will want to know you're home."

Watching them leave, Luis looked down at his roommate. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, raising three fingers.

Moving his jaw gingerly, Dylan slowly sat up. "Now I know why the tennis team has been hounding her to join for the past year and a half. What a woman."

"She does have an arm on her." Luis agreed, helping him up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." The blond teetered slightly. "If she wanted to play rough, all she had to do was ask. I'm fragile! I've been medicated."

"_That_ is extremely obvious." Luis muttered as he gave him a steady hand. "Good to have you back, man."

* * *

How did Connie's room always manage to smell so much better than his?

With a puzzled sigh, Charlie Conway sprawled out on Maddie's bed. Staring at the ceiling in idle contemplation, he absently scratched Bagel who had trundled over to him. Just how did the girls do it?

After all, he had Banks for a roommate who disinfected, scrubbed and deodorized almost religiously and the girls were nowhere near as neat as them. Yet Connie and Maddie's room always smelled like summer, especially now, with the late afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window. Noticing the slight hint of citrus-y verbena in the air, he smiled. That was Connie's signature scent.

Then, spying Maddie's bottle of obscure Italian perfume, he scrambled off the bed and settled himself on her chair. Giving himself a generous spray, he contentedly basked in the smell of soft vanilla. Maybe this was how they smelled better. Although, Charlie _and_ Adam both had rather nifty colognes.

It was absolutely mind boggling.

"You know, Carmen has quite a large selection of perfumes to choose from." Charlie turned to see Goldberg walk through the door. "I especially like her Viktor & Rolf one. It's pure sex."

Luis and Fulton followed him inside. "Do the girls know that you're in their room?"

Charlie shrugged expansively. "What's theirs is ours, boys. Grab a seat."

"Good philosophy, Charlie." Goldberg said approvingly, making a beeline for Maddie's closet. "Now, if recollection serves correct, Maddie hides her sweets in her closet. Usually near her coats…ah ha! Found 'em!"

"Dude," Averman sauntered in and collapsed on Connie's bed. "the girls will kill you if you touch their chocolate."

Goldberg sniffed, raising a truffle to his lips. "Maddie loves me. And I'll blame it on Charlie. Everyone blames everything on Charlie." He seemed quite happy with the plan as he settled himself comfortably on her bed.

"What the fuck?" The boys turned to see Charlie hold up a lacy, black scrap of fabric. "She never wears this! Trust me, I'd _know_ if she wore this!"

With a grin, Luis ambled over to inspect Connie's lingerie drawer. "Well, well, Conway. Looks like you're in for a good time. She's a bit of a dark horse, ain't she?" He tossed a thong over his shoulder. "Boring." Out went a pair of boy shorts. "So last year."

Fulton picked up the thong and stretched it out. "It's like a sling shot." He marveled happily, as he slung it across the room. "Aerodynamic too!"

Closing his eyes, Goldberg popped another truffle into his mouth. "You guys are so dead." He mumbled thickly.

"I don't know, Goldie." There was a slight giggle to Averman's voice. "What do you think? Is it me?"

He turned to look at them and felt his jaw drop. "T-that is actually just…revolting." He blanched, shielding his precious chocolates away from the sight.

The four boys had proceeded to adorn themselves with various pieces of underwear and tied brassieres around their heads. It was immature, disturbing and completely typical to their nature. You almost couldn't blame them.

Yet as Connie Moreau chose that moment to walk into her room, she felt that, for some odd reason, she _could_. And so she did.

"_**I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"**_

* * *

"Hey, cowboy."

_It ain't the best day for my manhood_, Dwayne thought despairingly as he fell off the bench with a squeak. He looked up at the figure apprehensively and desperately thought for something to say. All that came out was a high pitched wheeze. _Definitely not the best day_.

Raising an eyebrow, Allie Howard settled herself onto the vacated bench. "You alright there?"

Nodding swiftly, the Texan quickly and unobtrusively tried to gather his belongings. It was too bad that stealth didn't seem to be in his vocabulary at the moment.

"Now, now, Dwayne. What kind of bad manners is that? You're just going to leave?" Allie smoothed back a strand of hair from her face and stared at him with limpid, sparkling grey eyes.

"I got work to do."

Crossing her arms across her chest, she narrowed her eyes. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"I don't know you well enough to make such a judgment, ma'am."

"Well, let's change that then."

"I'm afraid I'd have to decline."

"Why? Oh." There was a knowing smirk on her face. "It's because of Moreau, isn't it?"

"I don't take kindly to people startin' fights with my friends."

"It was a discussion that escalated. It got her blood flowing and trust me, her complexion needs all the help it can get."

"It's not a _discussion _when y'all look ready to kill. G'day, ma'am." He tipped his hat to her coldly and prepared to stalk off when he was stopped by her cold drawl.

"Oh, enough with this _ma'am_ business!" She stood up, noticing the way his body had tensed. She took a step towards him. "You're scared of me, Dwayne Robertson. You're scared of my reputation, you're scared of my potential and you're scared of what your little Ducks would say if they saw us together."

She walked in front of him and smiled at him. "And most of all, you're scared of the power I have over you. I bet you think about me all the time. It's okay. As far as I'm concerned, you're mine, Dwayne Robertson."

His eyes wide, he stared at her with a sort of terrified fascination. "You're madder than a rabid coyote."

To his surprise, she laughed. "You know, your little Texas witticisms never cease to amuse me. You're such a little angel…aren't you? Your utter, idiotic innocence. I think that's my favorite part about you. Because it sure as Hell isn't your looks. I'll see you around, cowboy." She then paused. "Oh and do try to stop hiding every time you see me. It's rather annoying. Not to mention, you have the grace of a drunken cow."

Dwayne blinked. And then decided to look for a large rock to hide under.

* * *

"This douche is impossible to work with!"

"You're a faggot!"

Stretching out a kink in her shoulder, Maddie looked up. His face a thundercloud, Dylan stood in the doorway of the studio, with his scowling Lewis School dancer in tow. She exchanged a glance with Angie, who shrugged. "What's going on?"

"He said that he doesn't want to do my routine!"

The Lewis School dancer, Shiloh, sneered at him. "With good reason! It sucks!"

"Yeah?" Dylan rounded on him. "So does your sister! She sucked me good and dry!"

"Shut the fuck up about my sister!" Shiloh launched himself on the furious soccer player before Maddie intervened by throwing her water bottle at them.

"Ow!" Dylan broke away, clutching his head. "What the fuck was that for, Maggot?!"

"Well, I wasn't going to _actually _get involved. You're bigger than me, I might get hurt." She answered defensively. "You two are just going to have to figure out a way to make it work. Now if you'll excuse us, Angie and I have to use the studio."

Clenching his jaw, Dylan tried to control his temper as he stalked over to his friend. "Maddie. Please. I have tests. I have homework. I have soccer practice. I haven't slept for more than five hours since I was in the hospital…_two weeks ago_. I can't _do _this right now."

Maddie looked up at him compassionately. "I know, babe, but what do you want me to do? I would help you if I could! You know that. And let's face it, that routine _did_ suck. You whipped it up in like five minutes. Try to work with the kid."

"Alright." He ran a hand through his golden locks desperately. "How about a duet? She-Banks and Guyblow-"

"It's Shiloh!" The pre-teen growled, looking like he quite wanted to hit his "mentor" senseless. Oddly enough, Angie's expression mirrored her classmate's.

"You shut your mouth when you're talking to me!" Dylan snarled quite irrationally, before turning back to his girl. "What do you say? C'mon, Maddie, please. He refuses to listen to anything I say, makes me late for practice, and is just an all-around douche. I can't work with this asshole on my own!"

She bit her lip. "Okay. Okay, fine."

"Great, I'll let Madame Baryshkev know later. Thank you, thank you, you are a goddess!" He swept her into an embrace before turning to their mentees. "Okay, change of plans!"

"Thank God." Shiloh sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Okay!" Maddie hastily intervened and smiled at him. "Hi. Shiloh, right? I'm Maddie."

The look on the boy's expression was less than impressed. "Nice outfit." His lip curled slightly, taking in her royal blue leotard and bright yellow legwarmers. He turned to his classmate, as if expecting her to back him up.

Smoothing a piece of blonde hair behind her ears, Angie gave him a withering glare. "Shut up, Reed."

"What? She looks like a human Crayola."

Dylan itched to wrap his hands around the insolent boy's neck. "As opposed to you, who looks like a-"

Maddie quickly shoved her furious best friend towards the door. "Why don't you go tell Baryshkev now? I've got things under control! Bye!" She beamed at him and then promptly closed the door in his angry face. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Alright. The insults stop here and now. You two will be doing a duet. Now we don't have time to waste as we need to start on a new routine effective immediately. Christ, I don't even have a beat for you. Well, I'll figure that out later, for now let's see what I've got to work with."

"Um, Maddie?" Angie stepped forward, a hesitant frown on her face. "What do you mean, what we've got to work with?"

The New Yorker blinked. "Oh, nothing, really. I'm just going to watch you guys break it down a little."

"_Break it down_?" Shiloh made a disgusted face. "What does that even mean?"

She stared at them. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I assure you I'm not." The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, what do you do at school dances? Don't you bump and grind? Boogie? Anything?"

"Are you on crack?" Came the surly answer.

"I think it's safe to say that we don't." Shooting a glare at her ill-mannered companion, Angie shrugged scarlet-clad shoulders apologetically. "Sorry."

"Wait." Maddie held up a hand in horrified confusion. "Did you guys ever do tap, hip hop, jazz, ballroom? Ever? Any of them?"

The two shook their heads. "No, just ballet."

"Oh, boy." The older girl breathed. "Okay. It's fine. Really, it's fine. I'll do this one with you guys. Pay attention."

Angie's blue eyes widened as a pounding bass filled the room. "I think I'm out of my league."

"Don't be silly. It's Jadakiss. Always good to start out with. Alright, ready?"

"No!" Shiloh stamped his foot. "I'm not doing…this…whatever _this_ is!"

"It's just a beat." Maddie started to look a little annoyed. "You'll still be arabesque-ing to your heart's content. Only in a more…_urban_ fashion."

"Hey, newsflash, lady! We're white!"

"What does race have to do with anything? Look at Eminem!"

"Yeah, well, the world is a pretty fucked up place, isn't it?" Shiloh snarled. "It definitely is if the world's best rapper is white and the world's best golfer is black."

"Enough!" Maddie stamped her foot angrily. "Congratulations, now both of you will be pop, lock and droppin' til I say stop. Now pull up those tights and get in position!"

Wishing Shiloh Reed a messy and slow death, Angie let out a strangled groan.

Maddie whipped around in alarm and stared at her. "Okay. That's just freaky. You just sounded totally like Adam when I say something politically incorrect."

Angie glared at her.

"Oh my God, you _look_ like him too!" Maddie breathed, her eyes going wide in fascination. "Wait, are you going to do that eye roll thing now? Oh shit, you did! This is better than the circus!"

_Adam, I officially disown you as my brother_, Angie thought bitterly.

* * *

"Dude."

"What's up?"

"Check it out!"

"What?"

"Jennifer Host, Upperclassmen President of 1979."

"_Shit_."

"Do you think they're related?"

"They have to be. They look like twins!" Russ marveled, staring at the photograph that was adorned on the hall.

Ken tilted his head. "That's just weird, man. Really, really weird."

* * *

"You okay there?"

Opening his eyes, Adam Banks saw Carmen's beautiful face hovering over him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey." He scrambled up into a sitting position.

"How was the lecture?" The blonde girl settled herself onto the couch gracefully. "I could hear it down the hall."

He reddened slightly. "Yeah, Em's not really big on tact."

"Or location and privacy, it appears." Carmen pushed up a sleeve of her vintage cashmere sweater. "You should've dragged her to your room, instead of letting her yell at you out here in the common room."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." He then looked at her suspiciously. "What's gotten into you? You look almost happy."

"A board meeting just got cancelled, I got the highest score on my English paper, Jake Riley has hives, and I walked in a freshman engaged in an lewd act-"

Adam choked on his own saliva. "What?"

"He was getting head-"

"You know what? I don't really want to know."

She shrugged. "Okay, then. Anyway, he now has a month of detention. Oh! And March is here. March means soccer season starts again. And _that_ means no Howard."

"You know…" Adam grinned at her fondly. "Dylan isn't that bad. He's a pretty good kid-"

"I'd rather not take relationship advice from you, Banks, darling. And if you ever finish that sentence, I won't hesitate to kick your pampered white ass back to Edina."

"Where the Hell is Edina?" The two looked over at the figure waltzing into the common room. "Don't answer that, I don't really care. Banks, your sister is _awesome_!"

"That's a new one." He muttered dryly, as he moved over to give her some room. "Nice legwarmers."

"Thanks." Maddie tugged absently on the bright yellow wool. "She's smart and she's hilarious and she's _good_. Not to mention, she's _gorgeous_! Wait til you see her at the showcase, she'll blow everyone away." She accentuated her words with wild gestures.

"Are we talking about the same girl?" Adam asked, avoiding Maddie's movements as best as he could. "Because that's the first time I've ever heard anyone say that about her."

"That's because everyone is stupid. Tell you what…let's trade sisters. You can have mine and I can take Angie."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Leave your poor sister alone."

"I didn't even know you had a sister." Adam raised an eyebrow.

"She's old-"

"She's only eight years older than you!" Carmen said exasperatedly. "She's like twenty-three!"

"She's old!" Maddie spoke louder, resolutely ignoring her best friend. "Her name's Victoria. She's getting _married_ this summer." She made a face. "She's an archaeologist – who does archaeology in this day and age anyway – and went to London to work at some museum. The next thing you know she's fallen in_ love_ with some British prick and they're getting _married_. Can you believe that? I bet she just likes him because of the accent."

"You're still mad about the fact that she broke your doll when you were four. Not to mention, you're scared that she won't have time for you now that she's getting married." Carmen said dryly.

Maddie sniffed. "No. I've gotten over that. What I'm mad about is that she has bigger boobs than me and proceeds to rub it in my face every single time I see her."

Adam hastily changed the subject. "So, she's getting married this summer?"

"Yeah." Maddie shrugged bad temperedly. "They're having it in London. Why they can't just elope, I don't know, but they want to have it in London. Which means most of my summer is going to waste."

"First time I've heard anyone complain about going to London." Adam remarked.

"It's the land of fogginess, rain and overall bad weather! And my sister's fiancé freaks me out. He's like 6' 5". Although, he'd have to be that tall, considering Vicky's like 5' 10" but still. Not to mention, his last name is Park. Can you imagine? Victoria Park? It's like the name of an arboretum out of a bad Edwardian romance novel." She stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Adam grinned at her fondly.

"I need a shower." She heaved her bag back onto her shoulder. "And I need to check on Dylan."

"What happened to Dylan?" The boy asked, smiling at Carmen's look of disgust.

"He got into a fight with his mentee. I tried to stop it but…" She shrugged. "Toodles! Hey, Ken! Hey, Russ!"

"Mads." They smiled at her as they walked into the common room. Walking over to Adam and Carmen, they immediately sprawled out on the couch facing them.

"It was the weirdest thing. We were walking down Alumni Hall, you know, where all the photos of the old people are? And well, we saw one picture that looked like you. Like _really _looked like you. You two could have been twins." Ken leaned forward.

Russ nodded. "Yeah, Jennifer Host from the class of 1979. You know her?"

She was silent for a second. Then, running her fingers through her hair, she nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do."

Ken looked at her through narrowed eyes. He had come to recognize the distress patterns of the Ducks and Carmen ran her fingers through her hair every time she was distressed just as Connie chewed her bottom lip. "Car, you okay?"

"Yeah." Her smile didn't quite reach the corners of her eyes. "Jennifer Host is my mother. Listen, I got to go. I'll talk to you guys later." She gave them one last rather sad smile before she swept out of the common room.

"Good going, guys. She was in a good mood too." Adam groaned, as he sprawled out on the couch once again.

Russ waved it aside. "Why do you think she got so upset? I mean, it's just her mom."

Ken rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I believe…that it's her business. And we shouldn't bring it up again."

* * *

He was at quite a loss at what to do.

Raising an eyebrow, Luis stared at the figure pacing in front of his door. What the hell was she doing? This had been going on for the past five minutes! Just pace, pace, stop, raise hand as if to knock, bring it back down and pace some more. Then repeat.

Finally, becoming bored with the whole process, he approached her. "Uh, hi. Yeah, uh, this may come out a bit rude but uh…what the fuck are you doing in front of my door?"

Tricia Manning let out a strangled gasp and whirled around. "I-I was just…I don't see how it's any of your business!"

Luis stared at her in disbelief. "It is if you're standing around in front of my fucking door!"

"Y-your door?" Her green eyes widened slightly. "Y-you're roommates with Dylan?"

"Yeah, he is." They turned to see the door open and Maddie step out. "He's sleeping right now and I'd appreciate it if you guys kept it down. He's going to have a major headache when he wakes up." She then paused to stare at Tricia. "You are just freaky, you know that? Do you always stalk him?" Shaking her head, she flounced off.

Her face a mask of outrage, Tricia's face turned practically purple in anger. "S-she-" She turned to Luis as if for help.

Too bad Luis was _never_ a help to anyone. "You heard the girl. He's sleeping. Now why the fuck are you still in my hallway?"

"Aargh!" The redhead practically screamed as she stomped away. Too bad she tripped over a roll in the carpet and fell flat on her face.

"Okay." Luis breathed, opening the door to his room. "I'll just cross her off my list. Redheads. So volatile."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I occasionally dally in delusions that the Mighty Ducks are mine. Then I wake up and face reality._

– _Chapter Eleven –_

* * *

It would have been a lot easier to pay attention to her if he hadn't been so damn hungry.

Adam sighed, running a tired hand over his eyes. It was a dismal March morning and he was skipping lunch once again to listen to his girlfriend's complaints. Now he was as patient as they came, but this was getting out of hand. And for Christ's sake, he had skipped breakfast as well!

"Listen, Em…" He began, hopping off the desk he had been sitting on. "Let's talk while I pick up a sandwich."

She stopped mid-tirade and stared at him. "What?"

"Lunch is going to be over in seven minutes and Charlie turned off the alarm this morning so I missed breakfast. I'm famished." He smiled at her rather weakly.

Emily was shocked into silence. "A-are you being serious? You want to have _lunch_?"

"It's not an unreasonable request, Em. And I'm really hungry."

"You know, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" She almost screamed. "You barely listen to me! It's always about you!"

Adam whipped his head around so fast he got whiplash. He stared at her in disbelief. "It's always about _me_?"

Crossing her arms around her chest, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at him as if daring him to continue.

"Emily, I spend every single moment of my free time with you. We go out _at least _once a week. I barely _talk_ to Charlie, who happens to be my best friend, not to mention my _roommate_. We go to all those stupid parties because_ you_ want to. I miss Sunday night dinners for you and let me tell you, those dinners are pretty damn hard to miss. How the _Hell_ has it been all about me?"

Emily straightened, her face immediately adopting the icy expression it usually showed to the public. "Those things are expected if you're in a relationship. It's part of being a boyfriend. If you can't _handle_ it, then maybe you shouldn't be responsible for those duties anymore. Permanently."

After what seemed like an eternity, Adam blinked. "Fine." He said quietly, picking up his bag. "As you wish."

* * *

His tongue sticking out between his teeth, Charlie Conway carefully scribbled on the piece of paper in front of him. Every so often, his hand would reach out to snag a piece of his meatloaf which he would pop into his mouth while continuing to write at a frenzied pace.

Her mashed potatoes forgotten, Connie raised an eyebrow as she stared at him from across their table. Finally, she put down her fork. "Charlie?"

"Mmm?" _Scribble, scribble_.

'What are you doing?"

"Writing."

"I can tell." Connie said dryly, as Julie snorted. "_What_ are you writing?"

He finally looked up at them. "Oh. A message to Emily Parker. Here!" With that, he shoved the piece of paper towards them.

With a slight frown, Connie picked it up. "Reasons why you should die." She read aloud and blinked. "Charli-"

"Keep going. There's more."

"We see that." Julie murmured as she leaned over to peer at the sheet. "One. You broke up with Banks. Hence you're a dumb bitch because Banksie is perfect."

"He is indeed." Averman nodded in agreement.

Connie continued with a small smile. "Two, you look like a man. Three, I hate you. Four, Connie hates you. Five, everybody hates you actually. Six, you failed that last history test. Don't try to deny it, I saw the grade book. Seven, when you smile, you get this bizarre dimple in your forehead, you freaky slutbag whore. Eight, you broke up with my best friend – Charlie, you're not actually going to send this to her, are you?"

"Why not?" He demanded, holding up a huge roll of duct tape. "This baby's just waiting to get taped to her locker. And everything on the paper is all true."

"Number twenty nine, you have mutant alien fingers that drain people of their life force." Julie turned her head and stared at the smug captain. "Oh yeah, this is so true."

Carmen leaned over. "I like number thirty seven. Your perfume reminds me of steaming camel shit that's spawning in the Sahara and is so toxic that nothing's alive in a several hundred mile radius." The corner of her mouth twitched. "Quite descriptive."

"I've always had a way with words." Charlie said modestly as he took the paper back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish this."

"Has anyone talked to him?" Julie poked at her roll vengefully, imagining it was Emily Parker's fat head. "I saw him for a little bit after English. But he said he didn't feel well and was going back to the dorms."

"I want to pound that bitch's face in." Connie scowled. "How can she just sit there and act like everything's okay?"

"Probably because in her mind, everything is." Carmen ran her fingers through her hair. "How do you think he's holding up?"

"I would think he's hungry." Maddie remarked, propping her head up in her hands. "He hasn't eaten all day."

The girls exchanged speculative looks.

* * *

Scowling slightly, Adam jerked open the door. "What do you – oh."

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Banks." Connie shoved past him, holding a stack of DVDs in her hand. Maddie followed her with a bright smile. "Hi!"

Stepping back as the other girls in his life filed in, he raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes," Carmen murmured absently, opening a container. "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Eat up. We raided the kitchens just for you."

Blinking, Adam was pushed down into a chair and had a plate of food shoved into his hand. "Wait…_what_?"

"We're wallowing." Julie informed him quite seriously. "It's a luxury that every injured party gets to partake in."

"I-injured party? What the – guys, I'm not wallowing!"

"Yes, you are. Now what movie do you want to start with?" Connie flipped through the DVDs carefully. "I personally would go with Bourne but if you'd rather see something else…"

"Guys," Adam began. "This is really nice of you and all but-"

Carmen calmly jammed a large potato into his mouth. "You do know it's against school policy to raid the kitchens right? And that I risked my position for you? Start chewing."

Surveying his sullen face, Maddie sighed. "Connie, it's worse than we thought. It's time to bring out the big guns. Break out the Audrey. Roman Holiday or Tiffany's, Banksie?"

He swallowed bitterly. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The remake."

* * *

A light green eye peered into the room. Seeing no movement, the owner of the eye quietly stepped inside and looked around.

And blanched.

Banksie had let the girls do this to their room? He must be really bad. Empty food containers littered the floor and DVDs were scattered all around the room. A half-finished carton of chocolate ice cream was currently dripping a mosaic on Banksie's golf shoes and Paris Hilton had a pole sticking out of her forehead on the television screen.

"Good night, eh, Banks?" Charlie muttered as he picked his way through. He then smirked as he saw his best friend. "Definitely a good night."

Lying on Adam's bed was a jumbled mess of human bodies as Adam and the girls had all fallen asleep on top of each other. You couldn't really tell where legs and arms began or ended.

"Oh, my little boy is growing up." Charlie clucked, busily searching through his drawers. Finally finding his camera, he snapped a picture of the spectacle. "Emily, darling…I'm going to make your life a living hell." He beamed.

Tossing the camera aside, he cautiously approached the tangle of limbs. He prodded an arm. Nope, that was Julie's. And that leg was…Maddie's. Finally, he located Connie's hair and yanked on it.

Eyes popping open, she shifted slightly to glare at him. "What on earth was that for?"

"Come on," Charlie bent down and gently disentangled her from the sheets. "Let's get you some room."

Her eyes drifting shut once again, Connie snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace as he carried her to his bed. Her breath warm on his neck, she murmured a sleepy thanks as he tucked his blanket around her. "…_I love you_"

Charlie froze. And tilted his head to look at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Heaving a sleepy sigh, she turned around and buried herself into the pillow without an answer.

"I-I guess," He smiled gently. "I guess I love you too, Cons."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Julie slowly opened her eyes. Frowning at the unfamiliar surroundings, she shifted to see where she was. _Ow_, she winced as her neck refused to cooperate with her. _And that's the last time we're doing this._

Moving Maddie's arm gently off her stomach, she sat up, blinking in the early morning light. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she then took notice of a figure sitting by the window. She sighed and gingerly got up from the bed.

"It's six in the morning, Adam."

The boy started and turned to look at her. "Hey, Jules."

"Why are you sitting here in the dark? No, I have a better question. It's freezing, why do you have the windows open?" She shivered reproachfully as she pulled up a chair next to him. "You're so emo it's not even funny."

Smiling softly, Adam handed her a throw. "It was a little stuffy in here so I wanted some air. And the sun's coming up. We won't need light soon."

Julie gave a sour grunt, wrapping the throw around herself. She then stared at him somberly. "You want to talk about it?"

He shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about. Apparently, I wasn't being the perfect boyfriend so she suggested that I stop trying. I agreed…and walked. End of story."

"Yeah…but you actually liked her." She made a slight face. "I really can't see _why_, she was a complete cow, but you liked her. A lot. We all knew it. So don't give me that 'end of story' crap. She was your first girlfriend!"

Adam shot her an amused glance. Julie huffed in impatience. "I don't count, we went out for like two weeks! And we were twelve. And _you_ were too scared to even touch me."

"I'm hurt to hear that that was all it was to you. No worries, it would never have worked between us." He said dryly, his blue eyes twinkling as her scowl deepened. "Jules…it's fine. _I'll_ be fine."

"Adam…"

"Okay, yeah. I'm a little upset, alright? But you know what…I'm also relieved. At least now, I can spend more time with you guys. And I mean, I did like her. A lot. We went out for like six months, you know? But it's over now. And I have to deal with it, no matter what. And I will." He gave her a half-hearted grin. "I'm really good at dealing."

She grunted and moved over to him, draping some of the throw around his shoulders. "Yes, I know, I know. Hell, we _all _know. Why, you're Adam Nathaniel Banks. The boy with an outrageous amount of talent and an equally outrageous amount of bad fortune. And yet you rise from the ashes to con-"

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Quiet. The sun's rising."

* * *

"It's like one huge order of depressed, dumped, emo white boy on a platter. With angst as a garnish."

Guy blanched slightly. "There's no need to exaggerate, Russ."

"He's not really exaggerating." Maddie shrugged. "However, there's nothing we can do. He wants to be left alone."

Luis glared at her. "How would you know?"

"Because he _told_ me after I tried to give him another chocolate bar." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Listen, maybe you guys should just talk to Connie about this. Or Charlie. But maybe leaving him alone isn't such a bad idea, you know? Just…try to put yourself in his shoes. I'll see you guys later."

There was a thoughtful silence as the girl left. The boys then turned to look at each other in disgust.

"I can't believe it was scientifically proven that girls are smarter than boys." Guy huffed, crossing his arms. "What a load of bullshit that was!"

Luis nodded in agreement. "You call that advice? _Put yourself in his shoes_…yeah, as if I would want to wear sweater vests all the time."

"You got that right, brother." Russ made a face. "Now as it's obviously up to us to get our boy back, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Psst. Banksie."

There was no answer.

"Hey, Banksie!"

Not bothering to open his eyes, Adam groaned and buried his face into his pillow. "Go away."

"Oh great, you're awake." Charlie beamed as he clambered onto the bed beside him. "Move over, you great, big fattie."

"Charlie, what the-" His roommate turned to glare at him with sleep-deprived eyes. "Get out! Get out of my bed and go back to your own!"

"Too far."

"It's three feet away!"

"I like it here."

"Are you fucking kid-" Adam took a deep breath as he tried to comprehend the absolute absurdity of the situation. "Charlie. Go. To. Your. Own. Bed."

"I will. _After_. Hey, you hungry? You want to order a pizza?"

"No!" Adam grabbed his phone and blearily looked at the time. "It's two forty eight in the _morning._"

"The perfect time to talk about my brilliant idea." With that, Charlie switched on a flashlight and aimed it towards a sheet of paper he held in his hands. "Now…"

"Why don't you just turn on the light? It's our room. And we're _both_ awake, thanks to _you_."

"Don't be ridiculous. This is important, top secret stuff."

"Oh, I'm sure it is. What, trying to figure out how to break into the girls' locker rooms again?"

"No need. I'll have you know that I have a girlfriend now. And she's beautiful and smart-"

"And unaware that you're in bed with your roommate at the moment!"

"Technicalities. Anyway, you know how you're all mopey and depressed-"

"I am not!"

"-because of Emily? By the way…how the Hell did you go out with her? She's a complete cunt!"

"Yes, you've told me. Repeatedly."

"I mean, seriously. What's with the attitude problem? You know what she needs? She needs a good thrashing." His gaze turned speculative and his eyes lit up with a manic glee. "Hey, _I_ could thrash her! I'm like your knight in shining armor, defending your honor and all that other shit-"

"Okay, okay!" Not knowing what else to do, Adam slapped his roommate's knee in exasperation. "Let me put a stop to that little brain fart right now. Emily is a _girl_. You do not _thrash_ girls. And never again will I hear of knights and me in the same sentence, got it?"

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." Charlie muttered sullenly. "I get it. Still think she needs one, though."

"Charlie…go to bed. Please?"

"Anyway, what I think you need is another girlfriend. A better one. Like mine. But not mine." He held up the sheet of paper in his hands. "So that's why we're going to get you a personals ad in the school paper. Julie said that the personals column is really taking off."

Adam stared at him in disbelief. "No."

"Yes." Charlie answered firmly, already uncapping his pen. "Now…for your name…"

"We're not doing this. _I'm _not doing this. I _refuse_ to do this."

"Don't be silly. Maybe we should give you a better name. Adam N. Banks is a little stuffy, don't you think?"

"No."

Charlie nibbled on the end of his pen before giving him an adoring nod. "Yeah, you're right. Your name is perfect the way it is-"

"You're grossing me out."

"-and you know what would be even better? If we included your picture. You're a good looking guy…sort of."

"No. No need. You know why? Because there is not going to _be_ an ad!"

"Come on. We gotta show off those pearly whites. Go on, show me that stunning smile of yours."

"Stop it." Quickly covering his mouth with his hands, Adam glared at him.

"Banksie," Charlie looked at him delightedly. "A-are you…_blushing_?"

* * *

Carmen raised an eyebrow at her friend's appearance. "Rough night?"

His hair tousled and dark circles under his eyes, Adam merely grunted as he yanked his locker open. The normally clean and immaculately put together teenager was dressed in ratty jeans and a sweatshirt that had seen better days.

"Ah." She closed her locker and gazed at him speculatively.

Still shoving books into his locker with intense concentration, he didn't even look up at her before he spoke. "No, I don't need chocolate. No, I don't need therapy. And no, I don't _need_ to talk about it."

"And I would care because…" Her eyes widened in insincere realization. "Oh, that's right. I don't."

He blinked.

"Anyway, have you ever played tennis? I need a partner. My serve's getting a bit weak and I want to work out some stress."

"Um, yeah. I guess…my racket's at home though-"

"No need." She handed him one. "I have an extra. The courts after school. Four thirty. Bring your game, Banks. I don't play with pansies." She walked away but then stopped to give him a disgusted look. "Please shave before you arrive. You look like Matthew McConaughey between movies."

Ambling up besides him, Ken managed to catch Carmen's parting remark. He turned to look speculatively at the stunned center. "You _are_ starting to look a little scruffy, Banks. Congratulations, man! You officially have facial hair."

* * *

"I canth full mah tong."

"You'd be able to if you let go of it."

Giving her a sour glare, Dylan licked another stamp and placed it on an envelope, tossed it onto a growing pile. "How many more do we have left?"

"About a hundred fifty."

"I can't believe you roped me into doing this."

"Oh yeah," Julie rolled her eyes as she placed a letter inside an envelope. "It's all part of my dark, nefarious plot to get you naked and at my mercy."

"Of course it is." The blond sniffed before he nodded to a spot behind her head. "Incoming boyfriend. Seven o' clock."

"What?" She quickly turned around and saw her boyfriend weaving through the newspaper staff. "Scooter!"

"Hey." The senior grinned at her, looking slightly out of place in his Varsity jacket. Bending down to give her a kiss, he pulled up a chair next to her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just sending out subscription notices." Beaming, Julie gestured to the pile of stamped envelopes. "We've finished half of them already."

"Yes. It's been _terribly_ exciting." His sarcasm evident, Dylan sullenly licked another stamp and smacked it onto the envelope. "Yippee."

"Hey, Howard." Scooter gave him an amused smile before turning back to his girlfriend. "When do you think you're going to be done?"

"Not that long, why?"

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He covered her hand with his. "I thought I'd take you out to dinner and you could tell me everything that's been going on in your life. What do you say?"

Julie smiled at him softly. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be great. Walk me back to my dorm? I want to change out of these clothes."

"I thought you had to finish these." Scooter gestured to the pile of empty envelopes.

"Oh, Dylan can handle it. Right?" She looked at the soccer player pleadingly. "Please?"

He stared at her in mild outrage. "You're a shit, Gaffney. Get out of my sight."

"Thanks, Dyl!" Beaming, she blew him a kiss and grabbed Scooter's hand.

As they walked out the newspaper room, Scooter leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Was it just me or did he call you a shit?"

Laughing, Julie looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Why, is your ire all raised because of the deep seated, alpha male urge to defend your lady's honor?"

"Yeah. That's exactly it." He grinned, holding the door open for her. "What's been going on?"

"Oh, it's been insane. Adam got dumped so all the boys have been on the warpath…"

* * *

"Oh, God, what is that smell?"

"Em, it's coming from your locker!"

Her face a grotesque mask of disgust, Emily Parker opened her locker and saw a wrapped package lying on top of her chemistry book. Removing it, she opened it gingerly and found a dead fish in it. The whole hallway started to scream as she dropped it and started waving her hands in the air.

Her voice reaching a unheard of octave, Emily's eyes suddenly narrowed at the laughing group of boys at the end of the hallway. As if sensing her ire, they merely laughed harder and pantomimed her shocked antics with great glee.

"You!"

Russ grinned at her. "Looks like Smelly Emmy wants to talk to us, boys."

"You vile, despicable, little _asswipes_!" She stalked towards them. "You socially inept, mutant-"

"Easy there, babe." Averman smirked, holding his hands up in the universal gesture for peace. "People might think you don't like us."

"I _don't_." Emily snarled, her gaze locking on a grinning Charlie Conway. "Conway, you did this, didn't you?"

He shrugged easily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You put that fish in my locker, you did it! _I know you did it!_"

"What is the meaning of all this screaming?" Dean Buckley strode through the crowd gathered in the hallway and then wrinkled his nose. "And what is that atrocious smell?"

"By the looks of it, week-old mackerel, sir." Goldberg answered cheerfully.

"Dean Buckley!" Emily whirled around, her face furious. "Conway put that fish in my locker!"

"Really now?" The old man turned to gaze at the four boys sternly. "Is what Miss Parker saying the truth?"

"Sir," Charlie stepped forward and spread his hands expansively. "I have no idea what Smel-Emmy's talking about. Do we look like we're to blame for this misfortunate turn of events?"

"You lying bastard!" The blonde girl lunged towards him before she was suddenly caught around the waist by a firm, muscular arm. "Let go of me! Who do you think-oh."

Pushing her to the side, Adam Banks stepped forward into the clearing and looked at Dean Buckley with clear, blue eyes. "Dean, this has all been a big misunderstanding. I'm sure Miss Parker is mistaken."

The old man peered at him gravely over his wire-rimmed glasses and then turned to a fuming Emily. "Miss Parker, do you have any proof that Mr. Conway placed that fish in your locker?"

"No." She stamped her foot in fury. "But I know he did it! He's been out to get me ever since I dumped Banks! They all have! He put it in my locker! I just know he did!"

Adam didn't even look at her. "Dean, she has no proof at all. It's mindless accusations. Besides, Charlie can barely open his own locker, let alone someone else's."

The Dean nodded and looked at Miss Parker apologetically. "I'm sorry, Miss Parker, but Adam has raised valid points. Have a good day."

As he walked away and an enraged Emily let out an ear-splitting shriek, a beaming Charlie turned to Adam. "Thank you, soul mate."

"Shut up, Charlie."

* * *

"Try to look any more depressed, why don't you?"

Adam turned to see his sister drop onto the bench next to him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I just had rehearsal with Maddie and Dylan. Man, she's a slave driver." Undoing the knot at the back of her head, Angie shook out a thick curtain of long, blonde hair. "She also suggested that I talk to you."

"No kidding." He remarked dryly, stretching out his legs in front of him. "I'd rather not."

"Good. I didn't really want to hear it." The thirteen-year old gave him a lop-sided grin, her blue eyes sparkling. "Although I do hear that you're putting in a personals ad?"

He gave a sour grunt. "_That_ is the product of Charlie and his own delusions. And thankfully, I put a stop to it before it got out of hand."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Adam, it's always out of hand with them. Why do you think Dad hates them so much?"

"He doesn't hate-yeah, okay. He hates them." He slumped down onto the bench. "They're out of control, Ang. Charlie put a fish in Emily's locker."

"Ew." She blanched before looking at him seriously. "They're just worried about you. Relax, this will all blow over before you know it. You're going to be just fine."

"Yeah." Adam looked at her fondly. "How's the rehearsing going?"

"It's okay. Shiloh has some problems keeping his hands on appropriate parts of my body but that's all."

"He what?"

Angie shrugged. "He's a douche. Don't worry about it."

"No!" Her brother's complexion was steadily darkening. "What's his name again?"

"Adam, I will thank you to keep your abnormally large nose out of my business, thank you." She hopped off the bench as a dark grey BMW pulled into sight. "Are you coming to Sunday night dinner?"

He nodded sullenly before her comment hit home. "My abnormally large _what_?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. I like-y some Duck sauce._

– _Chapter Twelve –_

* * *

In the midst of downing his triple thick, dark chocolate milkshake, Charlie Conway remembered a very important fact. Letting the straw drop from his mouth, he stared at his mother warily. "What is it?"

"What's what, dear?" Casey hurriedly wiped another glass, avoiding his eyes.

"Every time you make me one of these, you have a piece of awful news to go along with it." Charlie then looked at the dark color of the milkshake. "And judging from how much ice cream you put in here, this one's going to be a doozy."

Huffily blowing a curl out of her eyes, Casey spun around. "You always were a bit smarter than I'd hope you'd be." She sniffed, ignoring his indignant scowl. "Fine. I do have news for you. Now, before you say anything, just know that-"

"You're not…_dying_, are you?"

"What? No! No, no."

"Huh." He surveyed her suspiciously from behind his milkshake. "So…"

"I know that it's always been us, Charlie. And me marrying James was a pretty big development-"

"It was like more than two years ago, mom!"

"I know, dear, but you don't deal well with change-"

"I do too!"

"No, you don't. And I don't really know how to say-"

"Will you just _tell_ me?"

"I'm trying but you keep interrupting me!"

"Fine, I'll shut up. Go."

"…"

"Mom!"

"This is my last week here at Mickey's."

Charlie blinked. "What?"

"Jan called me from Norway…he wants to stay there…with his grandchildren. And…well, he wants to give me the shop to run. And I might as well put my management degree to use, you know? So I said yes."

"But-but…" Charlie suddenly stood up on wobbly legs. "I think I'm going to go back to school. I'll talk to you later. Much later."

"Charlie, I'm not done."

His legs gave out and he sat down. "There's more?" his voice came out in a high-pitched wheeze.

"Yes, well, this one is fairly important."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath and braced himself. "Okay, hit me."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"And plank position."

Connie slowly took a breath as she raised herself, her eyes fluttering shut. The other students around her were also in various stages of mental relaxation. Whoever thought of putting yoga as a gym option was absolutely brilliant. She sighed happily as she slowly brought herself back down.

"Pssst! Connie!"

Eyes snapping open, she quickly turned to the window. There, his face framed by a bunch of leafy branches, Lester Averman waved to her frantically. "Connie! You got to come now!"

Her head darting back to look at the teacher, she batted her hand at him spastically. "I'm in _class_!" She whispered fiercely, ignoring the dirty look her neighbors was shooting her.

"It's just gym. You'll live." The redhead hissed, swatting away at a bug. "Connie, I think I'm sitting on a hornet's nest and I'm deathly scared of heights! Trust me when I say that we need you! Charlie's gone nuts!"

"Charlie _is_ nuts! I should know, I make out with him!" With that, she slammed the window shut with a bang. Turning to see the whole class staring at her, she smiled weakly. "There was this annoying bee…"

Her teacher gave her a curious look and nodded. "I see. Well, arms up!"

Not even four minutes later, the door to their classroom opened and Ken Wu sauntered in. "Ms. Proust, you're looking lovelier every day! I'm so sorry to interrupt your class but an extremely urgent matter has come up and Connie's needed."

"Oh," The teacher blushed slightly at his blatant flattery and immediately smiled towards a rather irate brunette. "of course! Connie, dear, you're needed!"

"As always." Connie snarled, grabbing her yoga mat and gym bag. Ken hurriedly followed her out of the studio. "Did Averman put you up to this? What part of _I'm in class_ do all of you guys not understand?"

"Connie-"

"I mean, seriously! This isn't the first time it's happened, you know!"

"Yeah, but listen-"

"What's next? Setting off the fire alarms? What is wrong with-"

"Connie!" Ken snapped his fingers in her face. "We need you! Charlie's throwing a fit!"

"Charlie's always throwing a fit!" She snapped, stomping down the hallway angrily. "Get Banks to babysit! At least _he_ has the good sense not to bother me-"

"Banks told us to get you!"

Connie stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "What?"

Grabbing her hand, Ken started to tug her down the corridor. "Charlie's gone berserk and no one can calm him down! He's demolishing the common room!"

* * *

"Charlie, just try to calm down."

A chair was thrown against the wall.

"You're being completely irrational!"

"I am _not_! He's a total prick and he should _die_!"

Adam winced as he dodged a pillow that was thrown at him. "Charlie! Will you-"

"I'm going to roast him on an open fire! Then I'm going to broil him and sauté him and then we'll see if he can touch her afterwards! _I'm going to mutilate him!_"

Wandering into the common room, Luis gaped at the destruction that surrounded him, not even noticing the bottle smashing into the wall a foot away from his head.

His eyes going wide, Adam hurriedly shoved him out of the room. "Go! Go! And get Connie!"

"No need, I'm here." Connie tumbled into the lounge, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wild. "Charlie!"

"It's my mother, for fuck's sakes! My wonderful, sweet, beautiful mother! Who gave him the right to touch my mother?"

"The priest that married them!" Adam snapped exasperatedly, turning to Connie in supplication.

"How can he do this to me? How can _she_ do this to me? How can _he_ do this to _her_?"

"Okay, it's fine. I got it. Just give me some time with him." Connie bit her lip, surveying her furious boyfriend. "It'll be okay. I hope."

Adam gave her a skeptical look. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Steeling her resolve, she stepped forward. "Charlie? Charlie. What's going on?"

Charlie whirled around and saw her for the first time. "Do you know how _old _she is? She's thirty six! She's fucking ancient! She's in _no_ condition to be having a _baby_! And here's the kicker! They've decided that they're moving. They're selling the apartment and moving to a-a-a _house_!" His face turned purple. "I'll have you know that I grew up in that apartment! I grew _up_ there! But no! No consideration for stupid old Charlie!"

Connie blinked. "Casey's pregnant?"

"_Yes, she's fucking pregnant!_" The color abruptly drained from his face, giving him a rather unhealthy pallor. "Oh, God. My mother's pregnant. My mother's had sex in the past few months."

Thinking quickly, Connie hurriedly snatched an overturned wastebasket and held it to the retching boy's mouth. If this was what relationships were like, she had a feeling she would join a convent. She wouldn't look bad in a habit, you know.

The boy lifted a shaking hand and pushed back his hair, only to peer at her with watery, green eyes. "Just sit down…on the floor, I guess." Connie mumbled, noticing that all the chairs and sofas were overturned. "Come on."

"Why'd she have to go and do that?"

"You know, I'd imagine that Casey would be thrilled to be having this baby." She said quietly, sitting down next to him. "She's always loved kids."

Charlie gave a non-committal grunt.

With a small smile, Connie took his hand. "Wouldn't it be nice if she had five more? That way you can have your own hockey team!"

He glared at her. "You find this funny, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Goldie?"

The goalie looked up at her, his hand paused in the midst of writing down a sum. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Hmm, so am I. Here, let me just finish this and then I'll go see about making us something to eat. How do latkes sound?" He smiled her indulgently.

Maddie beamed at him. "Great. And would it help if I told you that the limit is negative infinity on question 12?"

Goldberg blinked. "Oh. That would make a lot more sense."

* * *

"Did you ever notice that we're an uncommonly loud bunch? And mildly catastrophic?"

Guy didn't even look up from his notes. "Yes."

"Like, seriously," Fulton stretched out and stared at his book bemusedly. "did you see the common room? It's trashed!"

"Oh, I know." The blond boy said blandly, turning a page. "Connie and Adam have been cleaning it up for the past hour."

"So…is it true?"

"What's true?"

"Did Casey really get knocked up?"

"There's a bun baking in her oven alright."

"Huh." Fulton pondered that for a moment before making a face. "That's gross."

"Tell me about it." The two boys stared at each other before breaking out into raucous laughter. "MILF!" They yelled simultaneously.

They then heard a loud bang and a muffled curse coming from down the hall. Fulton winced. "Guess Charlie heard us."

"Yeah, he did. He threw an alarm clock." Averman sauntered into the room, looking mildly disgusted. "Did you honestly just call Casey a MILF? That's sick."

"She is, though." Guy grinned, settling back on the bed. "And I don't even go for redheads…"

A mischievous twinkle settled in Averman's hazel eyes. "Speaking of hot moms…how's your mom doing, Guy?"

Ignoring Fulton's cackles, the blond scowled at him. "Shut up, Aver – wahhh!" He stared at the two figures that entered his room. "What the Hell are you guys doing?"

Goldberg's face was devoid of all emotion. "She wanted to play. You try saying no to her. You won't get very far, I guarantee it."

"And you let her turn you into a wannabe thug?" Fulton raised an eyebrow, looking at them aghast. "You guys look straight out of a Vanilla Ice video."

"Actually, it's 50 Shekel. 50 Shekel and J-J-J-Jew Unit!" Maddie laughed delightedly, before holding out a plate of potato pancakes. "Latke? They're awfully good, Goldie made them."

Shaking his head, Averman took one. "Shalom, bitches."

* * *

"Wow."

Seeing Scooter's silent stare, Julie felt she should have elaborated more. "No, really, Scoot. This is great. I-I'm happy for you."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not as happy as I thought you would be?"

"No. No, I am." Julie stared at the paper in his hands. "Denver. That's great. It's far. But still great." She bit her lip. "What happened to Boston College?"

"Nothing compared to Denver. Sure they're good now but that's going to change." His blue eyes fairly sparkled when they started talking about hockey. Funny how they never did when talking to her. "Denver feels right, you know, Jules?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I'm sure you'll be happy there."

Scooter frowned slightly. "Jules…what?"

She shook her head and smiled at him rather weakly. "Nothing. I'm happy for you, I really am. Listen, I have to go."

"What? Where? I thought we could go out to dinner."

Grabbing her bag, Julie stood up. "Sorry. I have a recital to go to in an hour and I need to get ready. I'll call you later. Bye." And depositing a swift kiss on his cheek, she walked away.

Blinking, Scooter stared after her.

* * *

All of Eden Hall seemed to be a chaotic hell-hole these days.

Backstage of the Eden Hall auditorium was no exception. Dancers, musicians and singers of all ages crowded the area, yelling and bustling about. Wails of a violin could be heard as the student tried to get in some last minute practicing before his performance.

"Flat! You're flat! On the high E! Switch to fifth position!"

"Where's my hairspray?"

"Remember to keep your head up after you land on that last pirouette! Your head wobbles around like a bobblehead doll, you silly girl!"

"Water! I need water! My throat is parched! I can't sing with a parched tongue!"

"You have a hole in your tights! You have a fucking hole in your tights! What do you mean, you didn't know, it's the size of fucking Jupiter!"

Tuning the general cacophony out of her mind, Angela Banks stared at herself in the mirror, the bright lights accentuating the shadows on her face. She raised a trembling hand to smooth on some lip gloss when she saw a familiar face appear behind her. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Maddie smiled at her, dressed in a simple, chartreuse sheath dress. "How you feeling?"

Angie gave a slightly hysterical laugh. "I've been better."

"How close are you to freaking out?"

"Another few bars of Mendelssohn and I'll be as strung out as the rest of them."

Giggling, Maddie touched her hand. "You're going to be fine. You have an insane amount of talent and I couldn't be any more proud of you. You're going to kill it out there. I know you are."

"Thanks, Maddie." She then looked at the parcel her mentor placed into her hands. "What's this?"

"Well, Connie and I decided that every girl should have a to-die-for debutante costume." The New Yorker grinned, as she helped unfold the asymmetrical, sheer, black silk tunic. "And combined with my lucky leggings, you should be slammin'. Oh!" She suddenly reached into her bag. "I also got Adam to…uh, _sponsor_…a new pair of shoes for you…there we go!" She held up a pair of turquoise satin ballet shoes. "They're all broken in and everything."

Angie smiled and took them. "Adam got me these?"

"Don't look so happy." The two turned to see Dylan walk towards him, fixing the collar on his white dress shirt. "He probably won't be too supportive of your dancing after he sees you bumping and grinding with Guyblow over here."

His mentee scowled as he took a seat next to Angie. "It's _Shiloh_, asshole." Then seeing Dylan's shrug of indifference, he crossed his arms. "Arent you going to say anything to me? Words of encouragement? Advice? Seeing as how you _are_ my mentor?"

The handsome blond looked over at him irritably as he pulled on his dinner jacket. "Sure. Groucho Marx called. He wants his eyebrows back."

Sputtering, Shiloh glared at him, painfully aware of the fact that both Angie and Maddie were sniggering into their hands. "Y-you're a dick! Man, once this is over, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" The older boy suddenly towered over him, his face looking quite peeved. "You're going to do what?"

Shiloh glared at him mutinously.

"Yeah, I thought so." Dylan sneered, turning away. "My condolences on losing your balls."

* * *

"Hey."

Looking up, Adam gave her a smile as he moved his belongings off the seat next to him. "Someone's pretty tonight."

Sitting down, Connie preened under the praise as Averman rolled his eyes next to her. "Don't encourage her, Banks. She's just spent the last hour primping."

"I think I'm allowed to." She defended. "I just babysat Charlie for the whole weekend, I'm allowed some girl time."

"Oh, shut up. You two just made out the whole time, we taped you. Where is Charlie anyway?" Averman frowned, looking around the theatre. "Angie's his little girl, he wouldn't miss-"

"He overslept." They all turned to see Julie slip into the seat on Adam's other side. "He's coming, he just needs to find a clean shirt. What's going on?"

Connie narrowed her eyes at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She brushed a piece of lint off her black dress. "I'm totally fine."

"Oh really? Then explain to me why you're wearing the angry outfit."

Averman leaned over interestedly. "Angry outfit?"

"Every time Jules gets upset and has to go out somewhere, she wears that black dress with the pearls and pulls her hair up." Connie crossed her arms. "I just don't know what she's pissy about this time."

"I didn't even know Jules _got_ pissy." The redhead remarked.

"I get pissed off at a lot of things." Julie snapped peevishly. "Like when you point to your wrist when asking for the time. Do I point at my crotch when I need to go to the bathroom? No. And when Goldberg says that I have my cake and I want to eat it as well. Well, no shit I want to eat it. What's the point of having cake if it's just going to sit there? Oh! And when my dad says 'it's always in the last place you look.' Of course it's going to be in the last place you look. What are you going to do, keep on looking after you've found it-"

Connie held up a hand. "Okay, we get it. We'll talk later."

The blonde girl nodded sullenly and turned to Adam. "So…excited about the show?" It was obvious that she was trying to be as un-pissy as possible. Julie was contrary like that.

"Oh, yeah." Adam answered unenthusiastically, opening up his program. "I just can't wait to see my baby sister's pre-pubescent body groped on stage by Dylan Howard's protégé. It'll make for some fine dinner conversation."

"Oh, that reminds me." Julie promptly handcuffed him to his seat. She handed another pair to Connie. "Grab his other hand, will you?"

"Julie!" Adam snarled as his other hand was wrestled down and shackled. "What the fuck are you doing? Release me!"

She shrugged moodily. "I ran into Dylan outside and he told me to do it. He doesn't want you charging the stage, trying to defend Angie's honor. Everyone knows how you get about Angie and your theatrics might ruin the show for other people."

"He's got a point. You're a right caveman sometimes, Banks." Averman conceded before raising an eyebrow. "What the Hell are they performing? A burlesque show?"

"Well, I designed her outfit. And most of it is sheer-" Seeing Adam strain against his bonds, Connie promptly slapped his hand. "Behave! And stop that, you're just going to cut your skin."

* * *

Angie had perfect vision. And her brother was sitting right in the front.

So when, Guyblow – excuse her, _Shiloh_ – shakily lifted her into the air, she could see the rather interesting shade of purple that Adam turned. And she could see that he was straining quite hard against the handcuffs keeping him chained to his seat. It stood in sharp contrast to the wild applause that was reverberating through the theatre.

She pitied Shiloh. He was going to be in a lot of pain before the night was over.

His hand then grazed a place it had no business grazing.

Her eyes narrowed. She took that back. She hoped Adam ripped those Groucho Marx eyebrows right off his fat face.

Or better yet…

With a sweet smile on her pretty face, Angie took a deep bow, carefully grinding her foot onto a whimpering Guyblow's. Who said she couldn't take care of herself?

* * *

"-should have everyone over for dinner at my place-"

There was a snort. "I vote no."

The trio then saw their resident cowboy tumble out of a broom closet. Looking up at them with gratitude oozing from every pore of his face, he straightened. "Oh, thank goodness it's y'all. I thought it might be someone else…"

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Dwayne…what are you doing?"

"Just takin' a walk." He answered distractedly, looking around at his surroundings. "Y'all wouldn't happen to know if you saw anyone around the path near the rose gardens? The ones that lead to our dorm?"

"Nah." Dylan shook his head, staring at the Texan confusedly. "but you do realize that's the long way, right?"

"Yes, sir. I need the exercise, though."

Guy frowned as he surveyed the skittish boy. "Dude, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm as happy as a fox in a henhouse." Dwayne waved before jetting off. "I'll see y'all later!"

"I don't think I'll ever understand him." Guy murmured, blinking at the cowboy's strange antics. Then shaking his head, he turned to Connie. "Anyway, no on the party at your house."

She looked mildly offended. "Why not? It's huge. And it's not like anyone's ever home." She added that last part quietly with a funny look on her face. Dylan didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Why can't we have the party at Connie's house?" Dylan adjusted his book bag. "Especially as it _is _her birthday. And it's available."

Guy snorted again. "Because it's in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"It is not! There are other houses around-"

"There's only like five families inhabiting your block." Her ex-boyfriend rolled his eyes and turned to Dylan in explanation. "You know how once you go past Elmhurst Avenue, you enter that neighborhood that's like filled with old mansions?"

The soccer player furrowed his brow. "Yeah, that whole area is a historical landmark, isn't it? And all the houses have names?"

"Yeah," Guy nodded. "Connie lives in one of them. The Saltberry House-"

"The _Salisbury_ House!"

"-and let me tell you, the whole area is like deserted. Slightly creepy."

"It is _not_, you big pansy." Connie scowled as the three continued to walk down the pathway.

"Yeah, whatever." He said dismissively before catching sight of a dark haired girl. "That's Alicia. I'll talk to you guys later!"

Watching him sprint across the lawn, Connie turned to Dylan huffily. "It is not deserted. It's quiet, yes, but I like it."

Dylan blinked, not completely understanding why she was getting so defensive. "I know. It's one of mommy's favorite areas."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wanted to buy a house there when we first came to Minnesota but well…the houses are all pretty worn down." He shrugged. "And my parents both work a lot so they wouldn't have time on repairs so we got that place over on Mulberry. Mommy still drives by the area whenever she can. Says it reminds her of Boston."

"Oh." Connie suddenly sat down on a bench. Not exactly knowing what was going on, Dylan sat down next to her. She licked her lips. "My mom loved that area too. My parents saved and saved and saved. Their dream was to buy one of the mansions. They're not that expensive, you know, because they're so run down. But my dad was always good with his hands and at fixing stuff…so they dreamt and they saved."

Swallowing, she continued. "They had a house all picked out too. Apparently, when my mom was little, she used to dream that she was a princess in this one house. There were a whole bunch of magnolia trees around and she'd pretend she lived there with a bevy of fairies. She never got the chance to. She died when I was four."

Dylan stared at her, not knowing what to say. He wasn't good at this sort of stuff, damn it! She smiled at him. "My dad still saved and bought the Salisbury House when I was nine. We fixed it up over the years…it's worth thrice as much now, apparently." She bit her lip and smiled at him weakly. "There's really no point to this story. I – I just felt that I should share with someone. Just exactly how much that house means to me…and how much it meant to my mom."

"I'm glad you told me." The soccer player gave her a soft smile. It was a remarkably…_nice_ change from the usual confident smirk he had on all the time. "I'll come around for tea sometime. And I'll bring mommy with me. She'll probably pee her pants from being inside one of those houses."

Her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, Connie smiled. "The Earl Grey's already on the stove."

* * *

"Hey, cowboy."

Jumping around at the sound, Dwayne squeaked and clutched a hand to his heart. _So much for evasive maneuvers_. He scowled at her. "Leave me alone."

"Grow some balls."

He crossed his arms, towering over her lounging figure. "How did you get in here?"

Allie shrugged, a long finger idly turning a page in her magazine. "I told your roommate to get lost." She then paused, raising an eyebrow in curious contemplation. "He left remarkably quickly."

Glaring at her, he tossed his schoolbag in the corner. "Y'all Minnesota folk need to give others their damn space."

"Really?" She smiled at him, sitting up on his bed. "Do you_ really_ want me to give you some _space_?"

He ran a hand over his eyes tiredly before collapsing on his roommate's bed. "Why are you here?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure myself." She looked down at her hands for a brief second before lifting her head to look at him with sparkling grey eyes. "But you don't mind. You like having me around. Admit it, cowboy."

He would have rather been mauled by wild coyotes.

But Lord help him, it was true. She wasn't that bad. In fact, she wasn't that bad at all. She was quite…_nice_. Charming and clever, her delightfully clear perspective on life was a welcome relief at times.

"Come on, Dwayne." Allie smiled at him engagingly. "Admit it."

He finally looked over at her and gave a reluctant smile. "Fine. You win. Like you always do."

"Oh, good. I _adore_ winning."

"Was there anything particular that you wanted? Or do you just want to annoy me?"

"I want you to go horseback riding with me this Saturday." She stood up and walked over to him.

Dwayne sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's just not a very good idea." He gently removed her hand from his shoulder and stood up as well. "There's too much…_stuff_ that's involved."

"Oh." Allie's eyes narrowed. "Your little Duckies."

"Allie-"

"You're worried about what they'd say if they saw you with that 'cheerleader bitch', right? Of course. The one that got in a fight with the lovely Connie Moreau."

He turned to glare at her, which she returned. Then, without warning, she wound an arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his. And as Dwayne opened his mouth in shock, she took that opportunity to slip her tongue inside.

When they finally pulled apart, the Texan stared at her, looking quite sick.

Smiling slightly, she leaned in and gave him one last kiss. "Remember to breathe next time. We might run into problems if you don't." Then grabbing her sweater, she walked over to the door. "Oh, and I'll see you at the stables at nine. Don't be late."

Dwayne watched her go with a heavy heart. He was a dead man.

He was _so_ a dead man.

* * *

**A/N:** I have a question for you guys. As I'm getting started on the senior year fic, I was wondering if you want shorter chapters? I know for _The Way We Roll_, the chapters were ridiculously long – partly in apology for the gaps in updating – and I've gotten at least one complaint on the length. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Nightfall:** Hey, nice to meet you! Thank you so much! As for quick updates, I'm usually horrible with updating but I hope I do better this school year, lol.

**Joanna:** Dude, I've totally fallen in love with Charlie again. I'm totally revamping him to fit my fangirl needs, lol. Thanks for the review, hons!

**awtr101fan:** What, Adam really _does_ have a big nose! Haha, you called her a wench. I love that word. Anyway, thanks for the review, my dear!

**ratti pillo:** Oh man, of course you would pull on my heartstrings like that! I know I've been perfectly _awful_ about updating so with a rare attack of conscience, I've been scrambling to tie up loose ends before I go back to college. Anyway, thank you for your input as always, my dear ratti!

**oranges and cigarettes:** I have this awful feeling that Banksie would get awfully jealous and pull one of his famous Banksie-Caveman! stunts on you. Those two are meant to be, na mean? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Rachiebee:** Those aren't angels, silly! That's Charlie's off-pitch caterwaulings of glee because Banksie is finally all his again and you _know_ how much Charlie hates to share. Lol, thank you so much for the review!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks are a part of Disney. And my dreams._

– _Chapter Thirteen –_

* * *

"What do you think of this one?"

"Whore."

"Skank."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Barely controlling her temper, Julie turned to glare at the three boys. "I thought you guys were going to be helping me!"

Fulton held up a finger. "Correction! _We_ thought we were hanging out."

"Yeah, not prom dress shopping!" Portman scowled, crossing his arms huffily. "This blows."

"That dress blows." Ken grimaced, looking at the tight fitting scarlet satin number in disgust. "It belongs in a reject Moulin Rouge."

"This is the eighth dress I've tried on!" Julie resisted the urge to stomp her feet. Not that she could have, anyway, her dress didn't allow for much movement. "Let me just tell you that you guys officially suck at-"

"Sorry we're late!" Connie hurried into the dressing room, complete with shopping bags. Carmen trailed in after her, holding several dresses. "We lost track of time. Did you find anything?"

Fulton sniffed. "No, because Julie's taste is atrocious." He stood up and stretched. "We're out, girls."

"I don't see why she's going through all this trouble for that prick-" They heard Portman mutter as he and Ken followed the other boy out. Connie raised an eyebrow and turned back to the blonde. "Nothing at all?"

She nodded miserably. "Nothing." She then looked enviously at Carmen's shapely figure. "What I would give to have curves like that…"

The blonde girl snorted, shoving a couple dresses into the other girl's hands. "You mean, you want _Maddie's_ figure. She's the only one that would be able to wear any of these-" Her lip curled at a ruffled, white cream puff of a skirt. "…_things_."

"Seriously, Jules," Connie frowned, holding up her friend's previous selections. "what kind of stuff did you try _on_? These are…well, for a lack of a better word, atrocious!"

"I let Portman pick them out…" She stepped out of the changing room to survey herself. "This one isn't too bad. I guess."

"No." Carmen shook her head and handed her a black silk number. "I could be grasping at straws here but do you even _want_ to go to prom?"

Julie's head poked out of the stall. "Not really, no."

Connie cocked her head. "Do you not want to go to _prom_ or do you not want to go with _Scooter_?"

"I don't know…life sucks!" She stomped out. "Well?"

The other two pursed their lips. Carmen turned to Connie. "It's a maybe." The brunette nodded in agreement, handing over a gown of yellow chiffon.

"You know, he's just so…so…so _aggravating_!" Her disembodied voice came from the changing room, accompanied by occasional curses. "I mean, he's practically suffocating-"

"Who's suffocating?" Dylan wandered into the fitting rooms with Maddie close on his heels. Spotting Carmen, he grinned and immediately walked over to her. "May I say you are looking _especially_ lovely today-"

She sneered at him, getting up from her seat. "I think I just lost my lunch. Jules, I need to go, good luck with everything!" She didn't even wait for an answer as she stalked out of the area.

"What? Why-" Julie stumbled out of the stall and then saw Dylan. "Oh. I see why."

A look of hilarity slowly slid across his face as he stared at her yellow gown. "What's up, Lumiére? Where's Cogsworth? Off diddling Mrs. Potts, you think?"

"Shut up!" She howled, running back into her stall. Smacking the soccer player upside the head, Connie knocked on her door. "Jules? Come on. What's wrong?"

"Everything!" The girl banged open her stall's door and stomped out in her lingerie. Looking close to tears, she huffily sat down in a vacant chair. "Everything's wrong. Scooter isn't the guy I thought he was and I can't back out of going with him to prom _now_. It's like a week away! A-a-and there's going to be all those senior girls, who are going to look _gorgeous_ and…and this all blows!" She looked at Maddie pleadingly. "Did you find a dress?"

Without a word, Maddie held out her milkshake and nodded. "I'm performing so yeah, the dance department gets them for us."

"Lucky." Julie sniffed bitterly, accepting the milkshake. Connie stroked her hair soothingly. "I hate being a girl. It's completely-"

"Awesome?" Dylan appeared from behind a rack, holding a bronze satin dress. "I mean, come on, you get boobs. I'd just stare at them all day. And try this one on. Go on." He shooed the sniffling girl into the changing room and sat back down in his chair. "Seriously…if I was a girl – no, if I was _Rivera_ – I would just be looking in a mirror all day long. And then I'd totally do me. Me as in Dylan Howard."

Connie stared at him. "You are a very disturbed little man, you know that?"

"We can't all be perfect." He shrugged, before the smile slid from his face. "And it doesn't matter, does it? She doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Oh, no." Maddie smiled at him brightly. "She knows that you're alive, she'd just prefer it if you weren't."

Before Dylan had a chance to respond, Julie stepped out of her changing room. "Well?"

Beaming, Connie surveyed her best friend's silhouette. "I think we've found our dress."

"Yeah, I think so too." Julie smiled, turning to Dylan. "Even though you suck at everything else, you sure can pick out clothes."

He looked mildly indignant. "What do you mean I suck at everything else?"

* * *

"So," Allie leaned in, her eyes sparkling. "You want to do something tonight?"

"No, we can't." Dwayne shook his head. "You're busy."

She wrinkled her nose. "I am?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware. Am I busy with…you?"

Dwayne chuckled and stood up. "No. You're goin' to prom. With Jack Murphy. Remember?"

"Oh. That." Allie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm not."

"What? What do you mean you ain't goin'?"

"I _mean_ that I told him I couldn't go."

The Texan immediately turned pale. "But won't he be wondering why you ain't going with him? And what did you tell your friends? What if he thinks-"

"No one suspects a thing." She gathered her belongings. "One good thing about being the school slut is that no one questions you if you get…_bored_. Especially if your character is rather capricious to begin with. Trust me, no one suspects a thing."

"Don't call yourself that."

"Why not? It's true." Allie turned around and looked at him coolly. "Don't worry. You don't want anyone to know about us. And it'll stay like that. Just the way _you_ want it." She then made a face. "Although, I must say, no one's ever been _ashamed_ of me before. But that's just the way you Ducks roll, don't you?"

"Allie-"

"I'll see you later, cowboy. Have fun with your friends."

Sighing, Dwayne watched her leave the empty classroom, feeling a rather foreign twinge of guilt. She was right. Technically speaking, she was the one that had so much more to lose than him. But what about-

He scowled, kicking at a table belligerently. He hated girls with a _passion_.

* * *

"Adam!"

"Hello, Casey." Adam smiled and held up a bouquet of freesias. "Congratulations."

"Oh, thank you, dear!" Casey Conway-Harding beamed as she took the offered bouquet and leaned in to give him a warm hug. Upon doing so, she caught sight of a familiar face storming up the steps of her new house. She winced. "He isn't in a good mood, is he?"

"No."

Casey sighed but nonetheless opened her arms for a hug. "Charlie!"

"Don't you _Charlie_ me." Her son scowled, pushing past her and dragging Adam along with him.

* * *

"Act your age, not your shoe size."

"Bite me."

"I'm going to tell you once." Adam's voice was deceptively mild. "Be nice to your mother."

Charlie crossed his arms sullenly.

"You-!" His patience snapped and not knowing what else to do, he slapped his friend's knee sharply. "Stop being such a prick!"

"Ow!" Charlie glared at him, looking even more incensed than before. "Stop hitting me! They _hurt_!"

"I would if you'd behave!"

"Oh, get laid!"

"Cookies, boys? I just made them this morning." The two boys turned to see Casey walk into the room with a pot of tea and a plate of cookies. She set them down on the coffee table and beamed at them. "James is just fixing a shutter but in the meantime, tea?"

"That sounds wonderful." Smiling, James Harding sat down next to his wife and waved at the two boys. "Hello, you must be Adam. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Adam quickly shook his hand.

Meanwhile, with his arms crossed, Charlie resolutely sat and glowered. He was very good at it. Snatching a cookie off the plate, he jammed it into his mouth, staring stonily at the happy couple in front of him. They looked so very much…_in love_.

He scowled. They had a house, a baby, and each other. What did he have? He took a look towards his left. Oh, right.

Banks.

Big whoop. His lip curled involuntarily as he continued to glare at them. Then, seeing his stepfather reach over to cover his mother's hands with his own, his eye twitched. And when he saw the demon disguised as an accountant squeeze Casey's knee, he made up his mind.

Adam warily looked over at a suddenly smiling Charlie. Oddly enough, his best friend's angelic expression sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

"A-are you doing…_homework_?"

Julie refused to look up. "I have a German test on Monday."

"Oh, really?" Carmen walked over and gently closed the other girl's textbook. Smiling at her softly, she pulled her roommate up. "I'm the only one allowed to do homework for fun. Come on, let's get those rollers out of your hair."

Her lower lip pouting, Julie grudgingly followed her. "I'm just going to let you know that I'm not planning on having any fun tonight."

"If that makes you feel better." Carmen said indulgently, pulling out a chair for her.

* * *

"I look like Banks."

"No," Luis then made a face. "Yeah. Yeah, you do."

Dylan stared at his reflection in horror. "I…look like a much better looking version of Banks."

Maddie came up behind him and cocked her head, surveying the mirror. "It's probably the side part."

"True." Luis nodded in agreement. "The side part does make a difference."

Giving a shudder, the soccer player wrenched his gaze away from his reflection. "I think I might kill myself."

"Don't be ridiculous. I think you look quite handsome." Beaming, Maddie cradled her face in her hands. "Where're your suspenders?"

"My what? Oh." The blond boy frowned, looking around his room. "It's over…there. You know, this is the most stupidest theme ever. Maddie, sit up, you're going to wrinkle your dress."

Luis looked up from his magazine. "Theme? Prom has a theme?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, shifting the strap of her silver flapper dress. "No. But the dance department does. We do the opening dance and then…we're free to leave-"

"Thank God." Dylan snorted, snapping his suspenders. He spun around. "How do I look?"

His roommate smirked, turning back to his magazine. "Like Banks."

"Shut-"

"Dylan!" The three teenagers turned to see Dwayne rush into the room. "I…I need to talk to you."

The soccer player waved a hand at him absently, tugging at his tie. "Yeah, go ahead. Has anyone seen my fedora?"

The Texan shifted nervously from side to side. Luis frowned, closing his magazine. That boy had been acting quite strange this past month or so, always sneaking out and acting extremely dodgy. Dodgy was the perfect term. Just plain dodgy.

"So…I-I…uh…I, um, need help. I, uh, kind of have a problem, you see."

"We all have problems, baby." Walking over to the mirror, Maddie sighed, looking morosely at her chest. "Like me. I have the torso of a twelve year old boy."

Dylan grinned, placing a fedora on his blond, side parted head. "True that. She's got a point, Dwayne. I got 99 problems-"

"It's about Allie."

"-but at least a bitch ain't one." The blond boy howled, covering his face with his hands. "Robertson! I told you! I _warned_ you!"

Maddie blinked. "I don't get it." She turned to a raptly listening Luis. "Do you get it?"

"Nah, I don't get it." The Miami native shook his head. "But obviously Howard gets it-"

"Shut up!" Dylan snapped before pointing to the miserable looking cowboy. "You. Explain."

"There's nothing _to_ explain!" Dwayne sat down and buried his face in his hands. "I mean," He looked up at them desperately. "What would y'all do if y'all were friendly with someone…well if y'all _liked_ someone…that someone being a girl…and she didn't really fit in…well if y'alls friends didn't really like her…but she liked you…and you liked her a whole lot?"

"Okay, I _totally_ don't get it." Maddie threw up her hands. "I'm going to go over to my room. Where I actually understand what's going on."

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Luis stated, raising an eyebrow. "But I want to know because I'm bored so will someone _please_ tell me what's happening?"

"Mr. Robertson has decided to keep company with my cousin. You know her too, Luis. The girl that bitch slapped Connie? Meet Allegra Marie Howard. More commonly known as Allie the Atrocious."

If Dylan had been hoping to garner Luis' sympathy, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Way to go, Texas! Is she why you've been sneaking around this past month? How far did you guys get?" Luis grinned, tossing aside the long forgotten magazine. "Come on, I want details!"

"We didn't _do_ anything. Stop laughing, I came to y'all for help." Dwayne scowled.

The soccer player sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Listen, buddy, I can't tell you what to do or how to live your life. If you think Allie is good for you, who are we to tell you otherwise? Do what you think is right. And don't come crawling back to me afterwards."

"So…you think I should go for it?"

"I think you're insane. But if you want to…yeah." Dylan grabbed his blazer. "I'm going to prom, guys. May the wine flow freely and the girls be easy."

Luis shook his head, watching the boy leave. He then turned back to a suddenly smiling Dwayne. "Don't smile so quickly, Texas." He grinned. "You still got to tell Connie."

* * *

"Well?"

"Someone cleans up nice." Goldberg grinned. "You look beautiful, Jules."

Golden curls cascading down one shoulder, her bronze satin gown draped over her athletic body, Julie was a vision. Kohl rimmed eyes beamed at him as she gingerly sat down in an armchair.

"Jules?" Connie walked into the common room, brandishing a can of hairspray. "There you are. Hold still."

The blonde girl winced. "Cons, I probably have a whole bottle in my hair already. Can we skip it?"

"Trust me, babe. You need it." The petite brunette carefully sprayed a fine mist over the explosion of shiny curls. "Now just don't go near anything flammable."

"I'll keep that in mind." She sighed, drumming her fingers nervously on the table. Fulton wrinkled his nose. "Can you stop that?"

"Oh." She quickly placed her hands in her lap. "Sorry."

"When's lover-boy getting here?" Looking a bit exhausted, Carmen wandered into the lounge and curled up besides Goldberg. "He _is_ coming here, right?"

Julie nodded. Then frowned. "Yeah. I think. Maybe? I can't remember. Oh my God, I can't remember!"

There was a snort from the windows. Portman turned around to face them. "Relax, Goober's coming up the path right now."

Standing up, she rolled her eyes at him. "His name is Scooter."

"Whatever." The Bash Brother held out her clutch and took a moment to survey her. "You look good, Gaffney."

"Thanks, Port." Julie smiled at him softly, punching him on the arm. "I'll see you later." She gave him a wave and turned to her roommate and her best friend. "Well, here goes."

Connie smiled at her. "Have fun tonight. And if you need normalcy, find Maddie or Dylan."

"Or just leave." The corner of her lip turning up, Carmen threw up her hands. "Better choice in my opinion." She leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Do what you think is best, dear."

Her fingers worrying at the beads on her clutch, Julie nodded. "I will."

* * *

"Hey, Johnson! How you doing…oh, Anna! Good to see you too!"

Finishing off the rest of her sparkling cider quickly, Julie checked the time. She nearly collapsed with relief when she saw that prom was almost over. Looking over to where Scooter was still socializing with apparently his whole graduating class, she jumped at the sound of her glass being filled. "Oh. Aaron."

Aaron West smirked at her, holding up a bottle of cider. "It's actually champagne. You look like you need some real stuff."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Thanks…I guess."

"No problem. You having fun?" The senior then looked over to her garrulous and social boyfriend. "Wrong question to ask, I suppose."

"It's fine." Julie quickly gulped down the contents of her glass and held it out for more. "Please?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "As the lady wishes."

"Thanks." She then frowned at him. "So…is Maddie your date?"

"Yes and no." Aaron looked over to where she was dancing with Dean Buckley. "I had a date. And then I found a better one."

"If Maddie's your new date, what happened to your old date?"

"She's around." He then handed her the bottle. "Knock yourself out. You're going to need it when we go to the cabin. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go dance."

Julie frowned at him. "What do you mean, cabin? Hey, come back here-"

"Who're you talking to?" Scooter walked over to her, finally rid of his posse. "You okay?"

"I was _talking _to your roommate." She shrugged his hand off irritably. "I'm fine. What is this about a cabin?"

"Oh. Murphy owns a lake house and we're all going there for after prom." He furrowed his brows. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No. No, you didn't."

"Well, it's not that big a deal. I'm sure we can wait for you to go grab a change of clothes-"

Julie blinked. "Excuse me?"

"A change of clothes." Scooter gave her confused look. "And probably a pair of underwear."

"Scooter, I'm not going."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Of course you're going. Why wouldn't you go?"

"One, you didn't tell me. Two, I don't really want to go. Three, you don't seem to need me to have fun, anyway."

Grabbing her hand, he lowered his voice. "Jules, don't cause a scene-"

She stared at him in disgusted disbelief. "It's always about you, isn't it? Unbelievable." Julie wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "Here's another reason why I'm not going. Four, we're no longer a couple. Bye, Scott."

* * *

Whistling a rather off key tune, Charlie Conway strolled down the corridor of his dorm, feeling extraordinarily cheerful. Why, he hadn't felt this good since he had put a fish in Emily Parker's locker! Sure there was a rather painful crick in his neck but that was momentary-

"Charlie!"

And now, he seemed to have developed an enormous pain in his _ass_.

"Yes, Banks?" He sighed and continued walking towards the common room.

Gritting his teeth, Adam caught up to him. "Are you insane?"

"Insanely happy? Why, yes. Where's my sugar bun?" Charlie then frowned, seeing no one in the lounge. "Where is everyone? Connie? Connie!"

"Hey, hey! Focus!" Adam snapped his fingers in front of the other boy's face and shoved him into a chair. "Charlie, do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

The captain rolled his eyes. "What are you babbling about, Banks?"

"I'm talking about how your stepfather-"

"I already don't like this conversation."

Adam barely controlled his temper. "Charlie…why did you do it?"

"Banksie, have your eyes always been this blue?"

"Okay." He took a deep breath and smiled. Unfortunately, his facial muscles refused to work with him so the end result was a sort of constipated grimace. "I ask a question. And then you can ask a question. Will that work?"

Charlie pondered it for a second, drumming his fingers on the table. "Nope. Let's play a game instead. Knock, knock."

"Are you kidding me?! He's in the hospital!"

"Humor me and I'll answer your questions." Charlie beamed at his best friend. "Knock, knock."

Setting his jaw, Adam rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"I know this one already…"

"Interrupting cow!"

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Interrupting co-"

"Mooo!" Charlie collapsed in giggles. "Get it? Moo as in cow? And I'm interrupting you?"

"Yes, it's so funny that I think I wet myself." Cursing the simplicity of the other's mind, Adam waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "Hey! Hello? Hi. Back to my question. Do you honestly think that you were right in _tackling_ your stepfather, making him pull a muscle in his back, and sending him to the hospital?"

"He's an accountant. It's not like he actually _needs_ to move." Charlie shrugged, before clapping Adam on the shoulder. "Good thing I did too. He already impregnated my mom. It was your turn next."

"What?! What the bloody _fuck_ goes on in your mind?!"

"Oh, I saw the nasty, inappropriate, little looks he was sending your way." Charlie nodded sagely, completely confident in his delusions. "Don't worry, Banksie. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. I would have gone apeshit on that bitch."

"You _did_ go apeshit, you fucking psychopath!" Adam howled. "For Christ's sakes, the man was almost crying!"

"Yeah, whatever." Charlie waved his hand dismissively and leaned forward, his eyes sparkling. "I got another one. Knock, knock."

"No!"

"Quid pro quo, Banks. Knock, knock!"

"…who's there?"

"Interrupting snail."

"Interrupting snail who?"

Charlie's finger slowly passed through the air to poke at Adam's chest.

The other boy exhaled harshly through his nostrils and tried to get his heartbeat down. "Charming. Real charming. Do you even _care_ that your stepfather is in the hospital right now?"

"What?" So caught up in his giggles, Charlie barely heard what the other was saying. Seeing Adam's serious expression, he shrugged and shook his head. "Oh. No, not really. I don't give a shit about James. I hope he rots in the hospital."

Adam's head dropped down onto the table with a dead clunk. "Yeah, I thought you might say that." He muttered, his voice muffled by his arms.

"Then why ask? Knock-"

"I have one for you." He looked up, his voice was deceptively mild. "Knock, knock."

Charlie rolled his eyes, looking bored. "Banksie, your jokes are terrible."

"What was it you said? Oh, yeah. _Humor me_."

"_Fine._ Who's there?"

"Interrupting reality check."

"Interrupting reality che-"

Adam slapped him full across the face. Blinking at the satisfaction that suddenly filled his body, he stood up. "You know, Charlie, that made me feel really good. Now I know why you always hit me."

Blinking, Charlie gingerly moved his jaw. "It's okay." He shook his head as stars exploded in front of his eyes. "I still adore you. We define tough love."

There was an eye-roll, a grimace of pain, and several seconds of silence.

Heaving a big sigh, Adam grudgingly spoke up. "You want ice?"

"Yes, please."

"And what flavor milkshake?"

Charlie beamed at him. "Strawberry. Thank you, soul mate."

"Shut up, Charlie."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Lol, I swear I have carpel tunnel from typing for the past four days straight. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope this new chapter is to your expectations!

Oh, and I've discovered that I like reading MarySue stories. What can I say…they make me giggle. Sort of reminiscent of a train wreck, you know? I mean, seriously…some of their names…they're like the literary version of a circus! Am I being mean? Okay, I'll stop.

I'm currently in the midst of writing the final chapter of MP. And will hopefully have that up in the next few days, along with the final chapter of _Growing Pains_. And then it's off to _Their Legacy_…who's excited? Because I sure am. I'm not going to be in writer's block any time soon, that's for sure.

Love and kisses, Donuthole

* * *

**Crikee15: **Oh, good. wipes sweat off of brow As for Banksie and Guyblow…well, that scene will live on in legend, haha. And maybe in a deleted scene? Thanks for reviewing, dearie!

**Joanna: **Girl, do you realize that you're one of the only reviewers that have been with me since the beginning? That's real dedication and I want to thank you for that. As for Averman and Adam...they're just so huggable, aren't they?

**Torithy:** Isn't it weird how a writer focuses more on the negative review than the positive? I guess that's constructive criticism, though. Le sigh. Anyway, Charlie is _so_ growing on me. He's such a tool! Btw, are you British? I noticed that in your profile and I thought it was so cool! Anyway, thanks for the review, hon!

**Ratti pillo:** I'm trying really hard to include as many of the Ducks as I can. Except Russ. I've noticed that I really don't like Russ that much, he's annoying. Ick. Anyway, thank you for the review and can you please start updating? Please, please? I know you have a real job and everything but…please?

**Awtr101fan:** I really want to focus on unique character traits in my stories…like Charlie's aversion to change, Banks' protectiveness of those he loves, Connie's family problems…I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Rachiebee: **Oh, I feel you. D3 was just eye-candy everywhere, wasn't it? But I must say, Josh Jackson was at his prime during that time period. Now, every time I look at him, all I can see is that awful mugshot. But anyway…thank you so much for the review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Are the Mighty Ducks mine? Of course not._

– _Chapter Fourteen –_

_The Finale _

* * *

In all honesty, Dylan Thomas Howard was a bit of a whore.

Never mind that he was supposedly, completely, and unhealthily infatuated with Carmen Rivera, he still got around. It was almost like an uncontrollable disease that was infecting every molecule in his body, forcing – well, you get the picture, my beloved readers.

And so, it was this unfortunate trait of his that had him wandering around the Eden Hall gardens with each arm slung around a senior girl – both of whom had dates, mind you – and having a grand old time. His suspenders were chafing, he had lost his fedora, his parted hair was regrettably still gelled firmly into place, and yet he was convinced that crashing proms was the way to go about living life.

This state of bubbly euphoria continued to surround him as he charmed the two girls around his arms mad…until he saw a sight that popped all those lovely bubbles with a very pointy needle.

There, standing next to the fountain, was Scott "Scooter" Andersen. And he was very roughly holding on to a struggling Julie Gaffney's arm. _Dylan_'s Julie Gaffney.

All the girls had their favorites among the Ducks. Julie and the Bash Brothers, Connie with Averman and Charlie, the girls all had their main men. But oddly enough, in times of need, the girls always ended up going to a rather surprising choice for comfort. Connie whined to Adam, Maddie sobbed on Jake Riley's pillows, and Charlie bore the brunt of Carmen's rage. And Dylan dodged Julie's flying objects.

Sure, he and Julie bickered like nobody's business. Perhaps because she had a little brother and he had an older sister and both were firmly ensconced in their roles, but they really did squabble over anything and everything. But she was one of _his _girls.

And Dylan's obsessively, compulsively possessive side absolutely _hated_ it when someone messed with one of his girls.

Dropping both arms from the protesting girls besides him, he stalked over to the two hockey players, his face hardening in fury.

Julie saw him first and almost sagged with relief. That relief instantly disappeared when she saw the black mask of rage the blond was wearing. She hurriedly gave another futile yank, barely paying attention to what her now ex-boyfriend was snarling at her. "Let go! Seriously, Scott, let go before-"

"Before what?" The handsome boy's face glared at her, his grip unconsciously tightening. "What the fuck are you playing at, Gaffney? What the bleeding _fuck_ is going on? Since when-"

"Let go of her, _Andersen_." Scooter turned to see Dylan Howard advancing towards him, his grey eyes as hard and unyielding as metal. "Now."

He rolled his eyes at the commanding tone. Even his grade had heard of the exploits of this impertinent sophomore and he really couldn't understand how the soccer player had built up such an impressive reputation. From what he had seen of him, Dylan was quite a prissy little…_bitch_. "Nothing that concerns you, Howard." Scooter turned back to Julie. "Now-"

A hand shot out and slammed onto his wrist with unbelievable force, causing him to drop Julie's arm with a muffled expletive. Scooter glared at the boy who now had his ex-girlfriend by his side. "You little _shit-_"

Always ready for a fight, Dylan prepared to lunge at him when Julie grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "No! Come on, let's just get Maddie and go, come on, please." She pleaded desperately although her eyes were shooting Scooter regretful glances. The soccer player was immovable as he kept his own eyes trained on the older boy.

"You know what? Forget it." Scooter threw up his hands in disgust. He backed away, narrowing his eyes at them. "Nice knowing you, Gaffney. You sure as hell have made this a prom I'll always remember." He spat, spinning on his heel and walking away.

Dylan's lip curled involuntarily as he debated whether to tackle the retreating figure. He was then distracted as the blonde girl next to him let out a quivering breath. "You alright?"

She swallowed. "Yeah. I mean, I _think_ so."

"You sure?" He asked doubtfully, surveying her rather pallid face. "You want to sit down, I mean, you seriously look like crap-"

"I think I'm going to cry now." Julie answered quite matter-of-factly, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears and her whole body starting to tremble like a leaf in a storm.

A slight frown creasing his brow, Dylan stared at her. "Ew."

* * *

Bagel shifted uncomfortably on the floor. There was an absolutely atrocious crick in his back and his master had been missing in action for hours. He was feeling quite pitiful at the moment.

That awful excuse for a human boy had closed the door right in his face earlier that evening and much to his chagrin, the door hadn't been reopened. So after trying desperately to find comfort – and he was _extremely _used to comfort – Bagel had settled for lying in front of his door.

When the pretty girl human had opened the door to her room across the hall, there had been an opportunity for shelter but after hearing the sobs that emanated from said room for the last half hour, Bagel figured the pretty girl human needed privacy with the tall girl human. And besides, he was too much of a gentleman to intrude on the obviously needed female time.

Where on _Earth_ was his beloved master?

Bagel growled. The next time he saw that nasty little boy human, he would just pee on him right then and there. What did they call him again?

Oh yes. _Charlie_.

He sniffed disdainfully. That dirty boy was way too good for the small girl human and he would be sure to make his opinion known the next time the door was just bloody_ opened_!Although he wasn't sure when that would happen, seeing as how the two adolescents were currently testing out the many functions of the human body.

Humans.

Exactly like them to get so excited about making puppies. Or babies. Or whatever.

And it's not like you would know how the offspring of _those_ two would turn out, given the nature of the nasty boy child. Bagel almost felt bad for the small girl human to have to put up with his whining all the time.

Yet another reason to be cross with that horrible excuse for a human.

Wait. What was that?

Could it be?

Yes! Yes, it was!

He sat up, his tail wagging happily at the sight of his pretty master tiptoeing down the hallway.

"Bagel, sweets! What on earth are you doing out here?" Maddie asked, scooping him up into her arms.

He whined piteously, milking it for all his worth.

"Did Connie lock you out?"

Bagel fixed her with a glare.

"Did Charlie lock you out?"

He gave her a smugly affirmative bark.

Maddie sighed, giving him a small kiss. "It's alright, love. We'll just get you in bed pronto." And just as she was reaching for the door handle, she noticed the note that was posted above it.

_Mads,_

_Go find somewhere else to sleep. We're going to be busy tonight…at least if I have anything to say about it. Cheers!_

– _Charlie_

"Oh, for the love of…" Maddie grimaced, taking a step back. "Charlie, you _suck_!"

* * *

Adam Banks had barely been in his bed for an hour before he was jolted awake by a loud bang. Groaning, he debated on ignoring the rapping from the door before his eardrums were assaulted by another large bang. "Charlie, I'm going to murder you."

Keeping up a steady stream of expletives, he stumbled towards the door and yanked it open. "You're a piece of-"

"Hi." Maddie stood in his doorway, cradling her heels in one arm and Bagel the beagle in the other. There was a slight pout to her full lips as though she was rather put off about something. "I need a place to sleep."

"What?" Adam squinted at her before moving aside to let her through. "Come in. What's going on? You okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy." She scowled, dropping Bagel onto Charlie's bed. "Get my zipper for me, will you?"

He blinked, still trying to clear the cobwebs from his head. "I beg your pardon?"

"My zipper. I don't want to sleep in this dress, it's rather nice."

"Oh." Obediently giving her a t-shirt, he pulled the zipper down and turned around while she changed. "So, why are you sleeping here?"

She snorted and tossed him the note. "Read it."

"Oh. Oh my." He then frowned as his mind proceeded to comprehend the meaning of the note. "Together? At the same time?"

"You usually need two people for sex. Come here, Bagel, my precious baby, yes, you are! Night, Banks."

* * *

The next day was a day for gossip, indeed.

"I'm going to _kill_ that son of a bitch." Portman ground out, mashing his waffles vengefully.

Carmen sighed, already tired of the conversation and wondering desperately where the other girls were. "You do realize that _Julie_ is the one that broke it off with him-"

"Oh please, it's the smartest thing she's done this year!" Fulton snorted, accidentally spraying the blonde girl with chewed morsels of his pancakes. "Oops, sorry, Car. Yeah, anyway, I just don't get how he thinks he's been so hurt when it's so obvious that this was inevitable. I mean, come on! Our Jules…with that? Give me a break-"

"Not only that," Averman was quick to throw in his two cents. "He made her cry! Who said he could make her cry? That's _our_ right! We've _earned_ it! He stole our basis of living!"

Holding her temper, Carmen brushed off the food she had been sprayed with and tried to tune out the conversation. Their theatrics were quite impressive actually. Too bad she could care less. After all, she wasn't Connie now, was she? Seeing Portman glare daggers at Scott Andersen's head, she looked around the dining hall for relief and saw Adam and Maddie skipping in.

Well, Maddie was skipping. Adam alternated between being too dignified or too bad-tempered to ever skip. And judging from the disgruntled look on his face, he was in too ornery a mood to indulge in any frivolity this morning.

"Hi, Car!" Maddie beamed at her and bounced into the seat by her side. "You look like you have a headache."

"Oh, you have no idea." The blonde girl muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. She then looked over at her friend. "Where were you all night?"

"Oh, I had to sleep with Adam."

All conversation ground to a halt as they stared at a complacently chewing Maddie and a pained-looking Adam.

"She didn't _sleep _with me!" He snapped, his ears bright red. "She slept in Charlie's bed, not that she slept with him, either, because his bed was empty…she needed a place to crash so I let her sleep with me-" He broke off abruptly and glared at the dancer. "Have anything to say?"

"But you're doing _so_ well." She said dully, looking almost awed at the non-existent eloquence of the stammering, blushing hockey player.

Baring his teeth, Adam huffily turned back around to face his teammates. "She was locked out of her room, what was I supposed to do? And besides, this wouldn't have even happened if Charlie and Connie weren't having sex-"

Maddie blinked as the whole table suddenly erupted with noise. She then turned to Adam with wide eyes. "Connie's gonna _kill_ you."

* * *

Running her fingers through her hair, Julie Gaffney let out a sigh as she placed a notebook inside her locker. It had only been a couple days since the disastrous prom night and to say Scooter was furious was an understatement.

_He kind of has a reason to be. I dumped him on his prom night, I mean, seriously, who does that?_

She paused in her activities for a second and glared at the contents of her locker. _Then again, he didn't have to start saying all that shit about me…_

Raising her head, she noticed something in the mirror. On the other side of the wall in the crowded hallway, Ken Wu stood in front of his locker, flipping through the pages of his textbook. It looked like he was fully absorbed in the reading…

If it wasn't for the fact that his dark eyes were narrowed on a point to her far left.

Frowning, Julie turned around and followed his gaze.

Scott "Scooter" Andersen stood near the water fountain, a group of friends around him and not looking like the forlorn dumped party. She felt a sudden surge of angry bitterness at the carefree scene in front of her and jerked her head back to Ken.

As if drawn by the power of her gaze, his eyes flickered to her. Calmly shouldering his bag, he crossed the hallway. "What's up, Jules?"

"Nothing." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Any reason for staring at my ex?"

The corner of his mouth lifted. "You could say that."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"It's really nothing. I was just curious."

Julie scowled at him. "About _what_?"

"Don't worry about it, Jules." Leaning over her to look in the mirror, Ken absently touched up his faux hawk. He then tossed her a heart-stopping grin. "Really, Jules, relax. Charlie has this all under control."

She felt her heart sink. "Charlie?"

_Oh shit._

* * *

"Ow!"

"Shhh!"

"Watch where you point that thing!"

"Why don't _you_ watch where you're going?" Maddie sniffed, pointing her flashlight directly into her friend's eyes.

"Hey!" Squinting, Dylan batted her hand away and glared at her. "Real mature, Maggot."

"Whatever-"

"_Do you two mind keeping it down? You'd be lucky if half the school hasn't heard you by now._"

Glaring the walkie-talkie mutinously, Maddie nonetheless mumbled an apology and stomped away. Her best friend sneered at her before turning back to the electronic device in his hand. "Sorry, Charlie. Maddie seems to be on the _rag_!"

"I hate you!"

There was a long suffering, static-y sigh from the microphone. If Dylan hadn't known any better, he would have said that it was Banks. "_Go apologize to her. And finish it up. You've got twenty minutes, tops. Find me when you're done._"

"Blow me." The soccer player answered quite cheerfully before he dumped the batteries from the device into the trash. "Oops. How clumsy of me."

Maddie's head poked up to glare at him. "You're a regular prick, aren't you?"

"No, that seems to be _you_ these days." He shot back, hopping onto the table to peer at her. "Any particular reason why you've been acting like Banks when he can't find his granny panties?"

"Stop making fun of him!"

"But it's _so_ easy."

"Shut up, you vile-"

He hastily clamped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes were starting to glisten and he would have rather kissed Banks' foot than make her cry. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, babe! Just get back to snipping or wiring or whatever the hell it is that you're doing."

Giving him one last pouty glance, Maddie went back to dismantling the hard drive. "You know…I _was_ going to invite you to come to London with me."

"I'm going to be in Brazil this summer. That soccer camp thing."

"Well, after that. It was for Victoria's wedding. Daddy said you should walk down the aisle with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She then sniffed and vengefully snipped a wire. "Too bad I'll have to tell him that you're a complete _fucktard_ and won't be coming."

"Yeah, as if I would let anyone else walk you down. Who else would do it, your cousin Albert? Give me a break, I'm so there."

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"Nah, I'll be stealing your sister away from her fiancé."

* * *

"-can't believe you took that long getting out-"

"-seriously, how'd you even put up with that bitch's bullshit-"

"-man, she's not good looking enough for me to stick around that long-"

Guy Germaine slowly looked up in disbelief. True enough, Scott Andersen was sitting in the lounge, surrounded by members of the Varsity hockey team, and talking shit out of his _ass_ about _Julie_.

Was this guy for real?

He'd been panting after her knickers for the past two years and now he'd developed a sudden case of verbal, slandering diarrhea? What the fuck!

Scooter shrugged expansively, leaning back. "Yeah, I mean, what can I say? She ended up being just a major cock tease."

Just as Guy stood up, his normally mild manner completely forgotten, he saw Connie Moreau stride out of nowhere and backhand Scott "Scooter" Andersen across the face. Her face twisted into an expression of disgust, she kept up a steady diatribe of her opinion on him and with one last parting shot, flounced away.

He frowned slightly as he turned to look at a flabbergasted Fulton. "Do you think she _realizes _how much her punches hurt?"

His mouth hanging open, Fulton stared as Scooter staggered to his feet, holding on to his bleeding nose. "He just got fucking _backhanded_ by a _girl_!"

* * *

"Charlie?"

"Go away, Banksie, I'm busy."

"Yes, I see that. But I would like to know why there is currently a topless picture of me on your computer screen."

"None of your business."

"Charlie-"

"Ugh, you're so annoying! Go away!"

"Not until you get rid of my fucking picture! How the fuck do you have that any…i-is that a…a camera? Why do you have a camera? You of all people should not have a camera!"

"Hey! What are you – give it back!"

"I don't believe this! You took pictures of me _changing_?! Charlie, what the bleeding _fuck_ goes through your mind-"

"Guy took them! No one else wanted to do it and so he drew the short straw! And besides, it's not like there's anything I haven't seen before!"

"You're fucking _insane_! And I'm deleting this! And this! And why do you have forty pictures devoted solely to Scooter? And _Emily_? Why do you have twenty eight pictures of my ex-girlfriend?"

"Thirty two, actually. I found some good ones online."

"Delete!"

"Hey, stop it! Give it back! God, Banks, you ruin everything!"

"No! I _fix_ everything! I don't know what you're planning on doing with these photos but I'm pretty sure it's against the rules in at least forty eight states!"

"…"

"Are you ready to talk reason?"

"Oh, I'll give you reason. If you don't hand over that camera within the next ten seconds, we'll just get Maddie's camera and take pictures of you in the _shower_. How's that for reason?"

"…"

"Time is ticking, Banksie baby."

"Sometimes, I really, truly despise you with every fiber of my being."

"Lovely doing business with you, Banks. Please be so kind as to close the door on your way out."

* * *

As she felt something sticky drop down onto her shirt, Julie set her jaw and turned to look at the tall blonde. "Do you mind, Emily?"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Her blue eyes innocently wide, Emily Parker shrugged helplessly, waving a now empty container of yogurt in one hand. "It completely slipped…oh, it's _all_ over you, poor thing. How could I have been so stupid? "

"Oh, don't beat yourself over that fact." Julie smiled at her, rising from her seat, aware that most of the people in the dining hall were now staring at the two of them. "It's obviously inherent in you."

There was a flicker of anger in those crystalline blue eyes before they once again hardened. "My…you should go clean yourself up. It should have run all the way down your shirt now."

When goaded, Julie usually kept her cool. But with the rumors that Scooter had started saying about her and the suspicious activities of a certain hockey team, she was feeling rather unhinged and…_reckless_. Her spine stiffening, she shrugged nonchalantly. "Not so much. My boobs actually stopped most of it from running down my stomach. It's so lovely to have cleavage, isn't it?" She then paused to rest her eyes on Emily's chest. "Or maybe not."

There was a snort from behind her that had Portman's distinctive bass note. It became the catalyst for several large snickers that swept through the dining hall and the resulting flush of anger that crept up the blonde's neck. "You might want to go wash that shirt, Gaffney,"

She snapped. "The polyester isn't going to handle yogurt very well."

"Oh no." The blonde replied quite easily, picking up her bag. "It's 100 silk. I'm going to have to throw it out. Pity, isn't it? Oh well, take care of that for me, Ems." And with that, she calmly took off her shirt, threw it in the sputtering girl's face and walked out…in jeans and a bra.

* * *

Maddie was quite calmly painting her toenails a shocking shade of apple green when the door to her room suddenly opened. Not even looking up from her handiwork, she stuck out a foot. "What do you think, Car? Is it _Vivacious Verde_? I think I want to a leotard in this color."

"It looks like you vomited a salad." Carmen answered, dropping onto Connie's bed. "A strange thing happened when I was at the library."

"Really? Pray tell."

"My reading was interrupted when Scooter started cursing at his laptop."

Maddie's eyes became shifty. "Oh. Odd."

"Indeed it was." Carmen leaned forward, a foreign look of amusement dancing on her beautiful face. "Especially as his laptop had contracted some sort of virus that suddenly made gay porn play on his screen."

"Wow." The dancer remarked, looking guilelessly innocent. "I never knew he swung that way."

"Neither did Portman. You can just imagine how that one reacted."

Maddie jumped onto the bed next to her and squealed in delight. "What did he do?"

"Called Scooter a fudgepacking cocksucker in front of the whole library." The blonde raised a disapproving eyebrow at the memory. "But Maddie? Any idea how Scooter managed to _get _that virus? As it is something that positively _reeks_ of your handiwork."

Shrugging, Maddie tossed her hand airily. "Probably from all that porn. Pity, isn't it?"

"Are you sticking to that story?"

"Absolutely." After a brief pause, she suddenly giggled in fiendish delight. "Oh, Car, Scooter's in for a _very_ bad week!"

* * *

"God, when will this bitch shut up?"

"Charlie, don't be crass."

"Stop mothering me, Banks. Your mothering is absolutely _smothering_."

"How long did it take you to think of that rhyme?"

Scowling, Charlie was about to retaliate to his _stupid_ best friend when his mouth stopped mid-retort. His gaze fixated on the stage where the speaker had just concluded her statements and where Carmen and Dylan had just stood up. "_Yes_." He hissed, rubbing his hands together. "We're on."

Adam looked at him, his built in alarm bells going haywire. "What do you mean, we're on? Charlie? Why won't you answer me?"

"Hush, Banksie." The captain smiled. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"_What_ show? Please don't tell me that you guys are-"

Obviously not listening to a word Adam was saying, Charlie leaned forward, practically quivering in anticipation. His sparkling eyes firmly fixed on the hourglass figure that was suddenly covered by a podium.

"Hello and welcome to the farewell ceremony for the graduating class of 2006." At this point, Carmen and Dylan both flashed beautiful yet very, very, very fake smiles out into the theatre. "It's been a long ride and yet the journey is only just beginning-"

And action.

"Yo, Carmennnnnn! Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, bay-bayyyyyy!" Charlie hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth.

* * *

As she heard Charlie's familiar voice yell out to her, Carmen hurriedly finished her speech. She was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. There was something going on and the sooner she was out of the spotlight, the better.

Bowing from their podium, she and Dylan quickly walked to their place behind Dean Buckley. Then, she felt her vice-president lean over. "You're much too close."

"I just wanted to let you know that you might want to make your excuses and leave. You're not going to be happy." Dylan murmured into her ear. "And there's a chance you might get blamed for it."

"Blamed for what?"

"The ensuing festivities."

Barely registering the large projection screen beginning to roll down behind them, she turned to glare at him. "And I might take the fall for it?"

"No." She felt his hand wrap around the back of her neck and slowly push her head back to the auditorium. His breath caressed her skin. "No. I will. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Howard…stop trying. It's not going to happen."

Her skin felt cold as he moved away.

And then the chaos began.

* * *

"You poor, unfortunate, souls." Maddie sighed as she sat underneath the stage in her little lair of wires and laptops. She turned to a screen and saw the yearbook's tech staff trying desperately to regain function of the main screen. It was too bad that it was under her complete control. "That's right, scuttle around, my little pretties. It's hopeless."

Guy turned to stare at her. "You've got a bit of a mad scientist complex going on, don't you?"

She shrugged. "We can't all be perfect. Should I upload the picture of Scooter or Emily next?"

"Is that the one where Emily has her hand up her skirt?"

"Yeah."

"Do it."

* * *

"These are quite embarrassing." Connie remarked, leaning back into her seat. She then saw the extremely confused yearbook staff pounding away at their laptops. "I have a feeling Dean Buckley is going to be very upset."

"I'm going to kill all of them." Adam ground out through his teeth.

"Well, it's just as embarrassing as them as it for everyone else." She pointed out. "Charlie and Maddie have to cover their tracks, you know. Look, Maddie's practically naked in that one. See?"

"I'd rather not."

"Liar." Connie then blinked. "My goodness, that picture of you is almost obscene in some angles."

Adam groaned as his topless self sleeping with the four girls in his life flashed across the screen. He then turned to glare at his best friend. "Was this really necessary?"

"Yes." Charlie nodded as he locked furious eyes with Emily Parker. "I think it was."

"What if-"

"Oh my." Connie breathed, her eyes glued to the screen where Scott "Scooter" Andersen was running around the track, with what appeared to be a mini jet stream trailing after from his unusually prominent ass.

Charlie shrugged as Adam turned piercingly blue eyes on him. "We felt that, in _his_ case, things needed to be a little digitally re-mastered."

* * *

"It's not so bad, Jules. Don't worry about it." Fulton said cheerfully as he stretched back in his seat. This was the best farewell ceremony he had ever been to.

She didn't remove her hands from her mouth as she stared at the extremely embarrassing pictures of the student body flashing across the screen. "This is _awful_."

Portman shrugged as he too stretched back. "It's life. Oh, look…a message."

And true enough, a parting letter was being typed onto the screen.

_**To the Class of 2006,**_

_**Well, it's been good times. We wish we could say that we'll miss you…**_

_**But we won't. **_

_**Call us if you manage to find jobs!**_

_**Piss off now, **_

_**Eden Hall**_

* * *

"For Christ's sake, Adam, where on Earth are you going at this time of night?" Vivian Banks wrapped her nightgown tighter and peered at her youngest son. "It's two fifteen in the morning!"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Adam stopped to look at his mother. "I just have to take care of something."

"Take care of what?" His father appeared in the foyer, his eyes narrowing. "You're sixteen, you don't have to take care of _anything_."

"It's just some…work."

"It's summer vacation!" Philip Banks snapped before recognition flashed on his face. "It's those damn Ducks, isn't it? Go back to bed, Adam."

"Dad-"

"Now, Adam."

Breathing hard and his fists clenched, Adam stared at his father. "Dad…I need to go. Like really."

"Absolutely not-"

"Be home soon, dear." His mother stepped forward and smiled at him softly. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Vivian!"

"Not now, Philip." She jerked her head towards the door. "Go on. The sooner you go, the sooner you can be home."

Philip Banks stared as his grinning son loped towards the front door and then turned accusingly to his wife. "You're only encouraging him, I hope you know."

"Don't be silly, dear. He's just missing his friends…and well, it's most likely growing pains."

* * *

**A/N: **

And the re-vampification _Growing Pains _is now done! If you're new to the series, there is a sequel already written called _The Way We Roll_ under my works. If you're not new, the senior year fic will be along soon…I hope.

I know it's been awhile but I'm back at college and I'm swamped with work.

I wish I could say that updates are going to be more frequent but I would most likely be lying. However, I am fully committed to my writing and only death and serious illness will keep me from forsaking it. So I hope you guys stay with me.

Anyway, if you have any feedback for me, I would very much appreciate it! Take care!

Love and kisses, Donuthole\

p.s. If you want to know what Banksie was running off to do, keep scrolling down!

* * *

**Rachiebee:** Oh my god, my head hurts from school and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! Just know that I put off writing a paper about the effects of malaria in Sub-Saharan Africa to update. Thanks for the review, dear!

**Awtr101fan:** Hey, you. I got your PMs and I'm so sorry I didn't have the time to respond but school has been kicking my ass. Writing takes up a lot of time and even though I have the story fully thought out, my schedule won't allow me to write. Sorry, babe, but thanks for the review!

**Crikee15**: I've just reworked Scooter into a major asshole. Maybe it's because I'm remembering an awful ex-boyfriend who pulled that same shit on me. Ugh. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and I'll do my best to update sooner! Thanks for the review!

**Percussion: **You know, you gotta wonder…what's going to happen when Banksie and Charlie split up for college? I'm thinking 4AM phone calls to Cambridge, MA. Oh, I love them. Thanks for the review, dearie!

**Ratti pillo: **I call you out on non-updating and yet I pull the same shit. Wow, I suck, lol. Dude, I'm so pumped for senior year and yet I'm not…because I'll most likely stop writing as soon as that fic is done. My heart hurts to leave them! Charlie and Adam is Bro Love! Thanks for the review, my lovely ratti!

**Doggiesrule147:** Oh, thank you, sweetie! I enjoy writing Charlie/Adam banter, it comes so easily. I'm glad they make you smile! Thanks for the review!

**SiriuslyConfused:** You're making me blush! I'm glad my two babies could make you laugh, they certainly make me happy! Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Can't you guys manage to stay out of trouble for just one week?"

Goldberg snarled at him. "Shut up, Banks, and get me the hell out of here!"

Not trusting himself to speak, Adam surveyed the goalie who was currently stuck in his basement window. Charlie and Fulton were laughing off to the side and Guy, having finally pried the other window open, had just jumped down into Goldberg's cellar.

"Guy, find something slippery. Oil or something." Adam said helplessly before turning to a grinning Averman. "Explain."

The redhead shrugged. "We were all watching movies down here and we didn't want to wake up his parents. So we decided to leave via window. And then Goldie decided to go to the deli…and the rest is history."

Guy's head popped through the other window. "There's no oil…but we have honey." He threw a couple bottles to Charlie. "I'll push from the bottom."

"Sorry, Goldie." Charlie grinned before with a great squirt, he emptied the contents onto his friend's side. "Oh man, what I would give for a camera."

"Shut up, Charlie." Adam answered absently as he grabbed Goldberg's hands. "You ready down there, Guy?"

"Yeah!" There was a muffled reply. "My god, Goldberg, if you fart on me, I'll murder you."

Adam winced as the smell of honey wafted up his nostrils. "You're like Winnie the Pooh."

"Shut up and get me out!" The goalie howled.

Fulton heaved a big sigh. "We really do get into some random shit."


End file.
